


A Family On My Mind

by Sandyclaws68



Series: 100 Years To Live [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Suga's parents are kinda crappy, post-university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga had long ago accepted that having children just wasn't in the cards for him, but life (and a troublesome younger sister) has a way of making things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew there was something different about the house as soon as he got out of the car. It wasn't unusual for there to be lights on in the kitchen; Suga usually left them lit so he wouldn't stumble around in the dark. But there was warm light spilling out of the side and front windows, creating golden patches on the frost covered grass. Lights in the living room normally meant guests, but Suga would have texted him if that were the case. Deciding he was too tired to think about it anymore he slipped through the kitchen door, sitting on the bench to remove his shoes.

“I'm home!” he called out, sliding his feet into his warm house slippers with a grateful sigh. There was a startled cry, a rustle of fabric, and a grunt from the living room before he was all but tackled and pushed against the kitchen's center island.

“Dai-chan!”

A loud, and familiar, voice sounded in Daichi's ears and he wrapped his arms around the figure pressed against him, hugging her tight. “I thought you weren't coming home for at least another week!” he exclaimed when he finally pulled away with a laugh.

Sugawara Kasumi looked a great deal like her elder brother, especially in the shape of her face and the set of her eyes, eyes that were the same golden hazel as Koushi's. Her hair was darker, almost the color of honey, and it flopped in short waves around her face like his. And the mischievous smile was exactly the same.

“I came home early,” she replied, jumping up to kiss Daichi's forehead. “We had to cancel a planned week in Hawaii when one of our advisors came down with bronchitis, so I figured there was no point in staying.”

“Mom and Dad will be livid when they learn she came here first.”

Daichi looked past Kasumi to where Suga stood in the archway between the the two rooms, his usual soft smile gracing his features. “Welcome home, love,” he said, crossing the room to kiss Daichi, elbowing his sister in the process. “Have you eaten?” he asked as he went to the refrigerator. “I can easily heat up the leftovers.”

“We had sandwiches brought in to the meeting,” Daichi replied. When Suga wrinkled his nose the dark haired man laughed. “ _Not_ from the hospital cafeteria,” he went on. “Give me at least that much credit!”

“Why are you so late, Dai-chan?” Kasumi asked, sneaking a bowl of grapes from the fridge before Suga shut the door. He rolled his eyes at her but didn't otherwise react.

But Daichi more or less froze at her question, lifting his eyes to meet his partner's gaze. Suga gave his head a tiny shake, then flashed their old volleyball hand signal for “delayed attack”, something that they had started doing as a way of telling the other “Not now!”. Daichi dipped his head once and turned to Kasumi, plucking a handful of grapes out of the bowl. “Nothing special,” he replied. “Boring administrative meeting.”

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “You had to go to a meeting?” she asked, sounding beyond surprised, venturing into shocked. “You, of all people? Why?”

Suga sighed. “Because, 'sumi, while you were gallivanting around Berkeley and no doubt getting into trouble in San Francisco Daichi got promoted.”

Kasumi's eyes widened and she dropped a couple of grapes on the counter. “Really?!” she all but squealed before throwing herself against Daichi again and hugging him for all she was worth.” That's awesome, Dai-chan!” She pulled away with a grin. “So what's your fancy new job title, huh?”

Daichi felt a flush climb his cheeks; he hated these kinds of questions, things that made him feel like he was bragging even when he was just stating facts. Suga could see the discomfort on his face and stepped in. “It's _Deputy Director of Outpatient Rehab_ , according to the business cards.”

“Which sounds a heck of a lot more impressive than it is,” Daichi put in with a laugh. “The only things that are different from before are a slightly bigger salary and meetings.” He groaned and reached up to rub his eyes, which he finally noticed were stinging with exhaustion. “Meetings that I hate.”

Kasumi started to grin her agreement with that sentiment but it was spoiled by a yawn that looked large enough to dislocate her jaw. Suga smiled and took hold of her elbow to steer her out of the kitchen. “Okay, sleepy-head. Time to get your jet-lagged butt into bed.”

“I'm not tired,” she whined even as her footsteps faltered and her brother swung her up in his arms. “We have to talk,” she mumbled against his shoulder. “It's important, Kou-chan!”

“We can talk in the morning. Right now you need to get some sleep.”

Daichi followed them down the hall and waited outside the guest room while Suga put his clearly exhausted sister to bed. The muffled conversation between the siblings was almost hypnotic, reminding him of his own tiredness. He was nearly asleep while leaning against the wall when Suga emerged from the room.

“Okay, I'm not carrying you to bed,” the much loved voice whispered in his ear with a half laugh. Then there was a hand on the small of his back and they walked to the end of the hall and their room. Suga pushed on Daichi's shoulders until the dark-haired man was sitting on the bed. “Stay put while I turn out the lights and make sure everything is locked up,” he said, kissing one corner of his partner's mouth.

It wasn't long after Suga left the room, though, that Daichi rose and went about his regular routine before going to bed. He slipped into his favorite pair of baggy fleece shorts and an old t-shirt before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The minty scent of the toothpaste had something of a reviving effect and he felt a bit more alert when Suga stepped into the bathroom behind him, shaking his head.

“You never listen.”

Daichi rinsed his mouth out and grinned. “Yes, Mom, I know.” He leaned back against the sink and reached out, pulling Koushi close between his legs and burying his nose against the other man's neck. “Why didn't you want her told?” he asked, words muffled and slightly slurred.

“About what?” Daichi shot him a look and Suga laughed softly. “How do I tell my sister something like that? 'Oh, by the way, our father is trying to get his company to buy out the hospital that Daichi works at so he can be fired and will then giggle in sadistic glee as the unnatural relationship between _that man_ and his eldest son messily implodes.'?”

“Put that way it is kind of a mouthful.”

Suga huffed in exasperation and swatted his partner on the shoulder. “Shut up, Dai. But the real reason is I can't dump this on her right away. She's been away for almost four months; I'd like her to have a chance to settle back into life at home before getting sucked into family drama.”

“You do know she won't get that chance, right? As soon as she's back in your parents' house they'll tell her everything.” Daichi felt anger rising in his chest. “And they'll expect her to pick a side.”

Koushi stepped back and took hold of one tanned and calloused hand, leading Daichi toward their bed. “That's why she's staying here for a few days. I'll make sure she's back with Mom and Dad on the day they expect her to return, but not one moment sooner.”

He sounded so fierce that Daichi had to laugh. “Okay, Mama Bear.” He nuzzled into the soft hair hanging beside Suga's ear. “You're so damned cute when protecting your cubs.”

“You know when else I'm cute?” Suga asked, voice low and sultry as he slid one hand inside Daichi's shorts, cupping his ass. “When I'm sucking -”

His next words were cut off with a fervent kiss.

****~**~**~**~**~****

Sunlight pouring through a crack in the curtains woke Suga the next morning. He had to detach Daichi from his back before he could reach for the phone on the bedside table, sending a quick text message to his supervisor that he wouldn't be in that day. When the return acknowledgment came he sighed and moved slowly, trying to shift out from under his partner's arm without waking the other man up. On a normal morning such a maneuver would be all but impossible, but the long hours and stress must have finally gotten to Daichi; a twitch of his nose and a half-roll onto his back were the only reactions to Suga's movements.

In the kitchen he was surprised to find his sister, awake and chugging an enormous glass of water. She grinned at his expression before setting the glass on the counter. “I read that two of the best things for jet lag are getting out of bed at a normal time and lots of water, so. . .”

Koushi smiled. “You don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm just pleased to see you looking better than last night.” But even as he spoke Kasumi's face blanched and she had to swallow convulsively. Her fingers, where they were pressed to the countertop, trembled the slightest bit. “Are you all right?” Suga asked, moving to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Kasumi nodded. “Yeah. I think I'm still feeling parts of that flight.” She grinned wryly. “It was pretty turbulent near the end.” Her throat worked again and with a groan she pulled away from Suga and turned to the sink, promptly throwing up the water she had just drunk.

He wasted no time in moving closer, rubbing his sister's back in soothing circles as she continued to heave and retch in the sink. When it seemed like the worst of it was past he turned on the water, watching it swirl the mess down the drain before dampening a dishcloth and pressing it to Kasumi's face. She managed to gasp out her thanks between shuddering breaths as he directed her to a seat at the kitchen table, returning with another glass of water.

“Sip, don't chug,” Koushi ordered as he slid into the seat beside her. The water level in the glass dropped slowly, and when Kasumi shook her head he set the glass aside. “Are you sure this is just residual air sicknesses?” he asked, studying her face with concern. “Seems like maybe more than that.”

Kasumi's face twisted. “It might be a combination of things,” she finally admitted, voice scratchy. She stood then, keeping one hand on the tabletop to maintain her balance. “I think I'm gonna go back to bed for a bit. I might have pushed myself a little too much.”

Suga nodded. “Okay. I called in to work today, so I'll be here if you need me.” He rose to his feet and kissed her temple. “Get some more rest.”

He spent the next two hours in their home office, getting caught up on grading and fighting with their three cats for space on the desk. The only sounds in the house were the ticking of the mantle clock in the living room and the soft snorts, mewls, and purrs coming from the throats of Kuroo, Kenma, and Yaku. Suga had insisted on naming the cats after their friends and former members of Nekoma's volleyball squad, much to Daichi's amusement, but the names fit.

He was in the process of shoving Yaku off of the laptop so he could get the test scores uploaded when Daichi appeared in the doorway, rubbing a hand on his stomach and yawning. He finished what he was doing before closing the laptop with a snap, scooping the cat into his arms and rising. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he said, kissing Daichi's cheek and dumping Yaku into the other man's grasp. “Hungry?”

Daichi shook his head and looked around the small room. “Where's Kasumi? I thought the two of you would be joined at the hip as long as she's here?”

Suga's face clouded over and he tugged his partner in the room, shutting the door behind him. “She was sick earlier. It was just some water that she had drunk, but she threw up in the sink. She said the last stage of her flight was pretty rough, but she's never been prone to motion sickness before. And she said her advisor had gotten sick before they left the U.S. -”

Daichi set the cat on the floor and put two fingers on Suga's lips to stop the worried flow of words. “Okay, slow down, Koushi. One vomiting incident is not the end of the world. Jet lag is a funny thing; there's no predicting how a person will be effected. Need I remind you of your inability to pronounce my name properly after we flew to England that time?”

Suga had to laugh at that memory, and he nodded his head. “You're right, I shouldn't over-react. But if she's no better tomorrow I'm taking her to the doctor.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Daichi replied, hugging Suga and tucking the silver-haired head under his chin. They stood together, enjoying each other's warmth, until Daichi's stomach broke the silence with a loud grumble.

Suga pulled back from the embrace and looked down, giggling. “Go take a shower,” he directed his lover with a gentle shove. “I'll heat up the leftovers from last night. Maybe the smell of food will entice 'sumi out of bed as well.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The next morning they were both awoken by the sounds of retching coming from the main bathroom down the hall. Suga quickly got of bed and moved toward the door, cursing as he almost tripped over Kuroo, who was sprawled with indolent grace across the middle of the floor. With no further incidents he made it to his sister, and their muffled conversation was the only sound for a while.

Daichi had drifted off into a half doze when Suga came back into their bedroom, looking slightly disgruntled. “She argued with me, but I think we both now how much good that does people.” He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and slouched on the bed. “I'll leave a message with Nakimi-sensei's service now and then call work.” He glanced at the clock and then back at Daichi. “Speaking of. . .”

The other man groaned. “Five more minutes, Mom? Please?”

By the time breakfast was eaten (Kasumi managing to keep down a cup of tea) and Daichi had left for work the doctor's office had called back with instructions to arrive by eight o'clock so Kasumi could be seen before the day's regular appointments began. It was one of the rare occasions that Suga was thankful that they're father was a hospital administrator, giving them an in with a number of local doctors.

Nakimi-sensei was a kindly man in his mid-fifties who had known the Sugawara family for most of Koushi's, and all of Kasumi's, lives. Suga sat in the reception area after his sister had disappeared to the exam area, fidgeting a bit in his seat and playing with his phone. There was a text message from their mother that he was tempted to delete without reading, but he was too inherently polite for that. He grinned when he opened it; it was a simple reminder of what day his sister was expected home from America and that he would be expected for dinner the following day. Whether or not Daichi was included in the invitation was left open to interpretation.

It was just over half an hour later when Kasumi emerged, looking paler than before and with a bandage taped to the crook of her elbow. She glanced up when Suga stood and gave him a half-smile. “They took blood to run a few tests, but Nakimi-sensei thinks it's probably just exhaustion. I told him that the semester at Berkeley was stressful, and then the long flight home, and. . . well, everything,” she concluded with a shrug.

Suga looked at her suspiciously. “Are you sure?” he asked with his most penetrating teacher's stare.

Kasumi flushed. “What else do you think it could be?” she finally barked out, retreating behind anger to hide the fact that she was flustered.

It didn't really work, but her brother was willing to let it slide. For now.

They drove back to the house in silence, Suga a little surprised when Kasumi fell asleep during the short ride. Maybe it was just a bad case of exhaustion and a couple of days of rest would fix everything. He was thankful that she had made the decision to come home early; she'd never have a chance to recover at their parents' house between their father's blustering about everything and their mother hovering every minute of every day.

They settled on the sofa for a morning of mindless television, all three cats laid out in various states of liquefied feline around them. Koushi saw an occasional grimace cross his sister's face but if she was feeling sick to her stomach she managed to hide it fairly well. He kept his instinct to fuss over her firmly under control, especially after thinking about his mother's tendency to hover earlier that day. He knew Kasumi would not respond well to that.

He was in the kitchen preparing a simple lunch when he heard her cell phone ring. The conversation was muffled, and he resisted the urge to move until he could see through the archway into the living room. He was worried, and curious, but also mindful of Kasumi's need for privacy. He had faith in her; she'd tell him what was going on when she was ready to.

“Koushi.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, not turning around from the stove. “Was that the doctor's office?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “They put a rush on the blood work because, well, it's our family.”

Suga carefully dried his hands on a dishtowel before turning around. “And?”

“I'm pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You are not going to keep this a secret from our parents.”

“Koushi -”

Suga slashed a hand through the air, silencing the protest. “Let me rephrase that: you _can't_ keep this a secret from them. Even if you move in here with Daichi and I they live less than fifty miles away! And they know everybody in the medical community.”

Kasumi looked suddenly stricken. “Nakimi-sensei -”

“Of course he wouldn't say anything,” Suga put in. “Even if Dad doesn't always have respect for patient confidentiality I don't doubt Nakimi-san at all. But all it would take would be for someone who knows our parents to see you in some place as mundane as the pharmacy or grocery store and the jig, my darling sister, would be thoroughly up.”

Thoughts tracked across Kasumi's face in quick succession as she tried to come up with some sort of counter-argument before she finally conceded defeat and nodded. “I'm starting to believe I didn't think this through very well,” she muttered, hanging her head.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” she replied, lifting her head to meet her brother's gaze. Suga looked skeptical, but didn't press. He went back to the interrupted lunch preparations, putting the kettle on for tea. He heard the scrape of a chair on the tile and a soft sigh as Kasumi sat at the table.

“Want to tell me about it?” he asked, glancing over one shoulder. “Or him, I should say.”

Kasumi shook her head. “Not right now,” she replied, grimacing and rubbing her stomach.

The kettle shrieked and Suga turned back to the stove, quickly getting the tea ready. He added a pinch of ginger to his sister's cup, knowing it would help settle her stomach, then brought everything to the table. He saw the semi-disgusted expression on her face and had to smile. “You have to at least try and eat something,” he said, laying a comforting hand on her wrist.

Kasumi nibbled at the fried egg on her plate, sipped at the miso and managed to eat all of the rice. The ginger-laced tea seemed to do her some good, because she was clearly more comfortable after the meal. Maybe not comfortable enough to talk about the situation, but Koushi wasn't about to let that stop him.

“If you expect me to help you through this you have to tell me,” he said quietly.

Kasumi's gaze started to shift all over the room, looking anywhere but at Suga. “There isn't really much to tell,” she replied. “Just the usual way anyone gets pregnant.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” was Koushi's comment. When Kasumi finally met his gaze he all but glared at her. “I've known you your entire life and you have never been irresponsible like this. I have a hard time believing that being in America for a few months changed your fundamental personality.”

“You don't think I might have gotten caught up in the passion of the moment?”

He snorted. “Not likely. So tell me what happened.”

“I. . . I wanted. . .” She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, then looked at her brother pleadingly. “Can we please talk about this later? I promise I'll tell you everything, but right now I want a chance to rest and gather my thoughts. Is that too much to ask?”

“Of course not.” Koushi stood and started to gather the dishes, placing them quietly in the sink. He came back to the table and put an arm around his sister, kissing her temple. “I want to help you anyway I can 'sumi. You know that, right?” Kasumi nodded and stood. The siblings hugged, Koushi tucking her head in the crook of his shoulder for a moment before releasing her and drawing back, their eyes meeting. “Go take a nap,” he said with a gentle smile. “But we will talk more about this later!”

****~**~**~**~**~****

It was two hours later when Kasumi emerged from the second bedroom, rubbing the vestiges of sleep from her eyes. Suga was comfortably situated at the kotatsu, enjoying the warmth. His laptop was open on top of the table and the television was on, tuned to some local news channel. He heard his sister's footsteps behind him and turned with a smile.

“Just in time,” he said. “I was going to make some tea. Would you like some?”

Kasumi shook her head and slumped to the floor beside her brother, sliding her legs under the kotatsu cover. She sighed in pleasure at the warmth, shifting one leg so she could lightly kick Suga's ankle. “No tea,” she commented. “But I am surprisingly hungry and wouldn't say no to some of those grapes.”

When he returned to the living room Suga saw that Kasumi seemed more alert as she channel surfed. Apparently realizing that it was a lost cause she went back to the news channel that had been on before, tossing the remote on the sofa with a huff of frustration. He set his tea and the bowl of grapes on the kotatsu, relieved to see her dive right into eating. He sat back down behind the laptop.

“Work?” Kasumi asked, voice garbled by the fruit in her mouth.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” he replied out of habit.

“Yes, Sugawara-sensei.”

Koushi rolled his eyes. “Very funny. And no, it's not work.” He looked up from the laptop and met his sister's gaze. “Did you authorize Nakimi-sensei's office to discuss your condition with me?”

Kasumi nodded, swallowing. “I figured it wouldn't hurt. I have a feeling I'll be needing the moral support, and the more you know the better off I'll be. Why?”

“Because they sent me an email with a list of obstetricians they recommend, as well as instructions to make an appointment as soon as possible.” He turned back to the computer. “Assuming you plan on keeping the baby, of course.”

“Koushi -”

He shut the laptop with a snap. “I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to have this conversation but I need to ask: what the hell were you thinking?” He stood up and started to pace, the heel of one hand pressed against his temple. “You have your entire life ahead of you and you do something stupid like this? Why, Kasumi? I'm having a hard time believing that someone as sexually responsible as you would accidentally get pregnant, so just tell me why.”

If I answer your original question the rest might make sense.”

“My original question?”

“Yes,” Kasumi said. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment. “You wanted to know if I plan on keeping the baby.” She grabbed his hand when he came close enough and tugged until Suga returned to his seat beside her. “I am going to have this baby, but I can't really say I'll be keeping it.”

Suga looked confused for a moment, then stern. “You plan on giving it up for adoption?”

“Nooooo.”

“Then explain.”

“I'm not exactly going to keep it because -” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Because I'm going to give this child to you and Daichi.”

The ringing silence that greeted her announcement was somehow louder than if Koushi had screamed _WHAT?!?!?!_ , and after a drawn-out, uncomfortable moment Kasumi opened her eyes to meet her brother's gaze.

His wide-eyed, pale-faced, dumbfounded gaze. “Say that again,” Koushi whispered.

She pushed her hair away from her face with a sigh. “It's for the two of you,” she replied, voice soft and wavering. “Our stupid laws mean you can't adopt, and nobody would be a better parent than you, Koushi, and I know you would love to have children, and it'd be best for one of you to have a biological connection, even if it is as an uncle, and -”

“You're babbling,” Suga said as he placed one finger against Kasumi's lips. Then he shifted the hand to wipe tears from her cheek. “I understand why you thought this was a good thing to do, but you can't just 'give' your child to Daichi and I. What about the father? Has he agreed to give over all of his parental rights?”

“He did when he signed the release before jacking off in a cup.”

Suga's eyes widened and he gave his head a quick shake. He couldn't have heard that right. “You. . . Release. . . In a cup?”

Kasumi exhaled with a gust and pulled away from her brother, laying a head down on the kotatsu. “A sperm bank, okay? I told my room mate about what I was thinking of doing and she took me to a sperm bank in San Francisco! She said it would be easier and less legally messy that way, and I agreed.” She groaned. “Why did I agree?”

“I think it's a little late to be asking that now,” Suga said with a chuckle.

“Don't laugh at me, dammit! I'm trying to do something nice for you and the love of your life!”

“Right, right, sorry!” he said, hands raised in a gesture of surrender that was somewhat spoiled by his grin. Then things turned serious again. “You really didn't think this through, did you?” he asked, brushing hair away from Kasumi's face.

She turned her head to face her brother. “It was better than my first plan for this,” she said with a slight grin.

“Which was?”

“Get you guys to come to Berkeley and have Dai-chan. . . well, you know.” Kasumi's face when she finished that disjointed sentence could have rivaled a tomato.

Suga felt his face instantly heat and knew he wasn't much better off. “You. . . You wanted. . .” He shook his head, working at stifling the slightly hysterical giggles trying to bubble out of him. But then he caught Kasumi's eye and the pair of them gave up the fight, dissolving into exuberant laughing fits.

Once their laughter died down Suga wiped tears from his face and then held out one hand, pinky extended toward Kasumi. “We will never speak of that issue again, and never – NEVER – tell Daichi. Agreed?”

Kasumi hooked her pinky with her brother's. “Agreed.” She gave a full body shudder before smiling again. “I only just found out I'm pregnant and this experience is already turning surreal. How am I supposed to get through the rest of it?”

“We'll get through it together,” Koushi said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then another thought occurred to him and he pulled back, glancing down at the blonde head. “If you planned all of this why did you seem so surprised when they told you you were pregnant?”

“Oh! Well, the staff at the clinic said it could sometimes take at least three tries for successful fertilization, and I only had two months left in the States, so. . .” She flushed a little and toyed with the hair beside her ear. “I. . . I'm so glad it worked,” she whispered, gazing at her brother. “You and Daichi deserve this, and so much more.” She blinked back tears. “You know I'd do just about anything for the two of you, right?”

Koushi wrapped his sister in his arms, fighting against his own tears. “I do now.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Suga finished rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth, shut the water and the lights off and moved to join his partner in bed. Daichi was sitting up, broad back against the headboard, gaze lost in some unknown distance. He was obviously still trying to process the conversation the three of them had had earlier that evening, not that Suga could blame him for feeling a little dazed. When he slid under the covers the dark haired man barely noticed.

“Dai -”

A hand came to rest gently on his thigh and Daichi shook his head, yanking himself back to the present. “Sorry, Koushi,” he said, putting his hand over his lover's. “I'm still just. . . In a daze, I think.” he leaned over and kissed the pale hair. “How are you so okay with this?”

Suga snorted. “Is that how I look?” When Daichi nodded he laughed. “Good. I don't want 'sumi to know exactly how overwhelmed I am by all of this. She's going to need all of the support she can get, especially. . .” His voice faded away and his face twisted in a grimace.

“Especially once your parents find out,” Daichi finished the thought, leaning forward to adjust his pillows before sliding down in the bed, gathering Koushi in his arms. “What do you think they'll do?” he asked.

“Besides stage a freak-out that will probably register on the Richter Scale?” Suga sighed and nestled his face in the crook of the other man's shoulder. “They'll fight. With words first, then probably in court.” He pushed away from Daichi slightly. “I did some research before you came home, and legal questions of surrogate mothers and surrogacy are a pretty murky area. The fact that she's my sister could make it better, or worse, depending on the interpretation.” He sighed and settled back down, curled against his lover's warmth. “On the plus side, though, we can prove that we didn't pay her to do this, which might go a long way towards helping her cause.”

“If it comes down to a legal battle, you mean.”

“You know my parents, Daichi. Do you honestly think it _won't_?”

Put like that he really couldn't argue, so instead changed the subject. “Are you going to tell her about what's going on with your father's medical group and the hospital?”

He felt Suga's nod against his shoulder. “I wasn't planning to, but I kind of like the idea of getting in there before Dad. That and seeing him on the receiving end of her wrath.”

Daichi laughed. “How is it that you can look all soft and sweet on the outside and be such a demon on the inside?”

“Sugawara family secret. We're known for being enigmatic; just look at Kasumi, for pity's sake! Who would have thought she'd do something like this?”

“You have to give her credit, though,” Daichi said, reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp. “Once she made this decision she thought of everything, even asking for a donor with Japanese ancestry.”

“Hmmm,” Suga hummed sleepily, starting to feel the stress of the day catch up to him. “Would you be okay with her living with us for a while?” he asked. “I mean, if it becomes necessary.”

“Of course.” Daichi replied, pulling his partner tighter against his side. “Is she planning on staying in school for now?”

“She says so. It shouldn't be a problem; by the time the current term is over she'll only be about six months along.” Suga sighed. “Obviously some things will need to be re-evaluated after that, but for now I don't expect any problems. But she does need to get established with an obstetrician and on a proper pre-natal regimen. I've got a list of reco -” His words got lost in a yawn. “Recommended doctors,” he finished. “Would you. . .?”

“Forward me the email and I'll look into each of them,” Daichi replied, lifting Koushi's chin for a lingering kiss. “Now go to sleep.”

It was a few minutes later, and he had just drifted into that comfortable half-asleep/half-awake state, when Daichi spoke again, softly.

“Suga?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want to tell me why Kasumi blushed so much when telling me about how she had made her decision?”

“Not really, no.

****~**~**~**~**~****

The next afternoon he was hip deep in plotting a series of quizzes when one of his co-workers knocked on the classroom door. “You okay?” came the question in a distinctive, deep voice. “We were all a little worried.”

Ushijima Wakatoshi had been a looming, intimidating presence when they were in high school. Genius ace at a powerhouse school, one of the top three spikers in the country, member of first the youth, and then the regular, national team. But when they had been partnered at a school to do their student teaching together Suga had also discovered that he was a genuinely caring individual, not to mention one of the smartest people he had ever met. Through that experience they had forged what some would have viewed as an unlikely friendship, one that had only deepened when they ended up teaching at the same high school after graduation.

He smiled a greeting at his tall friend. “I'm fine,” he replied. “I wasn't sick; I stayed home with my sister for a couple of days.”

Ushijima's eyebrows went up. “I thought she wasn't due home for about another week?”

“She came home early.” Suga went on to explain about the sick advisor and the canceled trip to Hawaii. “She's been staying with Daichi and I since she got back. Which reminds me,” he began, pulling his tablet close. “I need to email my mother and tell her that 'sumi has been with me and assure her that I shall return her daughter uncontaminated by my 'habits'.”

A grunt greeted that statement and he looked up to see the frown that frightened calculus students half to death on Ushijima's face. The other man knew Suga's parents, of course. He also knew about their attitude towards Daichi and anything related to their eldest son being, in his father's words, “not normal”. It was a subject that always set him off. Ushijima was as straight as straight could be, but he also strongly believed in live and let live, love and let love. He had been instrumental in bringing any number of difficult situations between Suga and his parents under control over the last few years, and his quiet, calm demeanor was something Koushi would always be grateful for.

The tablet chimed with an incoming message and Suga had to bite back a groan when he read his mother's response. Ushijima laughed. “Let me guess,” he began, grinning as Suga rolled his eyes. “She's pleased to know that Kasumi is safe and is counting on you to get her back to her parents' bosom in one piece. Does that sound about right?”

“More or less. Throw in a few extra passive-aggressive comments about children that don't stay in decent touch with their mother and you'd have it all covered.” Suga pushed a hand through his hair before gathering up the papers on his desk and shoving them and the tablet into his bag. “I can't focus on anything now, so I'll head home.” He rose and looked up at his friend. “If you don't have other plans why not come over for dinner tonight? I know 'sumi would love to see you.”

Ushijima's face immediately brightened. “It would be my pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

The soft knock on the door startled the dark haired man behind the desk, making him jump and knock a pile of files to the floor.

“Dammit, Sawamura, I was reading those!”

“You were sleeping.”

Iwaizumi Hajime attempted to shoot his one-time rival, now friend, one of his patented glares but it was spoiled by the smile that made the corners of his mouth twitch. He knelt on the floor to gather up the patient files that had toppled. “If I had known being Chief Resident would mean this much paperwork I would have thought twice about the job,” he said with a groan, rising to his feet before collapsing back into the desk chair. He looked Daichi up and down once before his tiny smile became a full fledged grin. “You have no files or patient charts! I think I love you Sawamura-kun!”

Daichi laughed as he slid into the one other chair in the room. “You know if anything ever goes wrong between Suga and I you're my next choice, Iwa-chan.” He deliberately used that old, high school nickname, laughing at Hajime's pained grunt in response. “But I am here to discuss something medical,” he went on. “Yamaguchi was my first choice, but no one seems to know where he is.”

“Probably sound asleep in a broom closet somewhere,” Hajime said, scrubbing his hands through his hair and increasing his resemblance to a disgruntled hedgehog. “He started his obstetrics rotation last week, and delivering babies at three o'clock in the morning can really take it out of you.”

Daichi nodded his understanding. “Yeah, ummm, obstetrics,” he began, stumbling a little over the words. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and passed it across the desk. “That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Hajime read over what was on the paper, noting that its origin was an email from someone in Nakimi Takeshi's family practice. “This is. . .” he broke off, not exactly sure what he should say.

“I just need you to give me some insight on each of those doctors,” Daichi explained, keeping his explanation as brief as possible.

Hajime's eyebrows reached toward his hairline. “These are all obstetricians, Daichi. And unless you and Suga know something that I don't. . .”

Daichi shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I can't really tell you anything else,” he replied, sounding apologetic. “It's not my secret to reveal,” he concluded.

Skimming the list of names again the Chief Resident let out a sigh. “I'm assuming that by 'insight' you mean you want me to offer a recommendation as to which one would be best for. . . someone to go to as a patient,” Hajime finally said after a tense moment. “But I have to tell you, Daichi, that I can't give the best recommendation for the situation without – you know - knowing what the situation is.”

Making a snap decision to trust his friend and colleague (and knowing that Suga would have felt the same) Daichi stood up and closed the door before resuming his seat. He leaned across the desk and lowered his voice. “Suga's sister is pregnant.” He held up a hand to stop whatever response Hajime planned when his mouth dropped open. “She went to a fertility center in San Francisco while she was studying at Berkeley. She, uh, intends to give the child to Suga and I to raise,” he concluded, closing his eyes as he felt a flush climb his cheeks.

For the longest time the only sounds in the small office were their breathing and the tick of the clock on the wall. “Ooookay,” Hajime finally whispered, making Daichi's eyes snap open. He looked down at the paper on his desk. “In that case your best bet would be Hiroko-sensei.” He grabbed a pen and underlined the name on the list before him. “He's the youngest of all of them and nowhere near as culturally conservative.” He grinned slightly. “All of the care with none of the judgment,” he concluded. He used the pen to scratch behind one ear. “Daichi -”

“Yeah, I know,” the other man said, sitting back in the chair with a grimace. “What's going on here at the hospital won't make this any easier.”

“Does Kasumi-chan know?”

“Not yet,” Daichi replied with a shake of his head. “We're going to tell her, just haven't gotten around to it yet.” His sigh was forceful enough to rustle the papers on the desk. “Can we change the subject, please? What's Tooru up to lately?”

“He's in Hokkaido, supposedly overseeing construction on a bridge he designed. But as far as I can tell all he does is complain about the cold.”

Daichi had to laugh as he imagined Oikawa Tooru, notorious hater of all things winter, forced to not only be outside but to be near water, enduring cold, damp wind, as his vision became reality. Never mind the trauma of what wearing a hat would do to his hair. “Well, when he gets home the two of you will have to come over for dinner. It's been a long time.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

It was just starting to snow when Suga heard Daichi's car pull into the driveway, headlights catching the soft motion of the flakes. He moved to open the back door, pressing a warm kiss to a cold cheek. “Just in time,” he said as Daichi sat on the bench to remove his shoes. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.”

Daichi wrapped his arm's around Koushi's waist when the shorter man turned back to the stove. He stuck his cold nose against the back of Suga's neck, just below the hairline, and laughed at the involuntary mewl of protest that escaped. “I saw the other car in the turnaround,” he said, keeping his voiced soft. “Is it who I think it is?”

Suga nodded, giving the sukiyaki a final stir before turning off the heat and preparing to transfer the entire pot to the dining table. “I wanted a little extra moral support when we tell Kasumi about what Dad is trying to do, and since Ushijima knows the situation and has always been fond of 'sumi. . .” His voice trailed off with a shrug as he turned to his partner. “Can you warm up the burner on the table while I get the eggs?”

As he moved to do just that Daichi caught snatches of conversation from the living room. Ushijima's deep voice was quiet, as usual; a comforting rumble in which words couldn't always be discerned. Kasumi, in contrast, was bright and clear in all of her responses. He caught a few words; Telegraph Hill, Fisherman's Wharf, Embarcadero, and then something about a Giant's baseball game, and Ushijima seemed to be laughing at her exuberance while at the same time agreeing with her.

He flipped the switch on the burner, adjusting the temperature so it would keep their meal just warm enough, then went back to help Suga with the rest of the preparations. He lifted the heavy iron pot from the stove and brought it to the table before collecting chopsticks and the plates. Suga followed him with the bowl of beaten egg, carefully pouring it into the shallow bowls at each place setting. He surveyed the table, gave a satisfied nod, and called his sister and their guest.

The meal conversation was dominated by Kasumi and Ushijima and seemed to be simply a continuation from before. Suga sat in his usual place with a soft smile on his face, pleased with each bite of food his sister took. For his part Daichi did his best to follow what was being discussed, but he was at a total loss. Finally he just laughed out loud with a shake of his head. “I didn't realise you were so familiar with San Francisco, Ushiwaka,” he said when his three companions all turned questioning looks his way.

A faint blush painted itself across the former ace's cheeks. “The last tournament I played in for the national team was held in San Francisco, and we had a week afterwards to spend in the city. It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been.”

“It _is_ , Dai-chan!” Kasumi put in, voice excited. “You and Koushi should take your next vacation there! It's just. . . Argh! I don't even have words for how amazing it is!”

“I remember my first cable car ride.” Ushijima spoke softly and had a far-away, almost wistful look on his face. “We went past the St. Francis Hotel and right after we crested that hill it was like. . .”

“The bay just opened up beneath you and you could see everything!” Kasumi added, also looking a little wistful. “You could see Fisherman's Wharf, and the Bay Bridge off to the right, and Alcatraz on its tiny island in all of that blue water.” She sighed. “I really hope I'll get another change to see it in my life.”

“I'm sure you will, 'sumi, with determination like yours,” Suga said, speaking for the first time since they had all sat down. He rose to his feet and started to clear away the dishes, but his sister beat him to it.

“No, Kou-chan, you cooked, so I clean. Just like when we were kids, right?” She grinned and turned to Ushijima. “You'll help me, won't you 'toshi?” He nodded once and stood, grabbing the heavy iron pot off of the burner. “You two go relax while we clean up and make tea.”

In the living room Daichi all but collapsed on the sofa, the fatigue from weeks of stress and lousy sleep catching up to him. Suga sat beside him and immediately started to card his finger's through Daichi's short, dark hair; a ritual that always managed to relax him. That and the low hum of voices from the kitchen had his eyes closing against his will, and before he knew it he was stretched out on the sofa, head pillowed in his lover's lap. “Do you want to tell me the real reason Ushijima is here now?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“Umm, not really?” Koushi replied.

Daichi's eyes opened and he sat up. He knew that tone of voice and that look on Suga's face. “You're matchmaking,” he accused, taking careful note of the flush that rose out of the collar of the shirt and went all the way to the silver hair. “Koushi. . .” He sighed and moved further away, out of reach, knowing that his lover's hands on him would be a distraction. “You can not be serious.”

“Why not?”

A snort escaped Daichi before he could stop himself. “Why not? Let's make a list, shall we? One, you father is doing his level best to arrange my economic demise by getting me fired and ensuring no hospital in Myagi ever hires me again. Two, your sister has just returned home from four months abroad and has no idea what's been happening. Three, that same sister is pregnant with a child she intends to hand over to you and I to raise as our own. Four -”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Now is probably not the best time for this.” A little smile tugged at one corner of Suga's mouth. “But, you know, Kasumi's going to need all of the support she can get, especially considering -”

“Considering how your parents are going to react to all of this,” Daichi sighed out and dropped his head to the back of the sofa. “I see your point, but this might not be the best way. You don't even know if 'sumi is willing to tell anyone else.”

“Well, Ushijima is here mainly as moral support for you and I,” Suga said. “He knows what's going on with Dad's machinations and I'm hoping his presence might soften Kasumi's reaction.”

“My reaction to what?”

Daichi's head jerked up just as Suga's shoulders tensed. They both turned their heads toward the arch that separated the living room from the kitchen. Kasumi stood there, arms folded across her chest. Her quizzical expression started to change to something a bit angrier.

“Koushi?”

Suga sighed. “I was hoping to put this off for a bit longer, you know. You deserve a better welcome home than. . . Well, this.” He watched as Ushijima walked up behind Kasumi and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, steering her to the overstuffed armchair. Once she was comfortable he joined Suga and Daichi on the sofa, but sat upright against one of the arms, his body language keeping him out of the conversation for the time being.

“Okay, I'm comfortable, I've already had a terrific welcome home from you guys, and I'm ready to hear whatever it is you think is so horrible,” Kasumi said with a smile. When Kenma jumped into her lap she stroked the soft fur behind his ears. “So tell me: what has Dad done this time?”

“What makes you think it has anything to do with Dad?” Suga asks, glancing at Daichi from the corner of his eye.

Kasumi laughed. “Do you honestly think I can't tell? Seriously?” When he glared at her she sighed, sounding completely put-upon. “Fine, I'll explain.” She pointed to her brother. “You have been jittery and on edge since you picked me up at the airport.” Her finger moved to Daichi. “You haven't been able to look me in the eye anytime our parents are mentioned.” Last she pointed at Ushijima. “And you are. . . well, here, presumably for moral support. All of those combined make it pretty clear that something is up, and when something disturbs you two to that extent it almost always involves Dad.” She grinned in triumph. “So tell me, already.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“You wish.”

Koushi threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture that made Daichi laugh, and suddenly all of the tension drained out of the room. Kasumi got to her feet, Kenma cradled in her arms, and moved to the sofa. She dropped the cat into Ushijima's lap and then flopped down between him and her brother. “Maybe it'll help if I start,” she said, leaning into Suga's side. “I know that Dad's medical group has been looking into gaining control of smaller hospitals in the area. He told me in an email after I'd been at Berkeley for about a month.” her breath huffed out in a half-laugh, half-snort of disgust. “I think he imagined I'd be proud of him.”

“Oh,” her brother replied, his voice small. He glanced at Daichi. “Well, if you already know that much the rest won't come as much of a surprise. One of the hospitals they are trying to acquire is Daichi's.”

Kasumi's face blanched, then flushed an angry red. “You're serious,” she whispered. It wasn't a question, so no one bothered responding. They just sat, waiting for what they suspected would be a spectacular explosion.

But it ended up being strangely subdued. Kasumi was angry, no doubt about that, but it was an icy sort of anger. Cold, calculating, and did not bode well for the Sugawara patriarch. Daichi glanced at Suga. “Well, that reunion dinner in a couple of days should be an interesting experience,” he said with a breathy laugh. “Between your father's nefarious plots and Kasumi's pregnancy -” He bit back the rest of his words, clapping one hand over his mouth. A muffled _Shit!_ was still heard.

Ushijima looked startled as a blush climbed his cheeks. “Preg. . . Pregnant?” he finally managed to choke out as he met Kasumi's eyes.

She just sighed. “You weren't kidding about not being able to keep this a secret,” she said to her brother.

****~**~**~**~**~****

The next morning was Saturday, thankfully, and sleeping in was on the top of Daichi's list of things to do that day. The stress of the week had piled up, one thing after another, and all he wanted was his soft bed and his lover at his side. He shifted closer to Suga, tucking his face into the fresh smelling hair at the nape of the other man's neck, and pressed a soft kiss to the sleep-warmed skin. He heard Suga sigh and, with a smile, kissed him again, with a little more force and a flick of his tongue on the skin.

This time when Suga sighed it was almost a moan, and he pressed his ass back into the cradle of Daichi's hips for a long moment before rolling halfway over. His eyes blinked open lazily. “Morning,” he whispered, the sleep roughened voice sending a shiver down Daichi's spine.

“Mmmm,” was all Daichi replied as he continued to press kisses to Suga's neck, working his way towards the hollow of his collarbone. He lingered briefly on the pulse point, feeling his smile widen when the vein jumped beneath his caress.

Koushi's shoulders shook a little with laughter. “You're so predictable, Daichi,” he breathed before lifting his head and licking behind the other man's ear. Goose-flesh immediately erupted on Daichi's arms, making Suga laugh that much harder.

“You are a cruel man, Sugawara Koushi,” he groaned as wet heat enveloped his earlobe. He flopped onto his back, tugging the silver-haired man with him, until Suga was straddling his legs. He pressed up with his hips, just enough to make his burgeoning erection unmistakable.

Suga's breath caught when he felt the press of hardening flesh against his own and shifted his hands to the comforter on either side of Daichi's head, bringing their faces closer together. When his lover's hands slid under his t-shirt and up his back, fingers trailing along the dip of his spine, he moved in for a kiss, pushing his tongue past Daichi's lips and reveling in the other man's response, morning breath be damned. The hands on his back slid down and underneath the waistband of the thin cotton lounge pants he slept in, cupping his ass, and pushing their now fully hardened cocks together. Suga pulled his mouth off of Daichi's with a strained gasp.

And fully jolted away from his lover at the sound of the guest bathroom's door slamming open and Kasumi's retching quickly following. Suga was off Daichi, and off the bed, in record time, passing through their bedroom door to attend to his sister.

Leaving Daichi, desperately hard and horny, to laugh softly to himself, thinking that he'd better get used to being left hanging once the baby arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later they had Kasumi's “Welcome Home” dinner. Suga had lobbied his parents without cease to have the meal at their house, convinced that it would be considerably more comfortable to discuss difficult topics at home. They had each taken the day off from work, Suga to cook and Daichi to be on hand for any errand running or other assistance might be needed. Once Kasumi's daily morning sickness faded she was able to help, although she was underfoot and disruptive more than anything else. Suga finally banished her from the kitchen with instructions to keep the cats confined and herself out of the way.

“You should let her help, you know,” Daichi said as he chopped carrots. “She's pregnant, not an invalid.”

Suga sighed. “I know that, but I'd rather have her looking as well rested as possible. This evening will only go downhill if it begins with my mother saying I haven't been taking proper care of my sister. Never mind the rest of it.”

“Point taken.” Daichi held the bowl out toward Suga. “More carrots?” he asked.

“Nope, that's plenty. Can you get the marinade ready for the mushrooms? You know my dad likes that extra kick in his miso.”

Daichi moved to the refrigerator to gather the ingredients, jumping when a phone started to ring.

“Shit!” Suga exclaimed, pulling his hands out of the bowl where he was mixing the rice to make mochi. “Can you answer that?” he asked, sticking out one hip so his partner could see the phone in his back pocket.

With an exaggerated, comic leer Daichi slid his hand into the pocket, carefully rubbing Suga's ass as he removed the phone. It wasn't much of a conversation; Daichi listened for a few minutes before pressing a button and hanging up. He put the phone back in the pocket, again taking the time to squeeze a cheek with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Suga laughed, giving his butt one quick shake and smacking Daichi's shoulder, leaving a smear of rice on his shirt. “What was it?”

“Just Hiroko-sensei's office calling to confirm Kasumi's appointment for tomorrow.” He pulled the soy sauce and mustard from the refrigerator, then began searching for the sesame oil. “You still want me to go with her, right?”

“Mmmm, yes. I have to proctor exams for the first years and nothing but my personal deathbed will get me out of it.” He turned from his rice mixture to regard his partner. “You're okay with it, right? It's a first visit and evaluation, so there shouldn't be anything too extreme.”

Daichi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “The way you talk you'd think I wasn't the medical professional in the group.” He brought his gaze back down. “I'll be fine, Koushi. Not even scared of any female anatomy I might have to hear about.”

Suga threw a blob of rice at him. “Keep talking like that and I'll involve you in every appointment. Just so you know.”

Daichi was quiet for so long after that comment that Suga pulled his attention from his cooking. “Dai?”

He shook his head and started mixing the marinade. “I'm fine, just. . . I hope nothing changes after we tell your parents tonight.”

The sound of the pounding of the rice turned almost savage. “I won't let anything change, Daichi. And neither will Kasumi.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The elder Sugawaras were so stereotypically married that they were almost a caricature. Kensei, the stern patriarch, the breadwinner, the undisputed boss of the household. And Mariko, quiet, unassuming, and impeccably well-mannered. They had married fairly young and had their fist child before they were twenty-five. A desire for a second child almost six years later had resulted in three when the twins Kasumi and Koda were born. Familial expectations were centered on the eldest son, but all of that had shattered when Koushi had fallen in love with his best friend Daichi in high school.

That didn't stop the maintenance of appearances, though. As far as anyone outside the family was concerned Koushi, although not following the preferred path, was still a perfectly respectable young man just waiting to meet the right young lady to fall in love with and marry. When it could not be avoided they treated Daichi with a mixture of frigid civility and a courtesy that was so formal if was almost laughable.

“Everything was delicious, Koushi,” Mariko said, delicately wiping her lips with a napkin before turning to her daughter. “I hope you helped, dear. Cooking is a valuable skill for a young lady to possess.”

Kasumi rolled her eyes. “It's not a bad thing for a young man either, Mom,” she replied with a look at her twin, who glared at her in response.

Mariko tittered. “Well, yes, but most young men prefer a woman to cook. Much more. . . proper.”

Daichi coughed to cover up the sudden urge to laugh. Suga shot him a pointed look. “I'm pleased you enjoyed my cooking, Mother,” he said, tone as sharp as one of his kitchen knives. “As improper as it may have been.”

Kensei cleared his throat. “I hardly think your mother was implying that, Koushi,” he reprimanded. “And dinner was delicious.”

“Thank you, Father.” Daichi was probably the only person in the room who caught all of the irony in Suga's tone. The pair exchanged a glance, Daichi with a raised eyebrow. Koushi shook his head and the two of them stood to begin clearing the dishes. Kasumi, with an almost apologetic look for her parents, joined them in the kitchen a minute later.

“ _I hope you helped, dear_ ,” she mimicked their mother with precision. “ _Much more proper._ Blergh! I can't believe her sometimes.”

“Keep your voice down, 'sumi,” Suga scolded her. “And please be useful; either help clean up or make tea.”

“I'll make the tea,” Daichi stepped in, grinning at Kasumi. “I like the impropriety of a man doing such a thing.”

Kasumi laughed and Suga scowled. “Stop encouraging her,” he hissed at Daichi, causing the other two to giggle. They quickly sobered, though, when Kasumi cast a glance over her shoulder toward the dining room.

“When are we telling them?” she asked, looking nervous.

Daichi shrugged and looked to Suga, who shook his head. “I'd say wait until Dad is feeling a bit more mellow after some tea, but I don't think anything will make him mellow enough to hear this piece of news.”

“Maybe a liter of sake,” Daichi muttered, causing Koushi to punch his arm with a muffled chuckle.

Silence reigned in the kitchen after that, broken only by the clinking of dishes as brother and sister loaded the dishwasher and the whistling of the tea kettle. Daichi got out their nicest tea set, one that had been a gift from his parents when they had first bought their house. The ritual of preparing everything had a calming effect, and when it was ready he felt much better about what the rest of the evening. Not good about it, but certainly better.

When he glanced up he saw both Sugawara siblings watching him with affectionate smiles. Suga laid a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. “Ready?” he asked, looking at both his lover and his sister.

Daichi nodded but Kasumi bit her lip and dropped her gaze. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Hey, it's okay,” he said, kissing her temple. “We'll be right there with you, and not just tonight. We're with you for all of this.” He glanced at Suga. “Right?”

“Absolutely,” was the reply, and Suga stepped closer and cradled his sister's face in his hands, raising it so their gazes met. “You told me a few days ago that you'd do almost anything for Daichi and I, remember? Well, now's my time to assure you that we'd do just about anything for you.” He gave her head a gentle shake. “Believe in us.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The silence that greeted Kasumi's announcement was so complete it was as if all sound had been forcibly sucked out of the room. Not even the ticking of the clock on the mantle or the creaking of wooden chairs could be heard.

“Say that again,” Kensei finally spoke after an interminably long moment.

Kasumi's face flushed an even deeper red as she glanced at Koushi, who gave her the tiniest nod. “I'm pregnant,” she repeated, voice much stronger and more confident this time.

Mariko made a noise in her throat that sounded like a strangled kitten. “How. . .” She coughed. “How did this happen?”

“How does it usually happen, Mom? You have three children; you should know these things.”

“Kasumi,” Suga scolded at the same time his father said “Mariko,” in a tone of unmistakable command. Their mother didn't physically flinch, but she obviously withdrew from the conversation emotionally. Koda hadn't visibly reacted to any of it, beyond blinking a few more times than was necessary. There was another drawn-out silence before Kensei rose from his chair. “Gather your things; we're going home.” He glanced at his watch. “I'll call some people tomorrow and make arrangements to deal with the situation.”

Daichi gasped and saw Kasumi grip her elder brother's arm out of the corner of his eye. “Father -” Suga began.

“Were my instructions not clear, Kasumi?” he asked, voice hard and completely ignoring his eldest son. “Get your things.”

Kasumi was as pale as a ghost but her face was set in resolute lines as she stared at her father. “No,” she finally said. He voice didn't waver one bit.

“Kasumi -”

“No,” she repeated, sounding more forceful. “I'm not leaving.” She glanced at both Koushi and Daichi. “And I have no intention of 'dealing” with the situation.” She looked imploringly at her mother, hoping for some measure of understanding. “I'm having this baby,” she declared. Her face pinked as she went on. “I. . . I didn't get pregnant the usual way. I visited a fertility clinic and underwent artificial insemination.” her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before delivering the last, and most incendiary, piece of the story. “I'm having this baby to give a child to Koushi and Daichi.”

“Fuck,” Koda gasped out, the first word he had spoken since the bomb had been dropped. Their father flinched at the sound.

“Leave,” he instructed his younger son. “Wait in the car, Koda,” he went on when Kasumi's twin seemed on the verge of objecting. With an unknowable glance for his sister Koda grabbed his coat and left the house without a backward glance.

“Kensei -”

He passed the car keys to his wife. “Join Koda,” he ordered without looking at her.

“But -”

“This doesn't concern you, Mariko,” he went on with a piercing stare. “Now please do as I ask.”

“Stay, Mother,” Suga put in, with no less steel in his voice than his father showed. “This _does_ concern you, and you have a right for your opinion to be heard. He glared at his father. “This is my house, and I'll not allow anyone to be treated so poorly here.”

Kensei exhaled on a snort. “So be it, I'll speak plainly, then.” he stared at his daughter. “You do understand that the law is against you in this, don't you? Homosexuals have no rights of adoption, and your wishes will count for very little when set against the laws that forbid those actions.”

Daichi tensed; never, in all the years he had known the man, had he ever felt such an urge to punch Sugawara Kensei. But a warm hand came to rest on the small of his back and he relaxed, letting that desire subside. He turned his head and met Koushi's gaze with a sigh, stepping back to leave the field to the siblings.

“This isn't an adoption in the strictest sense of the word,” Suga began. “This is a child that I will have a biological connection to, and if the mother wants to invest parental rights in myself and my partner that in no way violates a law.”

Kensei laughed. “That's a specious argument and you know it. Even if it were accepted in a court of law as the grandparents your mother and I have a more direct biological connection, and therefore rights, to this child.”

“Are you willing to fight this out in court, Father?”

“Are you, Koushi?” He glanced at Daichi and his face twisted in a smirk. “Considering certain. . . other factors I would imagine you'd prefer to keep your head down for the foreseeable future.”

Kasumi stepped forward then, shoving herself angrily between her father and brother. “That's enough!” she cried. “If you want to take this to court I can't stop you, Father, but you'll do it without what you think is your advantage over Koushi and Dai-chan. If you try I'll make sure the true motive behind your machinations at the hospital are known. To the Board of Directors, the Chief of Staff, and to the media.” She watched as Kensei's lips curled in a sneer and anticipated his next argument. “You want to say that no one in the press will care about the difficulties of a pair of homosexuals in Myagi, but you should know that attitudes are changing. Our country is changing. There might be more support on our side than you'd expect. Not to mention how petty and small-minded you'll end up looking, treating your eldest son with such contempt.”

Kensei's face flushed an angry red and one of his hands lifted toward his daughter, fingers clenching in a fist. Daichi pulled her away from the other man and stepped right into his space. “You should leave now, Sugawara-san,” he said, coldly formal. “As of this moment you are no longer welcome in our home.”

With one last glare at his children Kensei snatched his coat off of the rack and stormed from the house, followed silently by his wife.  The slam of the door reverberated for long moments afterwards. Daichi sighed gustily and turned to where Koushi held his sister, rubbing her back in soothing circles as her shoulders shook with sobs. “Dai -” Suga started to say

“I'm calling Chikara in the morning,” Daichi interrupted. “Even if we don't end up in court a little legal advice would not go amiss.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Ennoshita Chikara looked from his old volleyball captain to the sister of his one-time vice-captain. He had worked to keep his jaw from dropping as the pair of them had related the entire issue, culminating in the previous night's ugly scene and threats of legal action. When the entire story had been told he took off his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, first of all I am obligated to remind you that family law is not my specialty,” he began, watching as Daichi's face fell. “I can recommend another attorney to take on your case if it becomes necessary.” He glanced from one to the other of them. “I don't know if I could really help you when it counts, Daichi-san.”

Daichi and Kasumi exchanged a look before she shook her head. “We don't want someone who can handle our case better, Chika,” Daichi said as he rested a hand on Kasumi's. “We want someone we can trust.”

Ennoshita's face cracked in a wide smile. “Well, I can get you the best of both worlds, I think.” he pressed a button on the phone and when his assistant answered instructed him to “Fetch the newest partner.”. “I have a case I think he might take an interest in,” was all the explanation given.

Barely five minutes passed before a knock on the office door heralded the new arrival, and Daichi started to laugh when he saw who it was. Kasumi leaped to her feet and threw her arms around him. “Tsukki!” she shouted.

Daichi rose and gently detached Kasumi from her latest victim, shaking Tsukishima's hand as he did. “It's good to see you, Kei,” he said with genuine warmth in his voice. “When did you come back to Myagi?”

“Permanently? About two months ago. But I was back and forth between Nagano and here for just over a year before that.”

Daichi glanced at Ennoshita and saw the smirk on his face. That was enough of a clue. “You handled your brother and Saeko's adoption,” he said, a grin breaking out. “You're the best of both worlds!”

Chikara laughed at waved at the trio. “Take them to your office, Kei,” he instructed, tearing a few pages off of his pad and passing them to the younger man. “Here are the notes I took during the conversation. You'll, uh. . . need a bit of a grounding.”

It was a short walk through another part of the building to get to Tsukishima's office but the attorney managed to read through his colleague's notes as they went. When he took a seat behind his desk his face was open and unguarded, the mask of a skilled lawyer not in place for that brief moment. But then, with some effort, he smoothed the emotions away and met the gazes of his new clients. “So. . .” he began, folding his hands on top of the papers Ennoshita had given him. “I'm not going to insult any of you by asking why -”

“Why what?” Kasumi asked.

“Why any of it,” was the calm reply, although it was accompanied by a tiny lip twitch. “I'll just start by outlining what the situation is from a legal standpoint.” Tsukishima took a deep breath. “Laws with regard to anything outside of 'natural' conception – in-vitro fertilization, artificial insemination – and surrogacy are disturbingly vague. And when you add in negative attitudes about lesbian, gay, and transgender issues the picture gets even murkier.” He held up a hand when Kasumi appeared about to interrupt. “But an argument can be made that none of that applies here. This can be viewed as more a question of guardianship, which is in force regardless of how the child was conceived. In that case the biological connection is of paramount importance, which I'm assuming you knew when you made your decision.” The last remark was directed to Kasumi, who nodded.

“And it's of benefit that you approached this as you did, since we won't have to navigate through two sets of parental rights,” Tsukishima went on. “I can tell you that that was the worst part of Akiteru and Saeko's situation. So as of right now the primary question that needs to be answered is this: did you and Sugawara-san, at any time or in any way, offer payment to Kasumi in exchange for her service in this manner?”

Daichi felt his stomach clench. He had known the question would be asked, but hadn't expected it to be so brutally phrased. He suspected that Tsukishima had put it that way because it was brutal, but that didn't make him feel any better. “No, of course not!” he exclaimed, trying to swallow unwarranted indignation.

“Not even indirectly?” Kei asked. “Did you send any money while she was in America, money that can not be accounted for by her regular expenses while there?”

Kasumi frowned and glanced at Daichi. “My university here paid for all school-related expenses and my parents took care of other things like rent and pocket money through a monthly allowance.”

“We did send some, though,” Daichi put in with a smile. “You complained that they were awfully stingy, so we supplemented your allowance on two occasions, remember?”

“How much did you send?” Tsukishima asked, pen and notepad out.

“Three thousand yen each time.”

Kei wrote that down and then glanced at Kasumi. “You didn't use that money to pay for the services at the fertility clinic, did you?”

She blushed. “No. I, uh, put it on the credit card Mom and Dad gave me for emergencies.”

Daichi looked shocked for a moment, then he started to laugh.

****~**~**~**~**~****

The meeting went on longer than either of them had expected, but when all was said and done they felt much better about the situation. Tsukishima hadn't hesitated in agreeing to take on the case if it came to that, even waiving the customary retainer. “We can work out the money after the fact,” he had said, hinting that all costs could be included in any settlement, if necessary.

Kasumi fell asleep during the drive back to the house, exhausted from the days activities and emotions. Daichi took extra care in driving so as not to wake her, but he couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped him when he saw the car waiting in their driveway. Kasumi woke up and looked blearily around. “Dai? What's going on?”

“You tell me,” he ground out as he shut the car off and all but threw open the driver's door, moving around the car to help Kasumi out. He hung back as she approached the other car and the person who had emerged from it when they pulled into the driveway.

“Mom?”


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the last first year fled from the exam room, thunderous steps echoing in the corridor, Suga heaved a sigh of relief and all but collapsed into his desk chair. His eyes felt like sandpaper and he was all too aware of the after-effects of last evening's drama and the subsequent sleepless night. And in a strange twist of fate he found himself thankful for a day full of proctoring exams as opposed to actual teaching. He didn't think he could have managed that today, not when he would have much preferred to be with his sister and Daichi.

He had received one, quick text message from his partner when they had left the doctor's office, just to let him know that the appointment had gone well. He knew they were headed to their old friend's law office after that, and it was that fact that was giving him the tension headache to end all tension headaches.

A soft tap on the doorjamb had him jumping, startled out of his internal ramblings. “I thought you would have been gone by now,” Ushijima said. “I know you must be eager to get home.”

Suga snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am, but I'm not, if that makes any sense.”

“Not much.”

With a laugh Suga shook his head. “I want to get home to find out exactly how things went at 'sumi's first obstetrician appointment, but I don't want to learn what happened at the lawyer's office.”

“Why would they have gone to a lawyer?” Ushijima sounded genuinely confused.

“We told my parents last night.”

“Oh. OH!”

“Yeah, that pretty much covers it.” Suga sighed and began stuffing his work into his bag before gathering up the exam books that were piled on the desk. He started sorting them and slotting them into their appropriate places in the accordion file, continuing to talk as he did. “Dad reacted about how you'd expect, although I think we were all surprised by his comments about -” he made air quotes “ - dealing with the situation.”

Ushijima's jaw tightened and a muscle started to jump in his cheek. “He suggested. . .”

“An abortion, yeah. Kasumi shut that idea down in a heartbeat, though, by telling him what she intended for her child. That was when the shit really hit the fan.” Suga grinned, and it had a slightly feral edge to it. “He told Koda to leave and then went off about homosexuals not being allowed to adopt which meant that the law was against what Kasumi wanted -”

“But this isn't exactly an adoption, right?”

“That's what I told my father, but it didn't stop him. He insisted that if 'sumi was wanting to invest parental rights in someone else that he and Mom had a better right, since their biological connection to this child is more direct.” He sighed. “And that's when the possibility of a legal fight was brought into the mix.”

“Ah. So Sawamura and Kasumi-chan went to a lawyer for advice.” Ushijima nodded. “A wise decision, even if nothing ever comes of your father's threats.”

“That's what Daichi said.” Suga finished sorting the exams and pushed a hand through his hair. “That it would be a good idea to at least gain some sense of where we stand in all of this before it becomes truly necessary.”

“Where was your mother while all of this was happening?”

He picked up the now full accordion file and walked out of the classroom, Ushijima at his heels. “She was there. Dad tried to force her out the same way he did to Koda but I wanted her to stay. She didn't say a word, though, which I suppose shouldn't have been much of a surprise.” He leaned against the wall for a moment to adjust the shoulder strap of his bag. “She's always been Sugawara Kensei's wife before being our mother. But I thought that just this once. . .” He blew out a breath, fluttering hair away from his face. “I suppose it doesn't really matter what I thought.

“You thought – or rather hoped – that this one time she would care more about her child's well-being than the image her husband wants the world to see. Especially considering she now knows there is a grandchild involved.” Ushijima's smile was warm and just a little bit comforting. “It was not an unreasonable expectation.”

They reached the school's main office and dropped off all of the exam booklets they were carrying, making sure to collect those that were earmarked for their subjects. Suga was relieved to see that neither of them had that many to grade and said so. “I'm not sure I'd be able to focus well enough right now,” he said. “It'll be a relief when Christmas break arrives.” He glanced at his friend out of the corner of one eye. “What's going on with you right now? You've been awfully quiet for the last ten minutes.” When Ushijima just shrugged Suga glared at him. “Wakatoshi.”

The taller man gave his head a shake. “It's nothing, really. Just. . . I want to be a good friend – be supportive – through all of this, both for you and Daichi and for Kasumi-chan, but I'm. . .” He exhaled in a gusty sigh and stared at the ceiling. “It's silly.”

Suga noticed the slight pink tinge coloring his friend's cheeks and a sly grin grew. “You like my sister!” He exclaimed with a chuckle. “You like her!” he sing-songed, a little too loudly if Ushijima's reaction was anything to go by. He clapped one hand over Suga's mouth and looked around, making sure nobody was there to overhear.

“What are you, twelve?!”

“Mmmph ummp blthhh.”

With a shake of his head and a reluctant smile Ushijima removed his hand from the shorter man's face. “Had enough fun at my expense?” he asked, grinning when Suga nodded. “But I don't see why you're so surprised. Isn't that why you invited me to dinner that night?”

Suga sighed. “You heard Daichi and I talking.”

“You weren't exactly quiet. But all of that is beside the point,” he continued. “You were right when you said I've always been fond of Kasumi-chan, and now it's. . . well, it's so, so much more.” He pushed open the door and they emerged into the chilly afternoon. “I mean, someone who could do what she is doing for you and Sawamura has to be pretty special. I guess I just want to know more about who she is. Outside of being your sister, I mean.”

“That's not silly.” At the questioning look from his friend Suga went on. “You said a bit ago that what you were thinking about was silly, and this isn't. At all.”

Ushijima laughed. “Yeah, but it's hardly the ideal time to be thinking about asking Kasumi-chan out, let alone actually doing it.” He pushed a hand through his hair. “I mean. . . pregnancy and all. Not to mention she's your sister -”

“She's my sister whether she's pregnant or not, Ushiwaka, so if that's what's bothering you let me ease your mind.” Suga grinned. “You have my permission, and my blessing, to ask my sister out.” Then his grin faded and he looked pensive for a moment. “Besides, I think this might be the sort of distraction 'sumi needs.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

If he had thought escaping into the kitchen would have provided some relief Daichi was sadly mistaken. The oppressive atmosphere that radiated from the two women in the living room followed him as he worked at putting together the tea things. The longer the silence between mother and daughter stretched the more tense he became. So much so that when his phone buzzed in his pocket he nearly jumped out of his skin.

**From: Koushi**

<Will be home a bit late>

<Getting dinner with Ushiwaka>

Daichi sucked in a breath, sorely tempted to text back _Your mother is here so get your ass home right NOW!_ but he managed to keep his temper under control. Besides, he had a feeling that adding Suga into the current mix might prove disastrous. He knew that Kasumi was still upset from the previous evening's discussion, and Koushi had an almost unconscious ability to rile her up more. Calm was what was needed now, so he simply sent an acknowledgment of the message before collecting everything onto a tray and moving back to the living room.

Once he set the tray down he hesitated for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed. “You aren't staying, Sawamura-san?” Mariko asked, an unreadable expression on her face.

The tension immediately returned to his shoulders, and Daichi found himself remembering a time before he had “defiled” Koushi when this woman had called him Daichi-kun with genuine warmth in her voice. He gave her a polite smile. “That's up to Kasumi, Mariko-san,” he said, with a glance at the younger woman. “If she wants me to leave I'll leave. If she wants me to stay I'll stay.”

“Stay, Dai-chan,” Kasumi whispered, and the discomfort audible in those words tugged at his heart. He hated that anyone should feel less than at ease in the presence of one of their parents, so with no hesitation he sat beside her on the sofa, giving one of her hands a reassuring squeeze. The touch seemed to communicate a measure of strength to Kasumi, because her shoulders straightened and she finally looked up and met her mother's gaze squarely.

“Why are you here, Mother?” she asked, speaking a little more formally than usual.

Mariko took a sip of tea to delay her response, but even so Daichi's sharp eyes caught the tremor in her hands. When she lowered the cup back to the table, though, she seemed perfectly composed. “Have you made arrangements to see an obstetrician?” she asked, avoiding her daughter's question.

Daichi and Kasumi exchanged a telling glance before she made an answer. “Yes, Mother. My first appointment was today.”

“And everything is well?”

Kasumi looked like she wanted to laugh. “Everything is fine. I've got my guidelines to follow and my pre-natal vitamins, and another appointment for the month after next.” She leaned forward and picked up her cup, sipping at her tea. “And now that the pleasantries are out of the why I'd like an answer to my question: why are you here?

“I. . . I wanted to make sure you were feeling all right after last evening's. . . unpleasantness.”

That word finally broke Kasumi and she burst out laughing. “Unpleasantness? UNPLEASANTNESS?! Is that what the oh-so proper Sugawara Mariko calls it when her husband threatens their eldest son with not only legal action but also physical violence?”

“Kasumi -”

“No, don't bother. I know the answer to that question.” Kasumi got to her feet, accidentally knocking the table and spilling tea. She pushed a hand through her hair and turned to Daichi. “I need to lay down for a bit,” she whispered, sketching a quick bow. “Excuse me, please.”

There was a tense silence for a long moment after Kasumi left the room. Daichi refused to meet Mariko's eyes and walked off to get a rag to clean up the spill. When he returned to the living room she was still sitting in the armchair, spine rigid and face a mask of shock. It wasn't until the noises of the clean-up caught up with her that she spoke.

“I should apologize, Sawamura-san,” she said, shifting in her seat. “Kasumi has always -”

Daichi threw the rag across the room. “Don't!” he growled out. “If you need to apologize for anything it should be for yourself. Trust me; Kasumi's behavior doesn't bother me nearly as much as things I've see from you.”

Mariko pressed one hand to her chest. “I. . . I'm sure I don't know -”

“Yeah, you never do, do you?” Daichi laughed out loud, and it was not a good sound. “You and your damned husband. You never – NEVER – know. And that's why you're dangerous.” He sucked in a breath and held it, trying to get himself under control. In all the years of dealing with unrelenting crap from Koushi's parents he had never lost control like this before. He finally released the breath, letting it hiss out between his teeth, then went and picked up the rag he had thrown and continued cleaning up the spilled tea. He stilled his motion when he heard Mariko inhale behind him.

“I. . . I'm not sure how to respond.”

Daichi shook his head, finally turning to face her. “You don't have to respond; I'm hardly expecting one, anyway.”

Mariko met his eyes, her gaze almost pleading. “You see things clearly, and right now – in this situation – that is valuable.” he shoulders straightened. “I would appreciate any words of wisdom you might have, Daichi-kun.”

Trying to keep his surprise in check Daichi resumed his seat on the sofa. “Words of wisdom?” he queried, tapping one ear as if he hadn't heard correctly. “Seriously?”

Her smile was a little sad, but it was there. “I. . . I understand why my husband reacted to this the way he did, but I want to help and support my daughter as best I can. But I don't know how to reconcile the two.”

“It's not hard, Mariko-san. You just need to be more Kasumi's mother and less Kensei's wife.” When she opened her mouth to respond Daichi held up a hand. “It's a refrain I've heard many times from Koushi: that you are always Sugawara Kensei's wife first, and their mother second.” He twisted the tea-stained rag in his hands. “And if there were ever a time when it was appropriate – even necessary – to reverse that than surely this is it.”

“I don't know. . . It can't be that easy.”

Daichi chuckled. “No, it won't be. Your husband. . . Well, he's used to having his own way in everything – and I mean _everything_ – so there's a strong possibility he'll block your efforts any chance he gets. You have to find your strength; have to grab on to it and don't let go. That's the only way you'll win.”

“I wasn't aware that marriage was a competition,” Mariko replied with a slight laugh.

“All relationships are, to a degree.” He shrugged. “Obviously it works best when both parties can 'win' through compromise, but that's not always possible.”

“Is that. . .? Mariko's voice faded out and she looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Yes, it is,” Daichi replied to the unspoken question with a grin. “Although as long as Koushi is happy I am too, so I don't mind giving him the victory on occasion.”

“You. . . You really love him, don't you?”

His eyebrows went up; this was the first time she had ever asked a direct question about his and Suga's relationship, but he never thought about not telling the absolute truth. “Yes, I do.” His chin lifted a little. “And no matter what your husband might think it's not wrong. Love is never wrong.”

Mariko stayed for another half an hour, with her and Daichi making stilted conversation, before she finally decided to leave. As soon as she was out the door Daichi grabbed his phone and dialed a long-familiar number. “Mom. . .”

****~**~**~**~**~****

While waiting for his mother's arrival Daichi made a dinner that Kasumi only picked at. He knew that she needed to eat but was at a loss as to how to convince her. The visit from the Sugawara matriarch had unsettled them both, but at least Daichi had more or less gotten the last word. Kasumi was still on the hook, and he had no idea of what could be done to get her to feel better.

Sawamura Aki was an immense presence caught in a tiny frame. She was nearly a foot shorter than her only son, and so slender and delicate-looking that one might suppose a hug would snap her in half. But no one ever doubted the size, or strength, of her heart and will. With a husband who constantly traveled for his job she had virtually raised Daichi on her own, and then had also taken on the task of mothering Suga when his family situation had become unbearable. It was the most natural thing in the world for Daichi to go to his mother in times of trouble, and now was no different.

She was barely through the front door when Kasumi threw herself at the older woman with a sob and clung. Aki waited out the storm, rubbing the girl's back in slow, steady circles, and whispering comforting nonsense in her ear. Then she turned Kasumi over to her son with instructions to make her comfortable on the sofa as Aki shrugged out of her coat and pulled off her shoes.

Once settled in the living room the elder Sawamura listened as Kasumi poured out every detail of the situation, from her decision to visit the fertility clinic, the positive pregnancy test, the confrontation with her father, and finally that day's visit to the lawyer's office and the appearance of her mother. She managed to squeeze out a few more tears before all but collapsing, emotionally exhausted. Between the pair of them Daichi and his mother finally got her settled in her bedroom with a tray of warmed-up dinner, and strict orders to eat.

Once that tray and the other dinner things were cleared away, and Kasumi had fallen asleep, Daichi dropped into the armchair with a groan, causing his mother to laugh. “You'll have to do better than that when you have a child, Ojii-san.”

He shot her a glare before sighing. “I have to tell you, Mom, that most of this still hasn't sunk in yet. I keep thinking that any minute now I'm going to wake up and Kasumi will still be in Berkeley, my job will not be under threat, and Suga and I will be living life as usual.”

“Have you decided what to do about your job yet?” Aki asked, all hints of laughter gone. When Daichi shook his head she leaned forward, resting one hand on his knee until he looked at her. “I'm going to tell you the same thing I did when all of this nonsense with KenCho Medical Group began: it's okay to be selfish. Sometimes you have to do what is best for you, and you alone.”

“But can I really do that, now of all times? I mean -”

“Now would be better than waiting till after that baby is born, Daichi,” his mother interrupted him. “And if you asked I'm pretty sure Koushi would agree with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I need to quit my job.”

The spoon in Suga's right hand clattered to the floor, slipping out of suddenly nerveless fingers. “You. . . You. . . What?!”

Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to quit my job,” he repeated.

“Daichi -”

“Let me finish, please.” The dark-haired man paced the kitchen for a few moments before halting and leaning against the counter beside Suga. He took a deep breath. “I know what you're thinking, that this is the absolute worst time to even consider such a move, let alone do it. You're wondering if I've actually really thought this through. You're also upset that I'm springing this on you out of nowhere -”

“The last one is true, at least,” Suga muttered.

Daichi smacked him lightly in the stomach. “I have thought this through, believe me. It's been in the back of my mind for months, but last night a few things crystallized for me. My mom. . . Well, she reminded me that some times it's okay to be selfish, and I think this is one of those times. Koushi -” He took the coffee mug from Suga's hand and threaded their fingers together. “Even if you father's takeover of the hospital doesn't happen my work there will still be tainted. Eventually everyone will learn that KenCho Medical Group came after us because of me, and I can't. . .” He had to swallow. “I don't want to live with that.”

“Daichi -” Suga began again.

“I even crunched some numbers with regard to finances,” Daichi spoke over his partner. “Even if I don't get another job right away we'll be fine. I figure I can go at least three months without working before we really start to burn through our savings.”

Suga smiled and brushed their joined hands across Daichi's cheek. “You really have thought this through,” he whispered.

“I couldn't sleep, so. . .” He shrugged. “It seemed a more productive use of time than staring at the bedroom ceiling.” The conversation paused for a long moment. “Are you going to respond at all?” Daichi asked finally.

“Just, uh. . . trying to come up with something to say,” Suga replied, looking somewhat sheepish. “I don't know how you expect me to react.”

“Honesty would be good.”

With a slight laugh Koushi nodded. “Okay, honesty.” He took a deep breath. “I won't begin to understand what you mean when you say your work will be 'tainted'. I'm also not going to insult you by saying I understand what you're feeling. But if this is truly how you want to handle the situation I'll support you. I might think it's a little crazy, but I won't stop you.”

Daichi sighed. “Guess it was too much to throw at you all at once,” he said, half to himself. “I suppose I can put up with it a little longer wait WHAT?!”

Suga was grinning. “I'll support you,” he repeated, watching the amazed surprise chase across his lover's face. “I won't stop you.”

Daichi just grabbed Suga and pulled him close, peppering short, smacking kisses on every bit of skin he could get to, reveling in the laughter that spilled from the other's throat. When he felt like he had kissed everything he could he pulled back enough to look in Koushi's eyes. “Are you sure, koi? This. . . It won't be easy. I mean I know it's what I want – what I feel I need – but that doesn't mean I won't be grumpy and difficult to live with for a while.”

“I'm sure, Dai. And I think it _will_ make some things easier. I. . .” Suga's voice caught in his throat. “I want you to be happy, and if you need this time to figure things out I'm more than willing to back you up, one hundred per cent.” He blinked back a few tears.

“God, I love you. So damned much.”

And then their lips were coming together, a soft press that quickly gave way to a heated tangle. Daichi's hands threaded through Suga's hair as he stepped closer, pressing the shorter man against the counter. With a soft groan from the back of his throat Suga pushed his hands under Daichi's shirt, gliding across the warm skin of his back, nails digging in just the tiniest bit. . .

“Ugh. Could you two be any more disgustingly lovey-dovey?”

“Yes,” they said in unison as soon as their mouths parted.

Kasumi grunted. “As if morning sickness wasn't bad enough, I have to deal with this,” she mumbled, pushing past them to get a glass of water at the sink.

“Not for long; I need to get out of here for work,” Suga said, quickly kissing Daichi on the nose and ruffling his hair before pulling away. He grabbed his bag and keys and with a quick wave was out the door.

“What about you, Dai-chan? No rush to work?”

Daichi shook his head. “Not today. I've got a couple of hours before I need to go in.” He shot Kasumi a grin. “So what would you like for breakfast?”

He managed to not feel offended when her face twisted, turned slightly green, and she raced for the bathroom.

****~**~**~**~**~****

At four o'clock that afternoon Daichi was walking through an unfamiliar area of the hospital, on his his way to meet with the Chief of Staff. And although he wasn't physically dragging his feet he definitely was metaphorically, because the coming conversation was likely to be uncomfortable in the extreme. The morning's discussion about his resignation with his immediate supervisor had gone well, but he figured that was mainly due to the fact that his boss was well aware of his sexuality and relationship status. Explaining all of that – and how it was connected to the current uncertainty with the hospital's ownership - to the next rung up on the ladder wouldn't be easy.

Of course, showing up late to the scheduled meeting would make things that much harder, so he picked up his pace and arrived in the administrative anteroom with five minutes to spare. The secretary smiled at him with genuine warmth. “Please take a seat, Sawamura-san,” she said with a wave of the hand toward the chairs. “Hashiro-sensei is running a bit behind, but should be with you shortly.”

Daichi simply nodded and smiled, praying his expression didn't look as sickly as he felt. He sat in one of the chairs and watched the comings and goings of doctors, nurses, clerks, records specialists, lab techs. . . pretty much everybody needed to make a hospital run efficiently. It wasn't something he often thought about from his own, rather sheltered, work area, but now it was occupying a great deal of space in his head. And it just reinforced his feeling that resigning was the right thing to do. He'd hate himself for life if his presence caused any of these people trouble in their jobs.

“Sawamura-san,” the secretary called out, pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. “Go ahead in; Hashiro-sensei is waiting.”

His legs felt a little shaky when he rose to his feet, but he made it across the room and into the large, well-appointed office without a mishap. He stopped just inside the door and bowed low, carefully keeping his face down. “Sit please, Sawamura,” a deep voice ordered, and Daichi straightened up and slid into one of the guest chairs beside the desk.

Hashiro Tamaki was a gray-haired, dignified man in his late fifties, a cardiologist who had only recently taken over as the hospital's Chief of Staff. Daichi had had contact with him on a few occasions in the past, when cardiac patients had passed through the rehab center, but it was extremely limited. Now, face-to-face across the desk from the man he almost felt like a middle school student again, called in front of the principal to answer for some misdeed or other.

“So,” Hashiro said, meeting Daichi's eyes directly. “Yazeru-san told me that you are tendering your resignation, although not yet in writing.” The older man steepled his hands in front of his face. “It's rather surprising, considering your promotion just a couple of months ago, so I feel a need to ask: why?” He gave his head a quick shake. “You're under no obligation to answer that, of course, but I know I'd feel better if you did. You might also.”

And without a pause for thought Daichi spilled the entire story. He tried his best to keep the recital as dispassionate as possible, but it simply wasn't possible. When he talked about arriving at his decision his voice cracked, and he felt the embarrassing sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. He snapped his jaw closed with a nearly audible click of his teeth before anything else could escape, shifting his gaze away to avoid meeting the older man's eyes.

The long silence after Daichi stopped speaking wasn't precisely uncomfortable, more like an itch in a spot that he couldn't scratch. It dragged on until he finally sucked in a deep breath and raised his eyes, fully prepared to see the expected disgust and revulsion in Hashiro-sensei's face. Fully prepared to be told that a written resignation and two weeks notice were just formalities and would he please leave immediately.

Fully prepared to have that one part of his heart – the part that loved his work and all the people he had ever helped - crushed almost beyond repair.

His breath hitched in his throat when all he saw was compassion in the other man's gaze. “Hashiro-senpai -” he gasped out.

The Chief of Staff held up a hand, halting the flow of words before it could really get started. “Sawamura. . .” he began, carefully holding the younger man's gaze. “I. . . I don't know how I would have reacted if faced with my eldest son being in a relationship with another man, but I think I can say with certainty that I would not have used my financial and business influence to try and force his. . . lover out of a job.” Hashiro's face hardened. “I have nothing but respect for the way you and your partner are handling this, so I'm going to accept your resignation, without prejudice.”

Daichi sucked in a sudden, shocked breath. 'Without prejudice' meant he could leave now, without anything in writing or giving any notice, and it would not be held against him. The hospital would still provide him with recommendations and any support it was in their power to give when he applied for other jobs. “I. . . I. . .” He swallowed hard and rose to his feet, bowing low enough that his forehead nearly made contact with the desktop. “Thank you, Hashiro-san. Thank you so much, but I want to do this as properly as possible. My written resignation will be on Yazeru-senpai's desk tomorrow morning.”

“If you feel it's necessary,” was the reply, followed by the sound of chair wheels on the floor and cloth rustling as the doctor stood. Daichi raised his head and straightened up as Hashiro put out a hand. “I'm sorry to be losing you, Sawamura. And if it makes you feel better,” he continued as they shook hands. “I don't think your decision is selfish. You said it yourself; there are a lot of people who's livelihoods depend on this place, and all of them were at risk while the ownership was in question. I believe you've made the right decision and for the right reasons.”

“Thank you, sir. That. . . That does make me feel a little better.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

It was almost two hours later before Daichi took a break and headed out to find the last person in the hospital that he needed to tell his plans to. But finding the Chief Resident was easier said than done, and half an hour was wasted before he managed to run his friend to ground in the cafeteria.

Iwaizumi stood in front of a display of pre-packaged sandwiches, four patient charts tucked in the crook of one arm and visible bags under his eyes. “You would think this was an easy choice to make,” he commented as soon as Daichi was standing beside him. “Considering they all taste like cardboard smeared with mayonnaise.” He reached out and grabbed a sandwich at random before moving down the row of cases to get a jello cup and two bottles of water. He lifted an eyebrow at Daichi, who shook his head with a slight smile. Once it was all paid for he started to move to a table, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Would you. . . Could you eat in your office?” Daichi asked. “I need to talk to you about something. In private.”

Eyebrows now at his hairline Hajime nodded and they left the cafeteria, walking down the halls at a measured pace that belied the agitation coming off of Daichi in waves. Once inside he took his usual chair, pulling some napkins out of a desk drawer before unwrapping the sandwich. He grimaced after the first bite.

“Cardboard,” was all he said, then opened one of the bottles of water and downed half of it. Then he shook his head as if to knock the taste out of his mouth and opened the jello. “At least it sort of tastes like strawberries,” he muttered, gesturing at Daichi with the plastic spoon. “So what's on your mind?” he asked, scooping some more jello into his mouth.

“I'm quitting.”

Daichi managed to dodge the red spray that erupted from Hajime's mouth, but only barely. A file on the desk and the back of one of the chairs got the worst of it.

“Say. . . Say that again,” Hajime gasped out. He coughed twice, wiped his mouth, then patted one of his ears as if to make sure it was still working.

So Daichi laid it all out again, just like he had done for the Chief of Staff, although with considerably less emotion this time. Iwaizumi listened in silence, only the agitated tapping of his fingers on the desktop giving his thoughts away. He was quiet for a long, uncomfortable moment after his friend finished; even the motion of his fingers was stilled.

“Well. I was going to ask you if you had really thought this decision through, but I can tell that you have.” Hajime smiled before continuing. “And I have to confess that I've been expecting this for a while. It's been obvious that even if the subject never came up that a part of your brain was considering it.”

“Obvious?”

“Obvious to anyone who's known you as long as I have.” He sighed. “You have a sense of honor that can't abide seeing other people hurt or negatively affected by your actions or, in this case, inaction. It was a given that sooner or later this very scenario would come up.”

Daichi started to laugh. “You're the second person in as many hours trying to convince me I'm not doing this for selfish reasons,” he said.

Hajime leaned forward on his desk, looking like he wanted to smack his friend upside the head. “That isn't what I'm doing, because I'm pretty sure selfishness _is_ a part of this. You want to spare yourself any more uncertainty, and stress, and just general discomfort. But you also want to spare dozens – hell, hundreds – of other people all of that. And speaking as one of those people I'm going to thank you.”

“Thank me for what?”

“I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask that,” was the response, accompanied by an eyeroll. But when Daichi continued to look perturbed and a little confused Iwaizumi gave up, rose to his feet, leaned in and did smack him upside the head. “You idiot! How long do you think it would have taken for KenCho medical group to start attacking other people that they 'disapproved' of if they had managed to gain controlling interest in this hospital? Do you honestly think my job – my career – would have been safe? What about Yamaguchi?”

“Tadashi would have been fine,” Daichi said, bitterness creeping into his voice. “He's safely heterosexual and happily married.”

“Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing, dumbass. He loves and respects you like a second father. That alone would have been enough to condemn him.” He dropped back into his chair. “Ugh, I really don't feel like talking to you about this. If you don't get it now you probably never will.” He picked up a pen and scrawled something on the prescription pad on his desk. “I'll just give you this.”

“A prescription?” Daichi asked eyebrow raised. “For what, an anti-psychotic?”

“No,” Hajime said with a smirk. “For a new job. Maybe.”

Daichi looked down at the slip of paper in his hand and read a name and phone number. “Wha -?”

“It's an orthopedic clinic in Natori. Their business director is a friend of mine from my pre-med days.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “They've been talking about expanding their operation, mainly evening and Saturday hours, and are probably going to need another physical therapist. It'd just be part-time to start, but it's better than nothing.”

“And this friend of yours,” Daichi began, looking unsure. “Does he know what's been happening? I mean the whole -”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Yeah, he knows. We, uh, dated for almost a year at university. I blame him for forcing me to confront my feelings for Assikawa.” He got lost in thought for a few moments before giving his head a determined shake. “And he already knows a few things about you; I mentioned your name back when he first told me about the possible expansion. And for the record that was even before all of this crap with Suga's father started, so if he gives you a job it won't be out of some sort of misguided pity.”

“Hajime, that's. . .” Daichi swallowed. “I don't know what to say.”

“Don't say anything, just take advantage of my generosity, and figure out what the hell makes you happy while you're at it."

****~**~**~**~**~****

“You're late, nii-chan.”

Suga exhaled gustily as he dropped his bag on the kitchen floor then sank onto the bench. “Yes, well, when the teacher assigned to supervise detention gets called away for a family emergency the next one on the list gets stuck,” he explained. “And after a couple of hours with those monsters I could really use some tea. Or even better, sake.”

“Yeah, well, that's going to have to wait.” Kasumi grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him up, pushing him back towards the door. “We've only got twenty minutes before we have to meet him at the restaurant.

“Meet who?”

“Koda.”


	7. Chapter 7

Suga shouldn't have been surprised at the restaurant Koda had chosen. It was the sort of move deliberately calculated to emphasize his position as the “favored” child, the one their father depended on in his business dealings. It was a place of hushed conversations and subtle wealth, meant to be as intimidating as it was soothing.

It was an unfortunate, and unintended, side effect of the choice that it reminded Koushi of what his younger brother should have done with his life. His smile was sad as he slid into a seat at the table where Koda waited. “It's good to see you in your element, Koda,” he said, taking a sip from the water glass.

Their brother's eyebrows drew together in a scowl that was a little too much like their father's. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Kasumi rolled her eyes and sighed. “It means that you belong in a restaurant, idiot,” she said, smiling slightly. “Although I think we can all agree that you should be in the kitchen making delicious meals instead of sitting out here preparing to lecture your siblings.”

Koda was the only one of the three siblings that resembled their father, with the dark hair and eyes. He was also built along stockier lines, broader and shorter than his brother. At that moment he was dressed more formally; suit jacket intact and tie precisely knotted. Suga felt like something of a slob next to him in his navy blue, long-sleeve Henley, khaki pants, and leather jacket.

“Well, maybe if the eldest son had done right by our father I would have been able to pursue a passion instead of an obligation,” Koda snapped at his sister.

Suga blanched and swayed in his seat. Kasumi half rose to her feet. “You bas -” she began, but choked off the word when she felt her older brother's hand on her wrist.

“I'm just going to go and wash up before we eat,” he whispered. He shot his brother a telling glance and then rose to his feet. He walked, stiff-backed and perfectly straight, towards the restroom, two sets of eyes following his progress.

When Koushi disappeared behind that door Kasumi turned to her twin, eyes blazing. “You are a complete and utter _shit_.”

“I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth.”

“Oh, cut the crap, Koda!” she exclaimed, glaring at him. “ _You_ didn't say anything; you're just parroting things that Dad has said. Care to expand on that repertoire a little? I don't think I've ever heard you refer to our brother as a 'fag'.”

Koda's face heated. “I would never do that!”

“Really? Because I know for a fact that you've never objected when Dad uses that word, and I don't see much difference between the two.” Kasumi shook her head. “Not to mention the times you've used words like 'abnormal', 'unnatural', and. . . What's Dad's favorite? Oh, yes. 'Disgraceful'.”

“I don't -”

“And every time you've ever said anything like that I'm left wondering how the hell we – the three of us – got to this point from where we started.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Koda asked.

Kasumi's expression turned slightly wistful. “You used to idolize him, remember? The day of that match against Shiratorizawa you begged – _begged_ – Mom to let us stay home from school so we could watch. And when we got to Karasuno to greet the team when they arrived home as champions you jumped out of the car before it fully stopped.”

“I remember,” was the whispered response.

“And Koushi was so happy to see us there he ran away from his team mates and grabbed the two of us in one, enormous hug. Then he took off his club jacket and draped it around your shoulders, and you looked at him as if he was some sort of god.” Kasumi laughed. “You didn't even object when he mussed up your hair.”

“I remember that too,” Koda said, voice louder and stronger. Harder, somehow. “I also remember what happened later that night.”

Kasumi frowned; she had clear memories of that night as well. Irritated, and no doubt disappointed, at their father's dismissive attitude towards Karasuno's accomplishment Koushi had, in a rare display of temper, blurted out the reality of his and Daichi's relationship. Their father had instantly flared into anger, blistering the air with comments about disgusting and unnatural behavior, before ordering his eldest son to his room.

“And you will be withdrawn from Karasuno first thing tomorrow morning,” Kensei had gone on to say. “You will not return to that school and you absolutely will not see that. . . individual again.”

“I'm eighteen years old, not a child,” Koushi had angrily replied, fist clenched at his sides. “You can't order me out of my school, and you damned sure can't choose my friends.”

“Then you can be a grown man and live on your own.”

And Koushi had packed a bag with a few clothes and left the house that night. The next afternoon he was waiting for her outside the junior high, and Kasumi had thrown herself in his arms with no hesitation, crying and babbling about how worried she was.

“Don't worry, 'sumi,” had been his response. “I'm with the Sawamura's – with Daichi – and everything will be fine.

“Is that when it started?” she asked Koda, pulling her thoughts back to the present. “Is that when the three of us began falling to pieces?” She met her twin's gaze. “Is that when you and I split apart?”

Koda shrugged, trying to look casual and unruffled. His eyes, though, gave his emotions away. “Maybe,” he said. “You. . . You sided with Koushi from the start, and I -”

“You didn't have the strength to stand against Dad,” Suga's voice cut in, gentle as always. “Believe it or not, Koda, if you had just confessed that to me at the time I would have understood. And it would have hurt a lot less than the cold shoulder you've maintained for all these years.”

Their brother just coughed and looked away. Suga accepted that as the almost-apology it was and let the subject drop. “How about we just get to the purpose of our being here?” he asked. “I'm assuming you had something in mind when you asked us.”

“I just. . . I wanted to know what all happened the other night,” Koda said, looking uncomfortable. “Dad says it's not any of my concern, and Mom -”

“Mom thinks that avoiding the 'unpleasantness' will make it go away,” Kasumi put in, mouth twisting. “And Dad actually said it was none of your concern?” she went on, tone incredulous. “Your sister – your _twin_ sister – is pregnant with a child that she intends to give to your gay brother and his partner to raise and it's not your concern?” She laughed. “I'd really hate to know what he thinks _is_ your concern, under the circumstances.”

“Kasumi -”

“No, I won't stop,” she replied to Suga's gentle reprimand before sternly regarding her twin. “We haven't had the best relationship for the last ten years or so, but I'm not going to completely cut you out, Koda. What's happening is as much your concern as anybody else's, so if you want to know anything all you have to do is ask.”

It turned out that Koda had a lot of things he wanted to ask about, and despite some degree of embarrassment (Did he honestly need to know the actual process of artificial insemination?) Kasumi answered every last question. Their meal came and went, and still the twins talked, probably more that night than they had in years. Suga stayed quiet through the process, only occasionally adding on to one of their sister's responses, watching his siblings with a fond smile. Watching as they began what would more than likely be a long and laborious process of rebuilding their relationship.

Silence fell when Kasumi finally excused herself to go to the restroom. It didn't last very long, though.

“You know I don't blame you, right?” Suga asked, carefully not looking at his brother.

“You should,” Koda flushed as he absentmindedly stirred his coffee.

With a sigh Suga reached out and stopped his brother's hand. “You were twelve, Koda. When I was twelve I wasn't any more capable of standing against Dad and his. . . opinions than you were.

“Yeah, but that doesn't exactly excuse all of my behavior since then,” Koda bitterly laughed out. “Especially -” He cut himself off, clenching his jaw so tight that a muscle jumped in his cheek.

“Especially?” Koushi drawled out with a questioning quirk of an eyebrow, making his brother laugh.

“No, I'm not gay as well, if that's what you're driving at. Just. . . I'm kind of seeing someone.”

“Oh? Do tell!”

Koda flashed a quick grin. “She's a lawyer – a contract law specialist – that works in KenCho's legal department. She's. . .” His voice trailed of as he tried to come up with one word to summarize it all. “She's brilliant.”

“I'm sensing there's a 'but' in there somewhere,” Suga commented.

“She's pretty much the exact opposite of what Dad thinks an appropriate wife should be. She's intelligent – beyond intelligent, actually – quick-witted, independent, strong-willed, has a sarcastic streak that can cut like a knife, warm, compassionate, has a strong social conscience -”

“Yeah, yeah, she sounds absolutely horrible.”

“She's also bisexual, and not afraid to admit it,” Koda said as a blush dusted his cheeks. “She was completely up front about it when I first asked her out, and I admit I was a bit leery of pursuing a relationship with her, but. . . She's just perfect, you know? We can talk about anything and everything, even disagree without it being negative, and the sex. . .”

Suga laughed at the dreamy look that spread across his brother's face. “That good, huh?” When Koda flushed an even darker red he laughed harder. “So what's the paragon's name, then?”

“Piroska. Itsuki Piroska.” When Suga looked surprised he shrugged. “Her mother's Hungarian. They call her Piri for short. We haven't been dating for long, but she just. . . just. . .

“Makes your heart swell up like 'Gwaahh!'?”

Koda looked surprised for a moment and then laughed. “How is Hinata-san, by the way?”

“He's running through life fast enough to make the rest of us look like we're standing still, but what else is new,” Suga responded with a grin. “Now answer my question.”

“Yeah. Yeah she does,” Koda whispered. “Is that. . .” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “Is that what it's like for you with Daichi-san?”

“Every single day. Every moment of every day.”

“You two are the biggest saps in existence, I swear,” Kasumi said as she dropped back down into her chair, glancing between her brothers. “Sooooo, are we all on the same page now?” she asked.

Koda reached out and laid his hand over one of hers. “I think so. It's not perfect, but headed in the right direction.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The next week passed in relative peace. In the newfound spirit of mending fences Koda made a point of messaging one or both of his siblings each day, checking on them as well as keeping them apprised of what was going on at KenCho Medical Group. So far very little was happening, but they all knew that couldn't last.

When Daichi's resignation became official the news, and the inevitable rumors, spread through the hospital like wildfire. The people who knew the real reasons behind it largely kept quiet, but to everyone else the subject was fair game. And although he refused to feed the gossip mill himself Daichi knew it was only a matter of time before word made its way to the powers-that-be at KenCho, and from there to the ears of Suga's father.

That was not an event to look forward to.

For Suga the lack of any new drama was a total blessing. It was the last week of classes before the winter break and his students were bad enough as it was; any distraction on his part would have made the situation even worse. So having something of a stress-free week at home had definitely been a good thing.

On the last day Suga stayed a little bit late, wanting to make sure the classroom was clean and organized and ready for the new term to start after New Year's. He was just digging what looked like a melted chocolate bar out of one of the student cubbyholes when his phone beeped and buzzed, the vibration making it jump on his desk. He was tempted to ignore it so he could finish his clean-up that much faster, but the thought that it might be his sister, and that something might be wrong, pushed him to the front of the room.

**From: Koda**

<SOS>

<RED ALERT>

Suga paused, staring at the strange messages and trying to puzzle out the meaning when he heard a commotion in the hallway. There was incoherent shouting, a few doors slammed, and then the unmistakable sound of glass shattering. In one bound he was across the room and looking out the door, ready to intervene if there was trouble.

“YOU!!!”

Suga started at what was undoubtedly his father shouting in the corridor, watching as Kensei shoved a couple of students out of his way and shook himself free of the vice-principal's restraining hand.

“Sir, this is a school -” the vice-principal managed to get out before Kensei turned a terrifying glare in his direction.

“I'm well aware of that fact,” Kensei growled. “And I would think you would have better care of the children you're responsible for than having a fa -”

“That's enough, Father.” Suga didn't shout, but the ice in his voice was more than enough.

The vice-principal looked from on to the other. “Your. . . Your father, Sugawara?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Suga replied with a humorless laugh. He could see his brother standing some distance down the hall, expression stuck somewhere between bewildered and mortified. He nodded to acknowledge Koda's presence, and mentally wished that he had received that warning text message a little sooner. And behind his brother he saw a group of first year students, all members of the volleyball club, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. Then as one they turned and sprinted away, and Suga returned his attention to his father.

“What brings you out to mix with disreputables, Father?” he asked

Kensei's mouth twisted, and for a moment he looked like he wanted to spit out a foul taste. “Don't think for one minute that your little ploy will work, Koushi,” he ground out. “Saving your _boyfriend_ won't save you.”

Suga bit his lower lip to prevent a smile from escaping. So word of Daichi's resignation had finally gotten to his father. And Kensei's reaction was exactly as expected.

“All this does is free me up to do what needs to be done with no amount of embarrassment,” Kensei continued with a sneer. “I can hardly be made to look a fool now, and I trust you'll make sure your sister realizes that.”

His eyes narrowing Suga glared at his father. “You want to go through with legal action, Father? With the public humiliation of your 'unnatural' son and. . . What was it you said? Oh, yes. Your 'whore of a daughter'?”

Koda blanched, certain that their father would figure out he had been reporting things to his siblings and turn on him, but Kensei was utterly focused on Koushi.

“I'll do whatever it takes to keep my grandchild out of the deviant hands of you and that man, even if it means shaming my own daughter for being a whore.”

“What did you just say?” a new, deep voice rumbled through the hall. Suga almost sagged against the wall in relief when he recognized it.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was now in the corridor, his intimidating presence causing an abrupt silence to fall. The volleyball club first years were standing in a huddle just behind him, and Suga was grateful for their quick thinking in running to fetch their coach and his friend.

“Need I remind you, Sugawara-san, that you are in a school and there is a standard for what is, and is not, acceptable behavior? And for acceptable language as well?”

“I would expect you to be smart enough to mind your own business, Ushijima,” Kensei responded with a scoff. “And what I discuss with my son is not it.”

With a glance at Suga Ushijima smoothly stepped in between the two men. “Maybe the topic under discussion is none of my business,” he said, so quietly that it was almost a strain to hear him. “But hearing any young woman referred to so disrespectfully _is_.”

And with the reminder, delivered none-too-gently, Sugawara Kensei seemed to become more aware of his surroundings. With a visible effort he controlled his anger, attempting to direct a smile towards the few students that were in the immediate vicinity. Then he turned back to his son. “I'm not stopping, Koushi. Tell your sister that.” He turned then and strode away down the hall, followed by the vice-principal, who seemed determined to assert some measure of authority over the situation.

Ushijima turned to his friend. “Are you all right, Suga?”

With a nod Koushi pushed away from the wall and straightened on still wobbly knees. “I can't believe he did that. And here, of all places.” He raised his head and saw that his brother was still present, eyes downcast and a flush staining his cheeks. “You should go, Koda. He'll be expecting you to.”

“Koushi, I. . .”

“Don't. You don't have to say anything, I understand. But sooner or later you are going to have to make a choice.” Suga stepped around Ushijima and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Kasumi and I will be there for you when you do,” he whispered.

Koda nodded and squeezed the hand on his shoulder before spinning on his heel and following their father. As soon as he was out of sight Ushijima let out a sigh of relief and took Suga's elbow, steering him back to his classroom. “We're leaving,” he said, in a tone that brooked no arguments. “Get your things; I'm driving you home. Now.”


	8. Chapter 8

Daichi left the clinic in Natori feeling good about himself and his career choices for the first time in months. Iwaizumi's friend had been accommodating and eager for their conversation, proudly showing off the facility and discussing the expansion plans. Daichi had been surprised to learn that the expansion had been driven by the clinic being chosen as Tohoku University's primary orthopedic care center, a fact of which the staff was justly proud. And if he was honest with himself Daichi found the prospect exciting as well.

He shot a quick text to Suga as soon as he got in the car, wanting to let the other man know how things had gone and that he would be home earlier than expected. He thought about what to make for dinner the entire way home, willing to make something of a celebration out of the evening. It felt unbelievably good to have some of that weight off of his shoulders; their troubles were by no means over but one less thing to worry about was a blessing he refused to ignore.

In the house he found Kasumi sound asleep on the sofa with the three cats curled up in the empty spaces left by her bent knees, the curve of her lower back, and one extended arm. He checked his watch, surprised that Suga wasn't already home, then looked to see if there were any responses to his texts. There was nothing, and he was tempted to give his partner a call when Kasumi shifted, made a growling noise in her throat and blinked her eyes open.

“What are you doing home so early?” she asked, stretching her arms above her head and dislodging both Kenma and Yaku from the sofa.

He pushed Kuroo aside and sat beside Kasumi, lifting her feet to rest in his lap. “I went to Natori for the job interview today, remember?” When she nodded he went on. “Where's your brother? It's a little late for him to be getting home.”

Kasumi stretched again and sat up more, pushing off the afghan that had covered her. “It's the last day of classes before break,” she replied. “He's probably taking the time to do some extra cleaning in the classroom so he doesn't have to do it after the new year.” She twisted Daichi's arm to get a look at his watch. “He should be home soon, though.” Then she gently punched his arm. “How was the interview? Did it go well?”

“I think so, yes,” Daichi replied before starting to talk about the afternoon. He wasn't really aware of how enthusiastic and animated he had become until Kasumi could no longer hide her grin. “What?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, really. Just. . .” She took a deep breath. “I'm happy to see the Dai-chan I've always known and loved back. I know you've been overwhelmed by a lot of things since I came home, so seeing you smile like this again is, well. . . I'm just really happy, okay?”

“Fair enough,” he replied. Then he patted her legs. “What would you like for dinner tonight? I'm kind of in the mood to celebrate, even if it means I have to cook. So -”

He was interrupted by the sound of brakes and car doors slamming outside, the noise automatically raising his hackles; that wasn't Koushi's car. He rose from the sofa without a word to Kasumi and went to the kitchen, throwing open the door just as a whey-faced Suga walked up, Ushijima behind him carrying his bag.

“Koushi? What's -”

Suga gave his head an emphatic shake, looking past Daichi when they all heard footsteps approaching. Kasumi stopped in the archway between the kitchen and the living room, taking in the scene before her. She glanced from her brother to the tall form behind him. “What happened?” she asked, sounding worried.

“Nothing happened, I just started to feel a little sick so Ushiwaka brought me home,” Suga replied, pasting a smile on his face. It was one that Daichi could tell was fake from a mile off and he was about to call his lover out on it when he got a good look at Koushi's eyes. The last time he had seen Suga look like that had been the night he had shown up at the Sawamura's back door after his father had told him to leave the house, and that told Daichi pretty much everything he needed to know.

“If you're not feeling well you should go lay down,” he said, taking Suga's bag from Ushijima and guiding his partner into the kitchen. “I still haven't figured out what to cook for dinner, so if there's something you want now would be the time to speak up.”

“Mmmm, no preference, really,” Suga replied, then smiled at his sister. “Let Kasumi choose something. In fact, why don't the two of you -” He gestured between Kasumi and Ushijima. “ - go to the grocery store so we have extra fresh ingredients.”

Kasumi stood there for a long moment and stared at her brother, expression puzzled and concerned. Finally she gave a quick nod. “Let me just quick change my clothes and we'll go,” she said to Ushijima before turning and leaving the kitchen.

When he figured she was out of earshot Daichi spoke again. “Suga -”

“Not while she's in the house. Please, Daichi. I'll tell her what's going on, but not right now.” He made a move as if to pick up his bag but Daichi blocked him.

“Go stretch out on the sofa while I take this to the office,” he said, kissing Suga's temple as he moved past him. “And at least try to look sickly.”

“You do know he's not really feeling sick, don't you?” Ushijima asked, speaking for the first time since they had entered the house. Daichi rolled his eyes in response, then pulled his wallet out of a back pocket and shoved a credit card into his tall friend's hand.

“Buy whatever strikes Kasumi's fancy; she hasn't been eating as well as she should the last couple of days,” he said, noticing the line that grew between Ushijima's brows at that news. “She especially likes red grapes, so if you find some get them, no matter how expensive they are.”

“We need orange juice too,” Suga's voice came from the living room. “I drank the last of it this morning.”

Ushijima's lip twitched as he fought a grin. “Anything else?”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder to see if Kasumi was coming back yet, then shook his head. “Just. . . take care of her.”

“Always.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

They were halfway to the grocery store before Kasumi spoke. She sounded almost impossibly tired, and between that and her ashy pallor Ushijima was starting to be a little worried. “Are you going to tell me what really happened at the school this afternoon?” she asked, leaning her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

He didn't reply right away, focused on his driving. “I don't think I should be the one to tell you,” he finally said when they were stopped at a red light.

“Wakatoshi.”

He scowled at the use of all four syllables of his first name. “I'm serious. It's not my issue. And besides, I only showed up at the tail end of your father's -”

“I knew it.” Kasumi's eyes were now open and she turned her head to regard her companion. “I figured he had to be in there somewhere.” She grinned at his disgruntled huff. “You may as well tell me what you know.”

“And I already told you I don't know much,” Ushijima replied, turning into the store's parking lot. “I was in the gym for volleyball practice when some of the first years in the club came in, babbling about a war in the corridor and the vice-principal being useless. I would have ignored them if they hadn't mentioned Suga's name.” He slid the gear shift into Park and unbuckled his seat belt, turning to look directly at her. “And that is pretty much the story from my viewpoint. Honest,” he concluded with a smile.

Kasumi studied his face for a long moment, almost to the point of discomfort. When she looked away Ushijima had to fight against the need to sigh in relief. “I know that's not the whole story, but I'll accept it for now,” she said, slipping out of the car. “I just wish you guys would stop trying to treat me with kid gloves. I'm not some delicate, fragile blossom that'll self-destruct at the first sign of stress, you know.”

Ushijima was out of the vehicle and at her side in an eye blink, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow. “We know you're not fragile,” he quietly chided her. “But just because you think you don't need to be taken care of doesn't stop us from wanting to do it.” A flush climbed his cheeks. “I mean. . . That is. . .”

Kasumi leaned in closer against his side, taking heart from his solid, warm, presence. “I don't mind, 'toshi.” She briefly pressed her head against his shoulder before they started to walk to the store's entrance, laughing when her stomach growled. “I want katsudon for dinner,” she said, glancing up at her companion. “Daichi said he'd cook, so let's make him work at it!”

****~**~**~**~**~****

As soon as Ushijima's car was out of the driveway Daichi returned to the living room, sitting beside Suga and hugging the other man close, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You know I won't badger you,” he whispered. “But if we aren't truly in this together your father will tear us all apart – you, me, and Kasumi – like it's nothing.”

Koushi was silent at his side, his entire body tense. “I don't know how to deal with this,” he finally said, hoarse with unshed tears. “I feel like I'm dragging you down into a pit with me.”

“Koushi -”

“And I know that's what my father wants me to feel, and I hate him for that! I hate every manipulative bone in his body, but I can't stop thinking it.” His shoulders started to shake, and Daichi gathered him tighter into his arm, pressing Suga's face against his shoulder as he cried.

When the storm of tears blew itself out Daichi pulled away slightly, reaching for the box of tissue on the table behind the sofa. He handed it to Suga without comment, waiting as his partner dried his eyes and blew his nose. “Better?” he asked, smiling softly at the grey-haired head still bent to his chest.

“He called 'sumi a whore.”

Daichi froze. “What?” he managed to choke out.

“You heard me.” Suga shifted until he could sit up straight again and met Daichi's gaze. “He also knows that you resigned and is more determined than before to take legal action”. He sighed and let his head drop to the back of the sofa. “He said that he can no longer be embarrassed by what we called his 'machinations' with regard to the hospital so. . .”

“He's unfettered in what he wants to do,” Daichi concluded. “Or at least he thinks so.”

Suga nodded. “I reminded him that any legal action will still open him up to the public humiliation of a lot of things he's worked to hide over the years.”

“Namely us.”

“Well, yes. And that was when he called Kasumi a whore.” Koushi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not the first time he's done so lately, if Koda is to be believed, but he did it in public like that, and in front of high school kids.” He shuddered. “It's like he's finally lost all vestiges of reason, along with that impeccable sense of propriety he's always prided himself on.”

Daichi hummed in agreement. He had been expecting something like this to happen from the moment he officially tendered his resignation at the hospital; he knew that Sugawara Kensei was not the man his public image projected, so this. . . collapse, for lack of a better word, didn't come as a surprise. He didn't really want to dump all of that on Koushi though, who had managed, despite everything, to retain some small measure of affection for his father, unrealistic as that attitude might have been. So instead he focused on something that could be viewed in a positive light. “So, you're going to keep pushing Kasumi and Ushiwaka together, huh?”

Suga giggled. “Probably, yeah. It's good for both of them.” He sighed and leaned into Daichi's side. “You should have seen his face when he heard what Father said about her. I mean, I stopped being intimidated by that volleyball ace glare of his a long time ago, but damn if it isn't still scary as hell! Father pretty much quaked in his shoes and hightailed it out of there like his heels were on fire.”

Daichi couldn't help but grin at the image, gleaning some satisfaction from it. But then another thought occurred to him and the smile slipped from his face. “We, uh. . . We should be careful, though,” he said, and when Suga cast a puzzled glance his way he went on. “This whatever-it-is growing between the two of them could be used against her. Against us.”

“You don't actually think. . .” Koushi began, face stricken. “You do, don't you?”

“Your father will do whatever he can to smear us and Kasumi,” Daichi insisted, clasping Suga's face between his hands and keeping their gazes locked. “Insinuating that Ushiwaka is the father of this baby would be ideal for his purposes, don't you think? That and implying that we 'arranged' a relationship between them in order to get a child for ourselves.” He inhaled and exhaled slowly, working to calm the churning in his heart and mind. “We should go and see Tsukishima tomorrow,” he finally said. “He needs to be told about some of the most recent developments.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“Kei, thank you for seeing us on such short notice,” Suga said, standing and shaking the hand of his former kouhai.

Tsukishima accepted the handshake, then stepped forward to embrace his friend. “It's good to see you, Suga-san,” he softly replied, intentionally addressing Suga as he had always done in high school, making the older man blush. Then he turned his attention to Kasumi and bowed slightly, which made her giggle. “Come on,” he went on, turning to proceed down the corridor. “It'll be quieter and more comfortable in my office.”

With a nod for Kasumi to go ahead of him Suga followed, inwardly marveling at the person Tsukishima had grown to be. His intelligence was still clear to be seen, but there was no longer any trace of his trademark condescending smirk. He was confident in himself, but respectful of others. Suga smiled to himself; maturity often worked wonders, and this was the clearest illustration he had ever seen of it.

When the trio was settled in the office Tsukishima folded his hands on top of his desk. “I thought Daichi-san would be with you today,” was his first comment.

“Ah, well, he does still have a week left on the job, so. . .”

“Hmmm. He did mention his resignation when I spoke to him last night.” Tsukishima reached up and adjusted his glasses before picking up a pen and tapping it on one of the legal pads on his desk. “He also said something about a not-very-comfortable encounter with your father.”

Suga glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye, noticing the suddenly tense set of her shoulders. He had told her everything about their father's visit to the high school the night before and although she had taken it fairly well he didn't relish the idea of going over it again in her hearing. She must have sensed his hesitation, though, because she laid one hand on his arm and squeezed. He smiled at her in response and placed his hand over hers before launching in to the story for Tsukishima's benefit.

The lawyer took notes as they talked, only glancing up from the pad whenever Suga's narration paused for a moment too long. At the ed of the entire story all three of them sat for a moment, Kasumi with her head bent and eyes focused on her lap, Suga fighting the urge to fidget, and Tsukishima deep in thought. When he finally looked up at the siblings there was a noticeable change in his expression and a fire in his eyes.

“There isn't anything we can do about your father right now, but this may come in useful if it actually does come down to a court fight,” he finally said. “Especially since there are independent witnesses to what happened, even if most of them are teenagers.”

Kasumi and Koushi exchanged a glance before she spoke. “Useful how, exactly?”

“The contrast between the public image of the CEO of KenCho Medical Group and this. . . unbalanced, for lack of a better word, father will play well in front of a judge or jury. It's particularly telling that this breakdown is connected to his business interests.”

“Daichi may not want to be used like that, Kei,” Suga replied, nervously rubbing his chin.

Tsukishima waved the objection off. “It'll be all right; we won't even have to mention his name. Just the facts are enough to have an adverse effect.”

Kasumi's hand on her brother's arm tensed. “An adverse effect on what?” she squeaked out.

Tsukishima looked surprised at the question. “On his personal reputation, of course,” he replied. “Not to the point of being an all-out character assassination, but it'll put a damper on how he's perceived by the court. There aren't many family law judges who would view someone motivated by revenge in a favorable light, especially when it comes to the welfare of a child.”

Both siblings breathed a sigh of relief, and Suga even laughed. “I thought you meant damaging to the business,” he breathed out. “Which would put our brother in a difficult position.”

“I have no intention of attacking from that angle,” Kei commented. “In fact if it comes down to a court battle I would prefer to not involve your brother at all, even if the three of you have patched up your relationship.” He looked down at the notepad on the desk. “But I imagine there's something else that I need to know; Daichi-san implied as much when I spoke to him yesterday.”

Suga hesitated, not wanting to bring up his blatant matchmaking in front of one of the people he was attempting to put together. Kasumi watched him for a long minute before she started to laugh. “I know, all right?” she finally said. “It hasn't been hard to figure out, so. . .” Her words trailed off and a flush stole up her cheeks. “It's okay, nii-chan. I really – honestly - don't mind.”

“Really?” Koushi asked, and on receiving her confirmation nod told Tsukishima what he and Daichi had discussed the previous evening with regard to Kasumi's budding relationship with Ushijima. Tsukishima frowned partway through and looked directly at Kasumi, who blushed cherry red in response.

“Okay, I'm going to make a suggestion. It's not one you have to take but I'd like to put it out there for consideration.” Once he had their full attention he continued. “I think you need to be out of their house, Kasumi.” Protests immediately erupted from both Sugawaras, forcing Tsukishima to hold up both hands to gain some silence. “ _Not_ to go back to your parents. But I think it would be beneficial to create some distance, considering the potential argument that Daichi-san and Suga-san exerted – and continue to exert - an undue influence on you.”

Kasumi inhaled deeply and looked at her brother, he shrugged the tiniest bit. “If you do decide to do this,” Tsukishima went on, aware of (but ignoring) their by-play. “Make sure you go to people you trust. Not just trust in the regular sense either. It needs to be someone you trust to know the whole truth.”


	9. Chapter 9

“It was only a suggestion, Kasumi. Advice. If you're uncomfortable with the idea you don't have to do anything.”

The silence in the car after Suga spoke was telling. He glanced quickly at his sister before turning his attention back to the road. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and twisting her hands together in her lap, sure signs that she was deep in thought. He silently sighed, not sure what else he could say to her.

“If I do this,” Kasumi said as they stopped at a traffic light. “Who would I go to?”

“Someone you trust, just like Kei said,” Suga replied, carefully not looking her way. “Someone we can _all_ trust with this.”

“Someone who can keep a secret, you mean.” Her reply was harsh, but Koushi understood. They were all doing their best to treat her as something more than a pregnancy, with perhaps limited success. Maybe the only person still regarding her as simply Sugawara Kasumi was Ushijima.

“I'm not going to deny that we need someone who can accept the fact of your pregnancy,” he spoke after a long moment. “But I consider it to be a secondary consideration. First and foremost I want someone who cares about you for _you_.”

Kasumi nodded and then sank back into thought. She didn't speak again until they were back at the house, and when she did she took her brother by surprise. “It should be Tooru and Hajime,” she declared as she sat at the kitchen table. “Hajime already knows that I'm pregnant, and the circumstances of it. And he's a doctor, albeit an orthopedist. It might be. . . easier this way.”

Suga just hummed as he set the full kettle on the stove and pulled the tea caddy from the cabinet. Finally he turned to face his sister, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “I see your logic,” he said with a smile. “But I don't think that's the best idea.”

Kasumi pouted. “Why not?”

“Well, first of all Tooru is in Hokkaido and won't be home for at least another month.” Her face fell at that piece of information. “And second of all because. . . well, one of the same reasons why staying with Daichi and I isn't the best idea.”

“I hardly think Hajime and Tooru could be accused of exerting any undue influence on me.”

“That's not the point,” Suga snapped, anger rising before he caught the smile his sister was trying to hide. He rolled his eyes at her. “You know damned well what I'm talking about.”

“Unfortunately I do,” she responded with a scowl. “Another _unnatural_ relationship.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “My brain is spinning right now so I can't even think of any other possibilities. Who would you suggest?”

Suga thought about the question as he busied himself with preparing their tea. “I'd suggest Yamaguchi and his wife, mainly because he's a doctor like Hajime, but since we don't know his wife very well there's no way of knowing how she might react to all of this.” He brought the tray to the table and sat beside his sister. “The elder Tsukishimas are another possibility; I know Saeko would defend you to the death if it came to that.”

Kasumi shook her head. “No, not them. I love and trust them both, but their own daughter is barely a year old. They don't need the additional pressure and responsibility.”

“Hmmm, fair point.” Suga cradled his cup of tea, letting the warmth seep into his hands. “What about Chikara and Hitoka? He already knows most of the story and she'd never judge you. Plus she's also pregnant; a couple of months further along than you, but it still could be beneficial.”

“And inflict two pregnant, hormonal women on poor Ennoshita-san? He might never recover!”

“Well, almost everyone else that I would trust to take care of you lives too far away!” Koushi exclaimed, laughing. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh before continuing. “This is a lot harder than I thought.

Kasumi nodded once, sipping at her tea. The silence between the siblings dragged out, but not uncomfortably. Suga had just risen to his feet in order to clear the table when his sister softly spoke another name.

“Asahi.”

“What?”

Kasumi's expression began to grow excited. “He's the obvious choice, isn't he? He's like my third big brother, he's properly married to a woman, and I love Kiyoka-san just as much. They'd never do anything to harm us, and I'd trust them with anything and everything.” She jumped out of her chair. “I'm gonna call him right now!”

Suga's hand shot out and grabbed his sister's wrist, stilling her impetuous motion. “You're forgetting one thing,” he softly said. “Asahi and Kiyoko live in Torono.” He gently guided Kasumi back to her seat. “They live in the same town that our parents do.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Koushi replied, a tiny smile flirting with his lips. “I'm not disagreeing with you that they're the best choice, just making sure that all variables are considered.” He sighed and that little smile faded as he rubbed his forehead. “It's a situation that might require more legal remedies than we've used thus far.”

Kasumi didn't respond right away, just with her hands carefully folded in her lap, doing her best to not give away any sign of her agitation. When she finally sighed deeply and dropped her head to the back of the chair Suga knew that she had made her decision. “Call Ennoshita-san,” she whispered. “Considering _all_ of the variables makes him and Hitoka-chan the best choice.”

Suga reached out and clasped one of her hands in his. “If you're certain. . .” he began, making the words almost a question. When his sister simply nodded in response he got to his feet and crossed the room to the coat rack, digging his phone out of a jacket pocket. He heard Kasumi get up from her chair, assuming she went to her room for a nap.

Kasumi did go to her room, but only to get a warmer jacket and her boots. She made sure that Koushi was absorbed in his conversation before slipping out the rarely-used front door, her phone clenched in one hand. She quickly dialed a number before slipping her hands into her gloves, then set out at a swift walk down the street. She bit back a sigh of relief when she heard a voice on the other end of the line. “Wa. . . Wakatoshi?” she managed to gasp out.

“Kasumi?!” He sounded instantly concerned. “What's wrong? What's going on?”

She took a deep breath in an effort to calm her racing heart. “Can you come and get me?” she asked. “I promise to tell you everything, just. . . not over the phone. I'm at the park down the street from the house.” He voice caught on the last word. “Please,” was the final whisper.

“I can be there in about ten minutes,” came the reassuring response. “Wait for me.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

True to his word Ushijima's car pulled up at the curb eight and a half minutes later. He barely put it in Park and had his hand on the seatbelt latch when Kasumi tugged open the door and slid into the passenger seat. “Drive, please,” she breathed out. “I don't care where, just. . . get me away from the house.”

They traveled aimlessly, and in silence, for nearly twenty minutes before stopping in the parking lot of the school that both Ushiwaka and Koushi taught at. He didn't shut the engine off since they both needed the warmth, but he did unbuckle his seatbelt and shift around so he was more or less facing his companion. “You know I'd never try to force you to talk,” Ushijima finally said after the silence between them had stretched a little too far. “But -”

“But I called you, I know.” Kasumi sighed and leaned back on the head rest. “I'm not even sure where to begin, to be honest. It's all a little overwhelming.”

“Well, I know you and Suga went to see the lawyer today, so why not start by telling me how Tsukishima-san is?”

Kasumi felt a smile tugging at her mouth. “He's fine. Great, even.” She chuckled. “In his element, bossing his old senpais around.”

“Hmmm. Sounds like what I would expect.” Silence fell in the car once again, and Kasumi nearly sighed in relief when she felt Wakatoshi's strong hand clasp hers. “So now tell me the rest,” he softly encouraged her.

“They think I don't know,” she began, entwining their fingers and tightening her grip. “That I don't realize all the things they're worrying about. They sent me out with you last night so they could talk privately, but it wasn't necessary. I've figured a few things out on my own.”

“You know about what happened yesterday; what your father said.” It wasn't a question.

“I do. I also know that Koushi and Daichi think that this -” She gestured between the pair of them. “- is going to be used against us.”

Ushijima's hand clenched once, drawing a pained gasp from Kasumi. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “They're going to worry no matter what, 'sumi. About everything. They'll do it so you don't have to.”

“Yeah, well, it's not working. I'm terrified.”

“Of?”

“Everything?” Kasumi answered with a huff of laughter. “At this point it'd be easier to list what I'm not afraid of.” She raised her head from the back of the seat and turned to look out the car's window. “I'm afraid of the entire process of pregnancy and childbirth. I'm afraid that I've made a really stupid decision. I'm afraid that my father is going to get his way, just like he always does.” She turned back so her eyes could meet his. “And I'm afraid that what I feel for you is too much, too soon.”

“Kasumi. . .”

“They think that Dad is going to claim that you fathered this child,” she whispered as her free hand curled protectively against her lower abdomen. “That if it does come down to a court fight he'll insinuate all kinds of things about how Koushi and Dai-chan influenced me and used my feelings for you to gain themselves a child they couldn't get through other, legal means.”

He sucked in a breath to speak but she just kept rolling on.

“It's ridiculous, of course. The clinic in San Francisco has records of my visits, and the simplest of medical evaluations can show that I was pregnant when I arrived back home, but Sugawara Kensei never lets facts get in his way. He'll hire some sleazebag lawyer who'll be more than willing to make a sex-for-hire scandal out of this entire situation, make the entire country look at me as nothing but the brood mare caught between her brother's machinations and the man she loves.”

“You -”

“And I do. Love you, I mean. I remember when I was a kid, and Koushi played against you in high school. You always looked so terrifying on the court, but then when you and he did your student teaching together you became better friends and you visited on the weekends. . .” She laughed, the sound a little hysterical. “You were always so quiet and polite, and I used to think nothing would ever phase you so I went out of my way to try and fluster you and get you to blush. My mother lectured me constantly about how a 'proper' young lady was supposed to behave, but I didn't care, I just wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to look at me and see someone other than Koushi's little sister, and Oh GOD! This is the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had in my life!”

“Can it really be a conversation if only one person is talking?” Ushijima asked as he laid one finger on Kasumi's lips, stopping the flow of words. He was smiling softly, but his eyes were serious. “I always saw you as something other than Sugawara's little sister. You caught my attention right from the first and haven't let me go since.” He laughed a little. “And now this is the most embarrassing conversation of two lives.”

“I need to leave the house.”

“You. . . Uh. . . What?”

She took a deep breath. “Tsukki recommended it, to remove the appearance of 'undue influence' over me. Koushi and I had just decided who I should stay with when I called you. He went in to the kitchen to call Ennoshita-san and I, well. . .”

“Panicked.”

“Kind of. I mean I understand why Tsukki thinks it's for the best and I agree with him – I do! - but I feel like I'm becoming an inconvenient parcel that no one wants to accept delivery of.” Her sigh was weighty in the car. “And just like that parcel I don't even really get a choice as to where I go, you know? I wanted to stay with Asahi and Kiyoko, but Koushi reminded me that they live in the same town as our parents, so. . .”

“Probably not for the best,” Ushijima agreed with a nod.

“And that basically makes Ennoshita and Hitoka the only viable choice, but I'm not really comfortable with that idea. They're both good people and I love them, of course, but it just doesn't feel right.” She pulled her hand from his and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I'm not making any sense, I know.”

“You're making perfect sense, even if you aren't able to put all of it into words.” When he caught her questioning glance he smiled. “You're caught in a situation that you don't exactly know how to handle, and you want to beat yourself over the head because as much as you hate it you have to admit that you created the whole mess. You're second-guessing every decision you made since you left for the semester abroad. You're wondering if your love for your brother is worth all of this; all of the heartache that might arise. And lastly you're thinking that when all is said and done you are the only person who will have to bear the permanent emotional scars of what may be the stupidest thing you've ever done in your life.”

Kasumi's jaw dropped. “You. . . Ummm. . . Wow.”

Ushijima laughed. “I got it all right, didn't I?”

“In spades.”

“Well, I just thought about what I might feel if I was in your shoes.” He reached out and gently rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek, encouraging her to turn and meet his gaze. “And at the risk of sounding cliché I want to remind you that you are not alone; you have your brother – both brothers, even if Koda has to support you surreptitiously – Daichi-san, and me.” He leaned over the center console and pressed his forehead to hers. “I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Sugawara Kasumi, for however long you want me.”

Her warm breath caressed his face as she huffed out a laugh. “I'm going to hold you to that promise, Ushijima Wakatoshi.” She tilted her head slightly, just enough to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “We should get back to the house before Koushi freaks out over my absence.”

Ushijima nodded and pulled away from Kasumi's warmth, fastening his seatbelt as he did. “I'm surprised he hasn't called alrea-”

Music blared suddenly in the car, the distinct song that Kasumi used as her older brother's ringtone. She pulled her phone out of a coat pocket with a grin. “Speak of the devil.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“Don't ever do that again!” Suga exclaimed as he all but crushed his sister in his arms. “You worried me half to death; I swear I actually _felt_ some of my hair going grey!”

Kasumi pulled away enough to look at the top of her brother's head. “How would you know?”

Koushi sputtered indignantly for a few seconds while Daichi laughed in the background before stepping forward and taking hold of Kasumi's arm. “Come on, sit down,” he said as he guided her to the kitchen table. “Dinner'll be ready in about ten minutes. Are you staying, Ushiwaka?”

“I, uh. . .”

Kasumi gave an emphatic nod. “He's staying.” Her expression was fierce as she glanced from her brother to his partner. “He's going to be involved in everything from this point forward, so congratulations! Your matchmaking has borne fruit.”

Ushijima blushed and looked away from Suga's smiling face, doing his best not to cringe when the other three all started to laugh. He ducked his head and moved across the room to sit at the table beside Kasumi, shuffling his feet like a teen-aged boy as he did. She took his hand as soon as he sat and just like that things didn't seem quite as embarrassing. The pair of them sat without speaking while Daichi and Suga finished the dinner preparations. It was a comfortable silence, broken only by a soft sigh from Kasumi when Ushiwaka started to rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

Once dinner was served Suga didn't hesitate to dive right in. “I assume Kasumi told you about what happened at the lawyer's this morning?” he asked, continuing as soon as Ushijima nodded. “I'd be interested to hear your take on what Tsukishima recommended.”

“Ummm, I. . .” Ushiwaka glanced at Daichi, who was simply eating his meal in silence. “Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Daichi-san?”

Daichi laughed. “Please. It's all we talked about between when I got home and the two of you returned and frankly I'm a little sick of it.” He met Koushi's gaze with a soft smile. “He knows what I think and how I feel.”

Kasumi hummed softly. “I suppose staying with your parents is out as well, Dai-chan.”

He nodded. “I know they'd love to have you, and my mother would pamper and spoil you within an inch of your life, but like Asahi and Kiyoko they live in Torono. So, yeah, that's not an option either.” He took a deep breath. “I know it might not be the most comfortable choice, but I have to agree with Suga that Chikara and Hitoka is the best one.”

“There might be another one.”

Three pairs of eyes all turned to Ushiwaka, who flushed under the scrutiny. “I was just. . . uh, thinking,” he began, stumbling over the words. “You asked me what I thought, so. . .” He took a deep breath. “Kasumi could stay with my father and his wife.”

The resounding silence that fell after that statement was broken by the clatter of Suga dropping his chopsticks. “You, uh. . .” He coughed once, a little too loudly. “I'm not sure I understand -

“Wakatoshi?” Kasumi interrupted. “What are you saying?”

Ushiwaka looked up at the ceiling to gather his thoughts. “You all know that my parents are divorced.” Three heads nodded. “Well, when my father re-married he and his second wife were unable to have any children, and it's been an unspoken sadness for both of them for years. I know they'd both relish the opportunity to take care of, and protect you, Kasumi. And it would be an ideal situation for you to be more-or-less anonymous, since they live far enough away, but still close enough for Suga, Daichi, and your doctors.”

“Why would they do something like that?” she asked, eyes growing wide. “What makes you think they'd care that much?”

“If I ask it of them they'll agree,” he replied simply, shrugging slightly. “My father knows I don't ask for favors unless it's for something very important.” He turned his head slightly to regard Suga, surprised at the gentle smile on the other man's face. “We can go see them tomorrow evening, if you like,” he went on, reaching out to lay a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. “I imagine you would want to meet them before thinking about anything else.”

Kasumi looked a little confused, but she gave a small nod. “Will you. . . ummm, tell them the truth about -” Her voice trailed off as she gestured to her lower abdomen. “I mean, the whole truth?”

Ushijima nodded. “I've never lied to my father.”

“And they won't be bothered by Koushi and Dai-chan? About. . . You know?”

He softly chuckled. “No, they won't. My father doesn't believe in trying to make people into things they're not; he fought my mother tooth and nail when she wanted to 'fix' my being left-handed. A little thing like a loving, committed relationship between two men wouldn't phase him in the least.”

Kasumi smiled. “Well, if you're sure.”

“I'm sure.”

“Then I'd love to meet your father and stepmother.” Her smile widened into a grin as she leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, 'toshi. Thank you for caring that much.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how long it's been since this fic was updated. That's what happens when you try to juggle five WIPs. :D

It took nearly a month to set up a meeting with Utsui Takashi and his wife, the elder man being on an extensive scouting trip for the professional volleyball team he worked for. During that time Kasumi's morning sickness tapered off and life in the house became much calmer. School started back up after the Christmas break, Daichi began his new job at the orthopedic clinic, and Kasumi returned to classes at her university, but only part-time.

And the continuing silence from Sugawara Kensei grew more unnerving with each passing day.

When Suga met his brother for dinner one evening and asked about it Koda had simply shrugged. “Whatever is going on in his head he isn't telling me,” had been his only comment. “And the rumor mill at the office has been equally unforthcoming.”

There was one piece of news during that time that came to them via Iwaizumi, of all people. It seemed that KenCho Medical Group had backed off in it's efforts to purchase the hospital Daichi had formerly worked at. Koda was able to confirm the truth of that, stating that he knew for a fact that the legal department's attention had been directed elsewhere. Just where, exactly, remained a mystery, and one that made Suga increasingly nervous. He wanted Kasumi safely removed from their house as soon as possible, wanted that situation, at least, resolved.

The day they were to have dinner with Ushijima's father and stepmother was also the day of Kasumi's first ultrasound, and Suga all but ordered Ushiwaka to go with her. “If you're really in this you need to be in this all the way,” he had said after dinner the evening before. “If you can't handle some part of it you'd better tell us now.”

Ushiwaka had glanced at Daichi, who had simply shrugged. “If you think I'll disagree you're crazy,” had been the response. “With an added dose of if you drop Kasumi in the middle of this I'll punch you hard enough for your ancestors to feel it.”

Ushijima went to the ultrasound appointment, and managed to not blush when Kasumi introduced him as her fiance. She refused to answer, though, when the tech directly asked if he was the baby's father. It left the trio in an uncomfortable silence that ended when the first clear picture of the baby appeared on the monitor.

“Ten fingers and ten toes, Sugawara-san,” the tech said, half-jokingly. “As best as I can tell everything is fine and proceeding nicely.” She moved the mouse, highlighting an area of the picture that was clearly a tiny hand. Kasumi couldn't hold back a giggle of delight, turning to share a smile with Ushiwaka.

“Now, how many printouts do you want?” the woman asked.

“Four,” Kasumi replied with no hesitation. When Ushijima looked questioningly at her she simply met his eyes and echoed her brother's words. “You're in this all the way, Wakatoshi-kun. I'm not allowing you to miss a moment.”

The tech glanced between the two of them, but wisely didn't speak, just printed off four copies of what was on the screen before shutting down the equipment.

Once out in the car Ushijima gave voice to the worry that had plagued him the entire visit. “You may have just given your father some ammunition, you know,” he quietly said, careful to not look at Kasumi as he started the car.

She snorted in reply. “It's less ammunition than he would have gotten if I had said anything about the father of this baby,” she replied. “What happened in there is only going to engender a few more rumors, and I'm sure he's already hip deep in those. Both ones that he has created and ones he's just heard.” She sighed then and carefully buckled her seatbelt. “I can't keep conducting myself as if he's watching everything, you know. If I do that then he wins without even firing a shot.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The Utsui's home in Watari was stunningly beautiful, and a part of Kasumi cringed at seeing it from the outside. It reminded her entirely too much of the house she had grown up in; beautiful, but with every expectation of a chilly atmosphere inside. Ushijima must have picked up on her discomfort, for he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“It'll be okay,” he whispered. “Just wait.”

It didn't take long for his meaning to become clear, and as soon as Utsui Hikaru ushered them inside Kasumi felt herself relax. Everything about the home's interior was traditional and warm. The golden glow of the tatami and the softness of the light through the shouji gave the entire place a welcoming aura, and the proliferation of plants made everything seem alive. She must have looked surprised at them, because Ushijima chuckled softly. “Hikaru-okaa-san is a botanist and works for the city parks department,” he said, stepping out of the genkan to kiss his step-mother on the cheek. “As you can see her work spreads to the house.”

“No home should be without greenery, Wakatoshi-kun,” she replied, a gentle smile on her lips. “Preferably alive, but I'd accept silk plants in a pinch.” She turned to Kasumi and bowed. “This must be the young lady you wanted us to meet. A pleasure to meet you, Sugawara-san.”

Kasumi finished slipping out of her shoes and bowed in return. It was a movement made awkward by her slightly increased girth, and when she rose one hand instinctively dropped to cover the slight bulge of her lower abdomen. “Thank you for welcoming me to your home, Utsui-san,” she replied with a smile.

Hikaru's gaze had tracked the motion of Kasumi's hand and taken note of what the younger woman was trying to hide. She looked sidelong at her step-son, who gave an infinitesimal shake of his head. She took his cue and didn't say anything, simply clasping one of Kasumi's hands between both of hers. “You can call me Hikaru, dear, and you are very, very welcome.” She turned away to lead them to the comfort of the living room, which had an eclectic mix of traditional Japanese and modern Western furnishings. “Wakatoshi-kun, go help your father in the kitchen while Sugawara-san and I get acquainted,” she ordered as the two women settled on the sofa.

Ushijima knew an order when he heard one, but he took a moment to bend toward Kasumi's ear. “Don't let her bully you,” he said, just loud enough for his step-mother to hear, before heading toward the kitchen. Hikaru grinned and waggled her fingers in a little wave that made her seem much younger than her apparent age. It made Kasumi laugh out loud, one of the most genuine laughs to come out of her in weeks.

“Please call me Kasumi, Hikaru-san,” she said around her chuckles. “Sugawara-san makes me sound a little too much like my father.”

Hikaru nodded sagely. “I gather, from something Wakatoshi said on the phone, that you have a somewhat difficult relationship with your father.” When Kasumi made a noise of agreement the other woman continued. “I can relate,” she softly said. “My father was opposed to my marrying Takashi, and made no secret of that disapproval.” She leaned back in the sofa cushions with a sigh. “That was over twenty years ago now, but we still have. . . difficulties getting along.”

“May I -” Kasumi swallowed and began again. “May I ask why?

The older woman smiled. “You can ask anything you want, dear. The purpose of this evening is for us to get to know each other, and hopefully build a measure of rapport and trust. It'd be difficult to do that without talking.”

“You. . . You know why I'm here?”

“I do. Well, I should say we do.” Hikaru nodded once. “Wakatoshi doesn't lie or prevaricate about things that are important, so he told his father and I exactly what was going on.” She reached out and rested a hand on Kasumi's. “It's a remarkable thing you have chosen to do, one that shows the enormity of the love you have for your brother. No one with an ounce of kindness in his soul could condemn you for that.”

Fighting back the sting of tears Kasumi tried to laugh. “Yeah, well, that says something about my father, doesn't it,” she managed to gasp out before breaking down, sobbing.

Hikaru slid closer on the sofa, wrapping her arms around the young woman and holding her close. The noise must have attracted some attention, because her husband and step-son came out of the kitchen, looking puzzled and concerned. “It was bound to happen sooner or later,” she softly spoke as she rubbed comforting circles on Kasumi's back. “I imagine you've been holding yourself together by sheer strength of will in an effort to not make anything worse for the people around you. But pregnancy hormones will win out, every time.”

Kasumi chuckled, a little damply, then pulled away enough to meet Hikaru's eyes. “At least I know I don't need to apologize for this outburst,” she said, sniffling.

“You never have to apologize for anything,” Ushijima put in, his deep voice on the verge of growling. He moved and sat beside the two women on the sofa, handing Kasumi his handkerchief before his large hands gently pushed the hair away from her face. She nodded once, then leaned into his shoulder, sighing as he wrapped her up in his arms.

“Ummm. . .” Utsui Takashi spoke then, sounding awkward and a little uncomfortable. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, if that's all right.”

Kasumi sniffed one last time and looked towards the older man. His resemblance to Ushiwaka was pronounced and made her feel immediately at ease. She even managed to call up a genuine smile. “That's perfect, Utsui-san. I'm definitely hungry, I can tell you that.”

Utsui smiled as sat in the armchair beside the sofa, folding his hands as he did. “Well, since we have a little bit of time. . .” His words trailed off and he cleared his throat. “I, uh. . . I'm not certain how to begin with what needs to be discussed this evening, but I want you to know that my wife and I are willing to help, Sugawara-san.” He glanced at his son. “You're important to Wakatoshi, which makes you important to us.”

Kasumi nodded, taking strength from Ushijima's warm hand on her lower back. She had to cough to get rid of the residual thickness of tears in her throat before speaking. “Thank you, Utsui-san,” she replied with a bow of her head. “I'm very lucky to have a person like your son in my life.” There was a pause in which no one spoke before she continued. “I gather from something your wife said that 'toshi told you everything about the situation?”

“He did.”

She glanced between Utsui and his wife. “And. . . You're not. . .” She had to take a deep breath. “You don't think something horrible of me? Or of my brother and Daichi?”

Smiles were exchanged by the other three people in the room. “Sugawara – no, Kasumi-san – I try not to think anything horrible of anyone, and you seem to have forgotten that we know your brother fairly well, and of course have met Sawamura,” Utsui replied. “And I am the last person to think anyone needs to be 'fixed' because of who they were born to be,” he finished with a glance at his son. “So as far as I and my wife are concerned the only question remaining is do you feel that you would be comfortable and safe with us for the duration of your pregnancy?”

Kasumi paused before answering, thinking about all of the logistics of the situation. Thinking about making trips to the doctor and being able to see Koushi and Daichi, and even Koda. Thinking about the new train route she'd need to follow to get to the university. It wouldn't necessarily be easy, but they could make it work. So there was really only one answer to Utsui's question.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

****~**~*~**~**~****

Conversation over dinner had focused on a timeline for getting her moved in. It wasn't a very extended one since there wasn't a whole lot to be moved; mainly clothes and the books for the few classes Kasumi was taking that term. But she felt better once something definite had been decided on; she would make the move in three days, on Saturday, so that there would be plenty of help if it was needed. It also gave Hikaru a chance to get things squared away in the guest bedroom, which was currently more of a home office than anything else. And on Sunday Kasumi, accompanied by Ushijima, would take the train to her university to make sure she would have no problems come Monday morning and her first class of the week.

On Friday evening Koda came to the house for dinner with his beautiful half-Hungarian girlfriend Piri. When she answered the door Kasumi laughed; her brother and the young woman at his side were almost completely obscured by the enormous teddy bear Koda clutched to his chest. He passed it over to his twin so he could at least see well enough to enter the house.

“I knew I wouldn't be able to smuggle any of your stuffed animals out of the house so I made a stop to buy this on the way here,” he explained with a grin. “You always sleep better when you have something to cuddle, so. . .”

“He told me that when you guys were toddlers it was him that you cuddled up with,” came a laughing rejoinder in a feminine voice. Piri stepped forward and pulled the bear out of Kasumi's arms and set it aside on the floor so they could shake hands. “I'm delighted to meet you, Kasumi-chan,” she said, wrapping both of her own hands around Kasumi's. “And I'm delighted to learn that none of Koda's praise of you is exaggerated.”

Kasumi felt a flush climb her cheeks as she dropped her eyes. “I'm surprised he was praising me, to be honest,” she finally said, much to Piri's amusement. “But come in, you two, and make yourselves at home. It'll be about a half an hour before dinner is ready, so we may as well be comfortable while we wait.”

Suga came out of the kitchen and looked toward the entryway just as Kasumi was ushering their brother and his companion inside. He came forward, wiping his hands on the dish towel tucked in his belt. He cast a quick glance at the teddy bear and rolled his eyes. “I don't even want to know,” he muttered before extending a hand toward Piri. Welcome, Itsuki-san.” His eyes gave her a quick, almost imperceptible, once over. “Koda's words did not do you justice,” he finally added on, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little with his wide smile.

Piri smiled in turn and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for having me in your home, Sugawara-san.” She finally released his hand and walked further into the house, passing through the archway and into the greatroom, her slipper-clad feet making light padding sounds as she moved. “It's beautiful. You and Sawamura-san must be proud.”

Suga flushed. “Thank you. And please, call me Koushi.” He glanced at his brother. “You count as family, after all.”

A wave of red swept up Koda's cheeks, making his siblings chuckle. Piri took pity on him and stepped closer to his side, their hands sliding together and fingers entwining. “I appreciate the sentiment, Koushi-kun,” she replied, showing a hint of the sense of humor that Koda had spoken of. “And it's a joy to not be saying Sugawara-san.” Her face twisted in disgust. “That made me feel like I was bringing your father in here, and I imagine that's the last thing any of us want for this evening.”

Kasumi laughed out loud and smacked her twin on the back. “Keep her, Koda. Whatever you do keep a hold of this one.”

At that moment Daichi and Ushijima both came out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. Piri flirted with both of them in an exaggerated fashion, making Ushijima flush bright red and Daichi simply raise an eyebrow. It wasn't long afterward that they all sat down to dinner, making a concerted effort to avoid the uncomfortable topic that was on all of their minds.

When Kasumi made her way to the kitchen for the after-dinner clean up she was surprised when her twin followed her. They made short work of loading the dishwasher and getting the leftovers put away, not speaking until the tea things were out and the kettle filled with water.

“So, you and Ushiwaka, huh?” Koda asked as his sister plugged in the kettle. She glared at him as she slid into a seat at the table.

“Don't be an ass, Koda,” she berated him. “You had to know that something was up when Koushi told you I'd be staying with the Utsuis for the duration of this pregnancy.”

“I guess,” Koda agreed, uncertainly. “But I didn't think it was _that_ , of all things.”

Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Oh, right. Because a man like Wakatoshi – kind, compassionate, intelligent, devoted, strong in mind, soul, and body – is not worthy of any woman's attention.” She got to her feet when the kettle buzzed and clicked off, busying herself with making the tea and arranging everything on a tray. It was only when she felt her twin's hand on her shoulder that she looked up from her task.

Koda was smiling, a soft, pleased smile that she hadn't seen on his face in more years than she cared to count. “If he can inspire you to such a declaration in defense of him than I guess he's worthy of your attention.” He chuckled softly and rubbed his nose. “It's just a little odd, because I can't erase the thought of Super Volleyball Ace Ushijima intimidating everybody that came within five feet of him.”

“We were twelve, then,” Kasumi snorted as she shoved the tea tray into his hands. “Now go and make yourself useful, at least.”

He turned to leave the kitchen but paused for a moment, turning back to his sister. He stepped closer to her and leaned over the tray in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. It was a gesture loaded with memories and hidden meanings, and Kasumi felt tears well in her eyes at the unspoken _I believe in you_ that was conveyed through the touch. “Thanks,” she whispered before pulling away.

Koda took the hint and left the kitchen as she dried her eyes and composed herself. The hardest part of the evening was still to come, and an early breakdown wasn't in anyone's best interests.

Back in the living room the first thing Kasumi noticed was the undeniable tension in the air. Her eldest brother was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Daichi was scowling, and Piri looked thoroughly abashed. With a quick glance around the room she dropped onto the sofa beside Ushijima, asking “What did I miss?”.

Piri flushed and stared at the floor. Koda rubbed circles on her back, comforting, until she looked up and met Kasumi's eyes. “You probably already know that I work in the legal department at your father's company,” she began. When Kasumi nodded she went on. “Well, I'm not involved in any of Sugawara-san's personal matters but rumors are unavoidable and the big one circulating right now is that he's hired a firm of private investigators. A firm with an unsavory reputation, to say the least.”

Koda swore under his breath. “There's no business-related reason to make such a move,” he put in. “In fact since he dropped the pursuit of the hospital Daichi-san used to work at there's been very little business, period.”

“So what does this mean and why does it have everybody pissed off?”

“It means,” Daichi growled. Suga laid a hand on his arm and he took a deep, calming breath before continuing. “It means that he plans do what we've suspected and smear all of us in any way he can.”


	11. Chapter 11

As the sixth month of Kasumi's pregnancy approached the need for new clothes became urgent, so Hikaru insisted on a shopping trip despite the younger woman's reluctance. “You can't keep wearing Wakatoshi's shirts; between the two of you he'll run out eventually.”

“But I hate shopping,” Kasumi whined. “Seriously, just go out and buy things while I work on this paper. I'll try everything on here, in the comfort of home, and anything that either doesn't fit or I don't like you can return.”

Hikaru laughed and sighed at the same time. This young woman and Wakatoshi were perfect for each other; she remembered more than a few similar conversations when her step-son was an adolescent and avoided anything to do with clothes shopping like the plague. “No, we're not doing that,” she ordered as she pulled a textbook out of Kasumi's hands. “You need to get out of the house for something besides school, doctor's appointments, and seeing your brother.” When Kasumi still looked stubbornly set against the idea Hikaru played her final card. “We can have lunch anywhere you want.” She grinned. “Anything you might be craving.”

Kasumi brightened and Hikaru held in her triumphant smile. The mention of anything she was craving was meant to get the young woman's attention, since in the last two weeks that aspect of pregnancy had swung into high gear. Some of it was normal; loaded cheeseburgers at ten o'clock at night, for instance. But some things seemed to come out of nowhere, like fugu with sriracha sauce or octopus at two in the morning. Probably the worst thing seemed to stem from her time at Berkeley; she wanted genuine sourdough bread from San Francisco and had pouted when told it wasn't likely to happen.

Half an hour later they were on their way to Hikaru's favorite shopping district in Watari, one that coincidentally had a high percentage of restaurants, many of them ethnic foods from other parts of the world. Kasumi was still grumbling about shopping for clothes, but the tone was much more subdued. She had agreed to two hours of shopping in exchange for lunch at the Thai restaurant in the center of the district, Hikaru had to smile to herself; she would have accepted one hour's worth of shopping.

“What about this, Kasumi-chan?” Hikaru asked, holding up a simple, sleeveless sheath dress in a beautiful shade of blue that she knew would look wonderful on the younger woman.

“Where would I wear something like that?” Kasumi queried, reaching out to touch the fabric. “It's silk, for pity's sake! I didn't wear silk before I got pregnant!” She took a minute for a couple of deep breaths. “I understand your desire to help and I appreciate it – I do! - but I need all of this to suit my personality more.” She moved around the rack and selected a long-sleeved knit sweater in the same shade of blue. “This is more me,” she said, holding the sweater towards Hikaru.

The older woman grinned at the garment. “I think it's lovely; we just need to find something to pair it with.” She looked around the store. “I think skirts might be more practical for the duration of the pregnancy,” she said as they moved to a different area. “The pants meant for maternity wear have, I imagine, limited wearability, and if you don't plan on having more children they're a waste of money n the long run. Whereas skirts -”

“Can be easily altered once I'm back to my normal size,” Kasumi put in and the two of them laughed.

“Okay, so we're on the same page at last!” Hikaru exclaimed. She winked at Kasumi. “Now we can do some major damage to Takashi's credit card!”

Just over an hour later they staggered to the car, nearly overwhelmed by the number of packages they were toting. Most of the shopping had been a painful process, but getting new bras for her rapidly expanding breasts had been an ordeal. Collapsing into the passenger seat with a sigh Kasumi said “This isn't the first time that I've wondered what the heck I got myself into with this decision.”

“Would you do it differently if you had the chance?” Hikaru asked, carefully watching out of the corner of her eye.

Kasumi gave it a moment's thought before shaking her head. “No, definitely not. My brother and Dai-chan deserve this more than anybody in the world. I'd endure a thousand times more embarrassment to help them.”

“Well, then, there's you answer of what you've gotten yourself into.” The older woman laid a hand on the younger's knee. “Don't doubt yourself, my dear. You are doing the right thing; take strength from that.”

“Thank you, Hikaru-san,” Kasumi whispered, blinking back tears. “Can we get lunch to go? I'm feeling much more tired than I expected.”

“Of course.” Her brow furrowed in a worried frown. “You're feeling all right otherwise, though, aren't you?”

Kasumi shifted in the seat. “A little achy, but nothing I can't handle. My back has been feeling out of whack ever since I started transforming into a whale.”

“Are you sure that's all it is?”

“Pretty sure, yes,” was the reply before Kasumi sighed. “I just wish I could talk to my mother about these things; I feel like I'm doing all of this blind, with no help or advice on these sorts of questions.” Her eyes jumped to Hikaru's. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -”

The older woman waved her off. “I know what you meant. If I was planning to take offense at every inconsequential reminder of my lack of children I would never have agreed to help you in the first place.” She started the car and pulled onto the road, then went on. “What about Sawamura-san's mother? Can you speak to her and get these answers you feel you need?”

Kasumi looked surprised and grinned. “I haven't done so, but now that you mention it that might be the ideal solution.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Sometimes Daichi really hated being right. Not often, because he rather enjoyed his reputation for giving level-headed consideration to situations and arriving at correct interpretations and proper decisions. He especially enjoyed how it drove Suga batty. But any time he knew his evaluation of a situation might hurt the people he cared about he despised it when his thoughts became reality. And the nondescript beige sedan, parked across the street and one house down, was definitely going to hurt people he cared about.

He had first noted it when he returned from his morning run. The cold snap that had hit overnight meant he didn't run his usual distance, and as he walked the last hundred meters or so to the house the car had caught his eye. As far as he knew it didn't belong to the people who lived in the house it was parked in front of and it was an awfully early hour to be entertaining company. As he went past he noticed there didn't appear to be anyone in the vehicle, but when he bent to grab the newspaper a movement and a flash of light caught his eye and he turned just in time to see a head of dyed blond hair duck below the car's windows and a large camera lens disappear after it. He had clenched his fist around the newspaper so tight that it almost tore in half.

“Daichi? Why is the paper so crumpled in the center?”

He started and turned to look at where Suga stood, holding up a hopelessly mangled newspaper. He was about to respond when his partner tossed the paper aside and moved to stand beside him. “What are you staring at so intently?” Suga asked, looking out at the quiet street. “Oh! Did the Morokos get a new car?”

Daichi sighed. “Not. . . exactly.”

Suga glanced between the view outside the window and Daichi, eyes narrowing and brow furrowing. “What are you not telling me?”

“Sometimes I really hate how observant you are.”

“Wrong, you love everything about me. Now tell me what's going on.”

“Remember what Piri told us about the private investigators your father hired?” Daichi questioned, waiting for Suga's nod before continuing. “Well, I think one of them is in that car. He was ducked down out of sight when I passed on my run but as soon as my back was turned and I bent to pick up the paper he, and his camera, appeared.”

“Camera?” Suga looked out at the street one last time, then walked away and toward the kitchen, out of sight of the large windows. Daichi followed, breathing an inaudible sigh of relief when the kitchen door swung shut behind them. “Tell me everything,” Suga ordered.

“There's not much more than what I already mentioned,” the dark haired man replied. “I caught movement out of the corner of my eye when I straightened up with the paper and turned in time to see him duck out of the way with the camera.”

“So he's watching us and taking pictures. Why?”

Daichi shrugged. “No idea, but if I had to guess I'd say he's hoping to catch some sort of clue as to where Kasumi is. Which means we need to be extra careful.” He scrubbed a hand over the short hair at the back of his head. “You'll have to keep your eyes open at school as well, and if we need to cut off visits with 'sumi then so be it. I think - Suga! What's the matter?!”

Suga had paled and swayed on his feet. “She can't go back to classes,” he whispered, stricken. “Dad knows where she goes to college, so now those jackals do too.”

Daichi floridly cursed under his breath. “Call her and make the situation as clear as you can. I know she's stubborn, but she needs to realize that your father is playing for keeps. We can't afford to give him any advantage. I'm going to call Kei and give him the latest news.”

“Call Ushiwaka when you're done; he needs to know about this as well. There might already be someone watching his home, but if not it's best that we alert him.” Suga got halfway out the kitchen door when he turned back around. “And invite him for dinner; I think a few of these things should be discussed face-to-face.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“So what are we supposed to do about all of this?” Ushijima asked. “How are we supposed to take care of her for things like doctor's appointments and the like, never mind seeing her and spending time with her?” His face was growing redder and his expression angrier. “Isn't there anything we can do to put a stop to this?”

Daichi shook his head. “I asked Kei and he told me that we're in a sort of legal limbo right now. On the one hand because it's a bunch of private investigators they don't have access to the kind of information the police could easily gain, like our phone records. But on the other because there is no actual legal case pending we have no standing with regards to restraining orders and the like.”

“It means your parents will need to pick up some of the slack, Ushiwaka,” Suga calmly put in. “As much as I hate to ask it of them. We might be able to enlist some other help – Saeko, at least, would jump at the chance – but we have to be extremely circumspect.” He glanced at Daichi. “I think -”

His words were drowned out by a sudden, loud knocking on the back door. All three exchanged looks, then Daichi went to it only to stagger against the wall when it was forcefully shoved open as soon as he disengaged the lock.

“Okay, Iwa-chan has brought me up to speed on everything that happened while I was away - and I have to say I never would have expected it of Kasumi-chan - but I'm hoping the two of you can explain the ugly little man in the ugly little car that's been following us all evening.”

“Tooru!” Suga exclaimed, pleased. He jumped out of his chair and wrapped the taller man up in a hug.

Even as he returned the hug Oikawa couldn't resist being Oikawa. “No real emotions, please, Refreshing-kun. You know the kind of damage that can do to my skin.”

“Which is already in bad enough shape after nearly four months on Hokkaido,” Iwaizumi put in, shaking hands with Daichi and Ushijima.

“Iwa-chan, so rude!” Oikawa fluffed the perfect waves of hair away from his face as he dropped onto one of the stools around the kitchen's center island. “But let us not get distracted; I want to know what the heck is going on with this. . . worm following us.”

Daichi laughed. “Well, if we needed proof that not having Kasumi stay with these two was the right choice I'd say this was it.”

Suga nodded and took the seat beside their friend and former rival. “It's a long story, Tooru. I hope you're ready to hear it.”

“I will be as soon as we adjourn to the comfort of the living room.” He rose to his feet then started as he pretended to notice Ushijima for the first time. “Do I want to know why Ushiwaka is here?”

“If you want to know the whole story you don't get a choice, so please contain your regular personality, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi responded, a fond smile taking the sting out of his comment.

“All of you get in the living room and out of my way while I make some tea,” Daichi ordered. “Suga, feel free to start the story from whenever Oikawa came in; I hardly need to be brought up to date.”

As soon as everyone else was out of the room he took a deep breath. All the stress of the day had done nothing but accumulate, and having Oikawa thrust into the mix at this time was, in some ways, the worst thing that could happen. It was also one of the best, because his no-nonsense ability to cut through any and all bullshit was bound to be of benefit. That and he possessed an almost preternatural ability to cheer Suga up to a level that even Daichi had trouble matching at times.

Once the tea was prepared he carried the tray into the other room just in time to see Ushijima's jaw clench in anger at one of Oikawa's habitual jibes. While no longer the intense rivals they had once been everyone doubted if either of them would ever be able to regard the other as a genuine friend. Suga had the frustrated scowl on his face that was his normal expression whenever the pair got started, and Iwaizumi looked like he was contemplating knocking their skulls together. None of the quartet had noticed Daichi's approach.

He let out a shrill whistle before depositing the tea tray on the kotatsu with a clatter. “I don't want to know what happened, I just want it to stop so we can focus on the business at hand, namely that we're all being watched by minions of Sugawara Kensei and just what we're going to do about it with regard to Kasumi.”

“I can't believe that bastard has even sicced people on Tooru and I,” Iwaizumi commented, fists clenching where his hands rested on his knees. “What the hell does he think the two of us have to do with this?”

“The same reason he's having Ushiwaka trailed; he knows you all are close to Daichi and I.” Suga replied. “He knows that you are people we trust, and he's banking on one of us leading his crew of investigators to where Kasumi is staying.”

“Where is she staying, by the way?” Oikawa questioned. “You said something about it being the right choice to not have her with Iwa-chan and I, Dai-chan, so I assumed she was with your parents, but based on a few things Koushi-kun has said I gather that isn't the case.” He shook his head. “Do you see what happens when I leave town for a couple of months, Iwa-chan? Absolute chaos!”

“Kasumi is staying with my father and step-mother,” Ushijima quietly injected. “It was judged to be the best option, considering all of the things that were needed.”

Oikawa's mouth opened, most likely to make some kind of insulting remark, but it was forestalled by the stinging slap delivered to the back of his head by Iwaizumi. Oikawa turned and glared at him. “I was _only_ going to say that I think it was the correct choice. Too many other possibilities involved people that either still lived in Torono or are too close to Daichi and Suga, and that rather defeats the purpose of what Tsukishima-kun suggested.”

Everyone stared at him in slack-jawed surprise before Suga started to laugh. He leaned into Oikawa's side and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. “This is why I love you, Tooru, even when you're being an ass.”

“Careful Koushi,” Oikawa responded in an exaggerated stage whisper. “We don't want to give away the details of our illicit affair.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi exchanged a look of exasperation. “Never change, Trashykawa,” SeiJoh's former ace commented with a chuckle. “So do we want any details about private investigators and Suga's father, or are we better off not knowing?”

“Trust me, you are definitely _not_ better off not knowing,” Daichi answered. “You're being followed right now when you're together, but you need to keep an eye out tomorrow to see if anyone is following each of you on your own.” He scowled into his tea. “We have no way of knowing how many people Kensei is paying for, so everyone should keep a sharp look out. At least I'm not working tomorrow, so I can ensure whoever is stuck watching me has an incredibly boring day.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Kasumi spent the following day at home, having taken her brother's warning to heart. When she had emailed her professor the man had inquired if she would be back at all that term, and her heart had dropped to her toes when she realized that the answer to that question was very likely no. At this point finishing her Masters degree seemed like a distant dream, and she spent a fair part of the day berating herself for what she was convinced was a stupid decision.

Daichi's mother showed up just over an hour before Hikaru was expected home, and Kasumi gratefully poured everything in her heart into the older woman's ears. Aki made sure to reassure the young woman that many of the aches and pains she was feeling were a completely normal part of pregnancy; the process of accomodating an expanding fetus into the cramped space of the abdomen could not be accomplished without some discomfort.

“Do you want to talk about why you're suddenly doubting your decision?” Aki asked after the first part of the conversation was over.

Kasumi's jaw clenched in anger as she explained what her father had done and how she was losing nearly all of her freedom as a result. “I honestly didn't expect him to go this far,” she concluded. “I figured at some point he'd just write me off as a bad job and walk away.”

“We are talking about the same Sugawara Kensei, aren't we?” Aki chuckled. “The man who always regarded his children as possessions in the same way as his house, his car, and his wife? As symbols of his status and position in the world?”

“I never realized you disliked my father so much.”

Aki shook her head. “I was never very fond of him but I tolerated him because I like Mariko and enjoyed her company. But I began to despise him when he kicked Koushi out of the house. In my book that is the worst thing a parent can do; I don't care how much you disagree with the decisions your child makes or dislike who your child is.”

“You didn't react that way with Dai-chan,” Kasumi mused.

“No, I didn't, but that didn't mean learning to accept everything about my son was an easy process.” She smiled with affection and just a touch of sadness. “And it was a process, I'll not lie about that. Kensei never even made an attempt to understand Koushi, let alone learn how to accept him.”

“And our mother went along with whatever he said.” Kasumi made a scoffing sound in her throat. “She's always just doing what he wants, as if she has no thoughts of her own,” she angrily went on. “I'll never understand her,” she finished with an angry curl to her lip.

“There's more to your mother than you know, Kasumi,” Aki said as the younger woman got to her feet with a wince. “You may find out everything soo – Are you all right?”

Kasumi pressed one hand to her lower back with a stifled groan. “I'm thinking this ache might be a bit unusual,” she said. Her other hand was protectively cradling her stomach when it clenched into a fist as she gasped in pain. “Aki-san. . . I think. . .” Her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped back to the sofa in a faint.


	12. Chapter 12

The first person Daichi saw when he rushed into the emergency room was his mother, and in his agitation he grabbed her a little more roughly than usual. “What happened?” he almost shouted. “Where's Kasumi?”

Aki shook his hands off of her arms with a glare. “She's in with a doctor right now, and you need to calm down before I'll allow you to see her. The last thing she needs right now is someone else's emotions getting her all riled up.”

Chastened, Daichi took a step back from his mother and dropped his head in a half-bow. “You're right, I'm sorry.” When he lifted his head again Aki was looking at him with a fond and forgiving smile. “What happened?” he asked again, this time much calmer and quieter.

“I'm not really sure,” Aki began, turning toward the room where Kasumi was ensconced with the doctor. “We were just enjoying some tea and talking – she wanted reassurance that some aches and pains she's been feeling are a normal part of pregnancy – when she stood up and seemed to have cramps in her belly. Then she fainted, so I called emergency medical.”

“Was Utsui-san at home?”

Aki shook her head. “When I got there Kasumi said that Hikaru would be home before too long, but she hadn't arrived when the paramedics showed up.”

Daichi nodded. “I need to call her, then. And I should do it before Suga gets here, so at least he'll be reassured on that point.” He pulled his phone out of a pocket and started to walk away before turning back to his mother. “Are the aches she's been feeling a normal part of pregnancy?”

“Yes, Daichi, but whatever made her faint is not. The nurse,” she waved a hand towards the desk in the center of the ER “asked her first thing about what she had eaten and had to drink today, so we know the fainting wasn't from lack of food or anything like that. And she felt pain in her abdomen, I know that.” She grimaced. “Real pain, not just a bit of discomfort. But you go make whatever phone calls you need to. I'll keep Koushi under control when he gets here.”

Which was right at that moment, if the noise outside the entrance was anything to go by. The door swished open and Suga threw himself at Daichi, babbling incoherently. With no hesitation Daichi passed him over to his mother, who rubbed comforting circles on Suga's back and whispered comforting nonsense in his ear. Ushijima, who had followed Suga into the hospital, glanced at Daichi with a questioning tilt of his head, following when the shorter man led him away to a quieter corridor.

“Kasumi is in with a doctor right now,” Daichi began without preamble. “My mother said she seemed to be in pain with cramps in her belly and then she fainted.”

Where is Hikaru?”

“You need to call her; she wasn't home yet when the paramedics took Kasumi away. I need to get back to Suga. Hopefully the doctor's will let him in to see her quickly or I know he'll start to panic.” Daichi took a few steps away. “Do you know if he called Koda?” he asked when he turned back to Ushijima.

The taller man shook his head, gesturing to the phone in his hand. Daichi nodded once and made his way back to where his mother was sitting with an arm around Suga's shoulders. He sat beside his lover and gripped his shoulder, hard, hoping to jolt the other man out of his emotional spiral. “Suga, you need to settle down. You're not doing your sister any good right now, as agitated as you are.”

Suga took several deep breaths, and Daichi could feel the tension slip out of him after a few moments. “I. . . I need to let the staff know that I'm here, since I'm Kasumi's emergency contact.” He got to his feet, wavering a little before steadying himself. He looked at Daichi. “Can you call Koda for me?” he asked, passing over his phone. “He needs to know what's going on.”

“Do you want me to call anyone else?” Daichi asked. When Suga emphatically shook his head he let the subject drop, at least until Aki moved to sit beside him.

“You should call his mother, at the very least,” she commented.

Daichi looked at her in surprise. “I'll not do anything against his wishes. Or Kasumi's”

Aki sighed. “You all need to stop seeing Mariko as nothing more than an extension of Kensei. There are things about her that none of you know the truth of, and this situation, as difficult as it is, may be the best chance for all of you – Mariko included – to come to some sort of understanding.”

“What are you talking about, Sawamura-san?” Ushijima's deep voice sounded behind them.

It was to Aki's credit that she managed not to start, but her son saw her eyes widen and the hand that pressed briefly against her heart. “I've known Sugawara Mariko since she was Abe Mariko, long before she ever met Kensei, so trust me when I tell you that she is a great deal more than you all think she is. I won't violate any faith she has in me by telling you the whole story, but I will encourage you to call her. She, and her children, deserve a chance to put things right.”

“Mom. . .”

She shook her head. “No, I won't tell you anything. None of it is mine to tell.”

Suga reappeared then, so Daichi let the subject drop. “What's going on?” he asked, tugging Koushi down to sit beside him.

“They'll let me in to see her in a bit,” was the reply. “They just want family in for the time being, so. . .” He looked at Daichi. “Did you reach Koda?”

“Umm, no, not yet. Do you still want me to or will you do it?”

“I'll call him,” Suga responded, holding out a hand for his phone. He got to his feet and walked out the door of the ER.

As soon as the door closed behind him Daichi turned to his mother. “If you want to bring Mariko and her children closer together why aren't you saying anything to Suga?”

“Because I know he'd take it better if you were the one to suggest it,” Aki commented, looking like she was resisting smacking her son on the head with great difficulty. “I'll back you up, and even talk to him about why I think this is a good idea, but I will not broach the subject.”

“Sawamura-san -” Ushijima began, only to be cut off by a clatter of noise from the main entrance.

“Daichi!” Suga shouted as he stumbled on the floor mat, righting himself and running across the open area. “We need to get 'sumi out of here. Now!”

Ushijima caught hold of Suga and steadied him. “What's wrong? Is she in danger?”

“Suga?” Daichi questioned, shocked as tears sprang to his lover's eyes and Suga shoved a leaflet into his hands. He looked it over but couldn't figure out what the other man was trying to say. “I don't understand -”

“There! Right there!” Suga shouted, jabbing a finger on the paper so hard in crumpled slightly. Ushijima took the leaflet and smoothed it out, face paling as he studied it before handing it back to Daichi.

“This is a KenCho hospital,” was all he said.

****~**~**~**~**~****

The argument with the head nurse and the director of the trauma center went on much longer than Daichi would have expected. Suga, despite his frantic emotions, managed to keep his statements reasonable and well thought out, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. When the head nurse expressed surprise that they seemed to think that Kasumi would get sub-standard care in a hospital owned by her father Suga finally lost the last vestiges of his control.

“That isn't the point!” he shouted. “This has nothing to do with the care she's receiving and everything to do with being embroiled in legal difficulties against our father! He could show up at any minute and -” His words cut off with a choked sob.

Daichi wrapped a hand around his lover's elbow and gave a squeeze, relaxing when Suga took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. “I'm not going to get into any of the details of what's going on, but I want assurances of one thing,” Suga began. “I am the emergency contact listed on all of my sister's paperwork, correct?” The director gave a curt nod and Suga sighed. “Does that allow me to designate who is, and who is not, allowed to see her for the duration of her stay here?”

“That is standard procedure, Sugawara-san,” the nurse replied, glancing nervously between Daichi and the impassive form of Ushijima at his back. She coughed once, looking uncomfortable. “However, in light of what you mentioned about legal difficulties it would be best to have such a prohibition in writing.”

“Fair enough,” Suga replied with a brisk nod. “Bring me whatever I need to sign; I want this done as soon as possible.”

The form, when it came, was as straightforward as could be. After a moment's thought Suga added only their father's name as prohibited, making sure that both Daichi and Ushijima were listed as people the doctors could discuss Kasumi's condition with. The task was done not a moment too soon when one of the doctors emerged from her room, gaze flitting around the room. Suga approached the woman and they had a soft-voiced conversation, punctuated only by Suga gesturing to Ushijima and Daichi before he turned and entered the room where Kasumi was.

The doctor approached the pair of them with a dubious expression but didn't hesitate to speak to them about the situation. “Sugawara-san said the pair of you are to be kept informed,” she began, tapping her pen on the chart. “I can tell you that as far as we've been able to determine there is no urgency in Kasumi-san's condition, and the baby is well. I've arranged to have an obstetrician take a look at her and after that she'll be taken for an ultrasound. I'm recommending that she be kept overnight for observation and have called Hiroko-sensei to apprise him of the situation.” Her face twisted in the smallest of grimaces. “Unfortunately he doesn't have privileges at this hospital or I'm certain he'd be here himself.”

“What do you think is going on with her, Doctor?” Daichi asked.

“Well, she told me a few things about the situation, so I'll state the obvious that stress is clearly a factor.” She scratched her nose with the pen, leaving a streak of ink behind. “I'd prefer to wait on the results of the blood tests but the urinalysis indicated that gestational diabetes is a possibility. Beyond that I can't say at this point.”

“Can we see her?” Ushijima's quiet voice broke in. Daichi managed to not start, even though he had virtually forgotten the other man was there.

“You can, but only briefly. I expect someone will be along shortly to get that ultrasound done.”

They both nodded and then made their way to the room's door. Suga's and Kasumi's voices were audible from within but the words couldn't be made out. Ushijima knocked once then pushed the door open about halfway, announcing their presence. As soon as she caught sight of him Kasumi's face brightened and she held out a hand, smiling when Ushijima took it gently between both of his.

“Are you all right?” he asked, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

“Not all right, according to the doctor, but better,” was Kasumi's reply. She looked toward where Daichi stood just inside the door. “Dai-chan.”

He came closer and took her other hand, taking comfort in Suga's hand settling on his waist. “You scared us, you know,” he said, voice rough. “Especially my mother.”

Kasumi laughed. “Aki-san is unflappable; I doubt she was that scared.” Her face sobered. “But tell her I'm sorry, anyway.”

Daichi nodded. “I will.” Then he glanced at Suga, who looked unusually serious. “But we have other things we need to talk about,” he finished, gesturing to his lover.

Suga took a deep breath. “Kasumi, we don't have a lot of choice about you staying here. at least for tonight, but you need to know something.” He exhaled with a sigh. “Father owns this hospital.”

Her eyes widened and her grip on Ushijima's hand tightened to the point of pain. All three men held their breaths, all fully expecting another fainting episode, but she collected herself fairly quickly. “I'll make it clear to the staff that under no circumstances will I see my father,” she stated in a firm voice.

“I already signed a form clarifying that as your emergency contact,” Suga responded. “But I'm sure the staff wouldn't object to you doing so as well. But you should know. . .” His voice faded away and he looked uncertain for a moment.

“Koushi?”

“I, uh. . . I didn't put Mom on the list of prohibited people,” he said, face flushing slightly. “I just think that as long as he's not around she might be helpful – a comfort to all of us.” Daichi fidgeted, the motion catching Suga's attention. “Is there something you want to add, Dai?”

He sighed loudly. “Before you got here I had an. . . interesting conversation with my mother. She insisted that you two – well, all of us, really – needed to talk to Mariko-san. She said that there were things you didn't know about your mother and that it would be advantageous to find out.”

“Like what?” Kasumi questioned.

“I don't know, and Mom wouldn't say. 'It's not mine to tell.', she said, and as stubborn as she is I don't doubt that'll be the end of it.”

“You need to talk to your mother,” Ushijima declared. “I know you don't want to think this way, but you owe it to your child to maintain that contact.”

“But Father -”

“He doesn't have to be involved. At all. But Aki-san was right in saying that if there is any chance to repair your relationship with your mother you should take it.” Ushijima turned to meet Suga's eyes. “Both of you.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

They had been kicked out of the room shortly after that conversation, and out of the hospital less than an hour later when visiting hours ended. Daichi's mother had reiterated her feeling that talking to Sugawara Mariko was a desirable thing before she headed home. The three men didn't discuss it once they were back at Suga's and Daichi's house, but they didn't really need to. As difficult as it might be they were in agreement about it being the best course of action.

The next morning found Suga at the hospital by himself, although he expected Koda to join him before lunchtime. Daichi was only working a half day and he'd be by as soon as he got off, but Ushijima was caught up in teaching all day and then the volleyball club afterwards.

“So Wakatoshi won't come at all today?” Kasumi asked, her fingers restlessly plucking at the blanket covering her legs.

“It depends on how long the practice game takes,” Suga answered, flipping through the hospital's room service menu just to do something with his hands. “If it goes quickly he can probably be here for a bit in the evening, but I wouldn't count on it.” He set the menu aside. “We need to talk about Mom, 'sumi.”

“Why?”

Suga sighed. He recognized the stubborn set of his sister's chin and knew she was perfectly capable of “forgetting” everything that had been said the previous day, but he wasn't about to let her get away with that. “You aren't pulling this crap,” he declared. “Not this time. You know damn well 'why' we're about to have this conversation.”

Kasumi shot him a glare before she drooped, subsiding against the bed at her back. “I can't imagine what it is that Aki-san thinks we need to learn about Mother, but I'm willing to talk,” she finally answered. “It's not like it's going to change anything, anyway.”

“You don't know that,” Suga began. “Aki-san and our mother have known each other for decades – going back to high school, at least – so there could be any number of things that might have an impact.”

“Yeah, well, if it's something going back to before they got married I definitely don't see it changing a damned thing,” Kasumi replied, sounding and looking petulant. “If it mattered to Mom before her marriage why would she have changed to the point where we don't even know the truth?”

“I suspect that's a question you need to ask her when you get a chance.” Suga rose to his feet and stretched, aware of a growing commotion in the hallway outside Kasumi's room. He dismissed it as some sort of medical emergency, but then a familiar voice shouted; a voice that had both he and Kasumi freezing in place.

“Dammit, I will not be pushed around and denied by people that work for me!”

Kasumi's eyes widened as Suga moved toward the door. He turned back to look at her with a reassuring smile before slipping out of the room and joining the acrimonious situation outside. He was grateful that his father had his back to the room's door because it gave him a much needed moment to assess the situation before having to step in.

One of the nurses on duty was facing off with Kensei, and despite being a full head shorter than him she was more than holding her own. There was an orderly behind the desk, talking on the phone, hopefully summoning a security detail. And on the far side of the nurse's desk sat Mariko, carefully avoiding looking at the disruptive performance taking place in front of her. Suga watched her for a moment before pushing past his father (and very deliberately ignoring him) to approach Mariko.

“Mother?” When she looked up and met his eyes Suga smiled. “You should come in, I know Kasumi wants to see and talk to you.” He held out a hand, managing to restrain a relieved sigh when she placed one of hers in it and rose to her feet.

“MARIKO.”

Kensei's anger was unmistakable, but Suga still ignored him, squeezing his mother's hand where it rested in his. Together they approached the nurses desk. “I assume security is on its way?” he asked the orderly who had been on the phone, who nodded in response before turning to glare at Kensei.

“Mariko, I absolutely forbid you to enter that room.”

A hand landed on Suga's elbow, halting his steps. He glanced down at his mother, surprised at the expression on her face. She patted his arm gently before turning to her husband. “You should leave, Kensei.” Her voice was quiet but the steel in it was undeniable. “You've already been told you are not allowed to see your daughter, and I don't think you'd appreciate being physically dragged out of here by your own security detail.”

“Mother. . .”

Mariko turned away from her husband and back to her eldest son. “Take me to my daughter, Koushi. I'm through with hiding things, and we – all of us – have a great deal to discuss.”


	13. Chapter 13

Suga didn't know which surprised him more; his mother ordering her husband around or the fact that Kensei accepted her words, albeit with ill grace. The glare directed at his son clearly said _This isn't over!_ but Suga didn't even acknowledge him. His mother and sister were much more important at that moment, so he simply swept past Kensei with Mariko on his arm, breathing a sigh of relief once the door to the room closed behind them.

“Mom. . .” Kasumi's voice was small and she worked to sit up a little straighter in the bed.

Mariko disengaged from her eldest son's hand and rushed forward, fluffing up the pillows and helping her daughter lay back more comfortably. “You need to take it easy, dear,” she said as she patted Kasumi's hand. “I know you're strong and healthy, but pregnancy is very stressful, physically. Until we know exactly why you fainted you need to be careful.”

Suga chuckled softly. “I told her the same thing and she ignored me. Here's hoping she listens to someone who has actually been – you know – pregnant.”

Kasumi glared at her brother before turning her attention back to their mother. “Mom, we have a lot that we need to talk about, a lot of things that Koushi, Koda and I deserve to know the truth of. I think you know what I mean by that.”

“You've been talking to Aki-chan,” Mariko commented with a sigh. “I knew that this would all come out as soon as you told us you were pregnant and what you intended for the child, but I thought maybe, just maybe. . .” She laughed a little, a completely humorless sound. “I don't know what I thought, but perhaps we can wait a little? I'm sure Koda is on his way here and I'd rather tell all three of you at the same time.”

No one disputed the idea that that was best, but when an awkward silence fell everyone started to fidget. Suga felt like he had no idea how to talk to his mother; too many years of acrimony, courtesy of Kensei, had made him completely clueless about the person Mariko was. Of course that had been true for pretty much his entire life, made that way by her habit of keeping herself figuratively hidden behind her husband.

But now, in an unprecedented move, Mariko was on her own, open and – her eldest son hoped - receptive to some of the things they had to tell her. He exchanged a quick glance with Kasumi, then cleared his throat. “Mom,” Suga began, feeling a little awkward after years of the more formal Mother. “I'm not trying to catch you in the middle of anything, but I think you need to know what's going on with Father's crusade against us.”

“You're assuming I don't know anything,” was the soft spoken comment in response. She looked from her son to her daughter, chuckling lightly at the expressions of surprise on each of their faces. “I'm aware of much more than I think any of the three of you have ever given me credit for.” She looked directly at Suga. “I was aware of your relationship with Daichi-kun before you ever blurted out the truth that night after the prefectural championship, Koushi.”

“You. . . but. . . Why did you never say anything?” Suga asked, voice rising. “Why didn't you speak out when Father told me to leave the house?”

Mariko sighed hard enough to flutter the hair around her face. “At the time I was still a little too reluctant to speak out against Kensei. You have to understand. . .” He words faded away and she shifted her gaze to the window. “Abuse in a relationship is not always physical,” she finally went on “nor is it always obvious. Your father was – is – a master at the kind of manipulation needed to exert control.” She turned back around and they saw that she was grinning. “But there was always one thing he couldn't control.”

The door to the room opened then, shoved forcefully enough to bang loudly against the wall. Koda stood there, breathing heavily and looking disheveled. He cast a passing glance at his mother before turning to his brother. “What the hell, Koushi?! Dad is in the hospital lobby, surrounded by security, and ranting about how he'll have everyone's job if they don't let him back up here! He looks like he's about to bust a blood vessel, and now I find Mom comfortably ensconced with the two of you?” He looked at his twin. “What, exactly, have I missed?”

“You haven't missed anything, Koda,” Mariko said, gesturing for her younger son to take a seat. “We were waiting for you to begin the real conversation.”

“Although Mom has already dropped a couple of bombshells,” Kasumi put in. “Mainly about things she has known and when she knew them, as well as the fact that she's put up with more manipulation and emotional abuse in her marriage than any woman should have to face.” He voice and face had hardened as she spoke.

Koda looked shocked, his mouth dropping open, He quickly closed it to swallow, then opened it again to say something. Mariko held up a hand to stop him. “It's best if I tell all of this straight out, without interruption.” She took a moment to compose herself. “Koushi may be the only one who has memories of this from interacting with my parents, but your grandparents did not approve of my choice to marry Kensei.”

Suga looked deep in thought. “I remember that Ojii-san always spoke sharply to him and ignored him whenever he could, but I was a little too young to put any pieces together.”

Mariko nodded. “My father was never particularly good at hiding his negative feelings. Okaa-san was somewhat better; at least she was able to maintain a facade of politeness.”

“But why were they so against the marriage?” Koda asked. “I would think they'd have been pleased with someone with the money and prospects that Dad must have had.”

“Yes, well, the thing about that is. . .” Their mother looked toward the window again and sighed. She kept her back to the three of them when she continued. “The money was never your father's; it was always mine.” Their combined in-drawn breath was loud in the room, and Mariko turned back to them. “This is why I know a great deal more about Kensei's business dealings than anyone thinks I do; I control the purse strings.”

“Mom -” Kasumi began, voice shaking with shock.

“It was the only way my parents would agree to the marriage, so a pre-nuptial agreement was signed which kept the money, and other assets, completely in my hands. Your father has an income from KenCho, of course, but it's nothing compared to the rest.”

“What other assets?” Suga asked, but his question was more or less ignored when Koda jumped from his chair.

“Holy shit,” the younger man whispered, causing Mariko to laugh.

“I had a feeling you'd put some of it together,” she said to her younger son. “You have more knowledge of the business end of this family than either of your siblings.”

Kasumi shifted on the bed to more directly look at her twin. “Koda? What the heck is Mom talking about?”

Koda shook his head in disbelief. “The house. The farm. Farms, I should say. The medical clinic.” He pushed a hand through his hair. “God,” he breathed out. “Mom, this is -”

“I know, I know.” She looked down at her hands, clasped together in her lap. “I don't have all that many regrets from my life, but keeping the truth of these things from my children is definitely climbing to the top of that list.”

“Why did you keep it all a secret?” Suga queried, bringing the conversation back to the crux of the topic.

“I thought it was for the best at the time we decided to have children,” Mariko replied with a sigh. “I believed that it was part of being a united team; I worried that if our children knew just how much of a disparity there was between their mother and father in terms of the money they – you – would attempt to use it against us.”

“And Father no doubt agreed with that opinion because he wanted to be seen as a proper patriarch and breadwinner,” Suga put in, a notably bitter tone in his voice.

“Yes, he did. At the time I didn't realize just how much of this was tied up in his ego and masculine pride, but that certainly changed over time.” She smiled and reached out to lay a hand over her daughter's. “But now you know how it is I'm aware of much that's happening; I'm the one who's been signing the checks.”

“Including for the pack of private investigators that have been following me, Daichi, and many of our friends around for the last few days?”

Mariko's mouth opened in shock. “That's. . . I don't. . .” She took a deep breath to compose herself and when she spoke again she sounded angry for the first time since the conversation had started. “ _That_ I did not know about. Kensei must have used one of the business accounts to pay for that.”

Koda nodded. “I'm pretty sure that's the case,” he replied. He glanced between his siblings. “It would explain how Piri knew about what was going on before anything happened.”

“Piri?” Mariko asked.

“Later, Mother,” Suga responded. “For now I want to know just one thing; can you stop this insanity or not?”

“I have no control over the business's finances,” she replied with a shake of her head. “But as a member of the board of directors I can register an objection to company funds being used for personal reasons.” She glanced at her younger son. “It would reveal that you've been in touch with Koushi and Kasumi, though, which means Kensei will likely fire you.”

Koda shrugged that off. “I don't care about that; it's long past time I do something with my life that's about what I want. And I refuse to be shamed for giving a crap about my siblings.”

Mariko smiled and reached out, squeezing when her younger son took her hand in his. Then she turned back to Kasumi. “There is one other thing I can do,” she began, sounding determined. “I can have the Abe family lawyers get involved in this on my behalf, and only on my behalf. It would establish me as legally separate from Kensei in whatever comes of his machinations, and lend weight to your side of the question. It might not be much, but right now it's the best I can do. After the next KenCho board meeting things may change, but until then. . .”

Kasumi lunged forward suddenly and threw her arms around her mother's neck. “It's more than enough, Mom.” She sniffled. “I'm so happy to have you back.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“Jesus,” Daichi breathed later that evening as they were curled against each other in bed, once Suga finished telling him the things that had been revealed earlier that day.

“Quite,” Suga responded, a hint of laughter in the word. “Of all of the things I might have expected my mother to say the fact that the money is all hers was never on the list.”

“And she thinks she can do something to put a crimp in your father's plans?”

Suga nodded, the motion sliding his cheek over Daichi's chest. “She plans on trying. She said that it was likely that other members of the KenCho board of directors will frown on his use of company funds, especially since Koda said he'd be able to get physical proof that it happened.”

That was an additional surprise, if the startled jerk of Daichi's body was anything to go by. “Seriously?” he asked, glancing down at the top of his lover's head and waiting for Suga to meet his gaze before continuing. “And what, exactly, is Koda going to do when your father inevitably fires him?”

“I have no idea, and I'm pretty sure neither does Koda. And he doesn't care.” Suga felt his lips curve in a smile as he remembered his brother's determination. “He said it was long past time he did something that he wanted with his life, and that if he could achieve that while supporting his sister so much the better.”

With a soft chuckle Daichi pressed a kiss to the top of the silver-haired head. “I can't argue with that sentiment. But what are we going to do next?”

“First thing tomorrow I'm going to see Tsukki and bring him up to date on everything. I told Mother that he was handling everything on our end so I want to make sure he knows that the Abe family lawyers will be in touch. What they do when they pool their resources is something I really don't need to know.” Suga shifted in the bed to lay more on his back, keeping their shoulders pressed together and entwining their hands. “And I need to be there when Kasumi gets discharged from the hospital, although I expect Mother will be there as well.”

“And where is Kasumi going when she gets discharged? Back to the Utsuis?”

“For the time being, yes.” Suga sighed as Daichi sank the fingers of one hand into his hair, rubbing some of the tension out of his scalp. “When I spoke to Ushiwaka earlier he said that he's now planning on staying with his father and step-mother for the duration, and that 'Sugawara Kensei can be damned to hell before I turn my back on Kasumi.'. I got the impression he intends to man the battlements and stand guard over the house until all of this is resolved.”

Daichi laughed. “Well, if he needs a break I talked to Oikawa today and he said Kasumi was more than welcome to stay with him and Iwaizumi, 'crazy fathers and private investigators be damned'.” He paused while Suga chuckled, then went on with the rest of his news. “And they've retained an attorney of their own and are looking into the possibility of suing your father. I'm not exactly sure for what, but from the number of times the words unwarranted harassment came up in the conversation I can take an educated guess.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“Your mother. Seriously?” Tsukishima's response managed to be surprised and totally ambivalent at the same time. His voice stayed completely steady but his hand scrawling notes on a pad gave away his agitation. “I'll have to contact Oikawa as well to get the name of the attorney they're retaining; I think it'll be for the best to pool all information and resources. Assuming this still comes down to a legal battle, of course.”

“You don't think it will?” Suga asked, now it was his surprise.

Tsukishima set his pen down and folded his hands on top of the desk. “Honestly? If your father has an ounce of self-preservation buried underneath that monstrous pride of his he'll back down, but I'm not expecting that to be the case. Men like Sugawara Kensei internalize the idea that they are invincible somehow; they cling to the concepts of money and power as the only things that prove their worth.” He sighed. “If your mother and other members of the board are successful he's in for a rude awakening.”

Suga's brow furrowed in confusion. “In what way?”

“For a start his use of company funds for what is undeniably a personal issue will prove embarrassing for KenCho. People expect companies involved in anything medical to always behave with decorum and discretion; it reinforces their confidence that their private medical information will be kept safe. Your father's rash actions are a blow to that confidence, and it's unlikely his partners will just accept it.”

“You think they'll force him out of his position.”

Tsukishima nodded. “At the very least. At the most they could make the argument that his actions constitute a form of embezzlement and treat him accordingly.”

“You mean possible criminal charges,” Suga managed to choke out.

“I do. But I doubt it will come down to that. The company will want to maintain it's reputation and dealing with the matter quietly and privately would be best for all concerned.”

As soon as he left the law office Suga sat in his car for long minutes, his mind in a whirl over all of the possibilities that Tsukishima had outlined. He had known for most of his life the kind of man his father was; he was under no illusions about that. But the idea that Kensei would push himself to self-destruction over the image of himself as the patriarch of a perfect and proper family was dizzying.

But it also looked increasingly likely.

At the hospital he discovered that his mother was already there and, much to his surprise, Ushijima. He shot a questioning look at his colleague who simply shrugged and turned back to the two women. Mariko seemed confused by the taller man's presence, but the way Kasumi relaxed in his company and slid her hand into his seemed to settle the matter. She also lit up when her brother entered the room.

“Am I getting out of here soon?” she asked, shifting on the bed, one hand cradling her belly. Ushijima stepped forward and raised the head of the bed, smiling when Kasumi lay back with a sigh of relief.

“Your discharge papers and instructions are being prepared right now,” Suga replied, dropping into one of the room's chairs. “Everything should be done and you out of here within the hour. The only question is where are we taking you?”

Kasumi looked confused. “I thought. . .”

“My father and his wife are expecting her back,” Ushijima answered. “Unless you learned something at the lawyer's this morning that makes her staying in Watari impractical I believe it's for the best. And as I told you I'll be there as well.”

“Wakatoshi -”

He turned to Kasumi. “I'm staying with you,” he averred. “I should have done it when you first went to my father's home, but I was worried about how it would look if the anticipated legal battle happened. Now I don't care; I'm going to be with you and take care of you no matter what.”

Mariko dipped her head to hide her smile, but Suga caught it and grinned in response. “Well, I need to tell you, sis, that you have more protectors than you might know what to do with.” And he related what Daichi had told him the previous evening about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “It seems everybody is more than willing to stand up to Father,” he concluded, with a nod to Mariko, acknowledging her as the most important of all those people.

A nurse came in then, with all of the paperwork and final instructions. It took a while to get everything straightened out, but finally Kasumi walked out of the room and down the hall, hand in hand with Ushijima. Mariko sighed as she watched them, then chuckled when her eldest glanced at her sidelong. “When Kasumi first told us about the pregnancy I thought nothing good could possibly come out of this situation,” she confided. “But now. . . I'm beyond pleased for her that she has found the happiness she deserves.” She turned to meet Suga's gaze directly. “And he is exactly the sort of man she can love for a lifetime.”

And if there was a wistfulness in his mother's tone, a lament for the sort of love she never had found, her son chose not to mention it.


	14. Chapter 14

It was nearly three weeks later before the next series of events engulfed all of them. In the intervening time Kasumi had been seen by both her regular obstetrician and family practitioner. The feared diagnosis of gestational diabetes was firmly disproved, much to everyone's relief, and Hiroko-sensei opined that most of what was wrong was the stress of the entire situation. He also commented that leaving university was a good decision, as it removed one of Kasumi's primary stressors.

Koda had quit his job with KenCho Medical Group a bare two days after all the drama at the hospital. His conversation with their father about his departure had been overheard by a large number of his co-workers, many of whom had been beyond shocked at the invective and abuse Kensei had hurled at his son. But Koda had been unshaken, walking out of the company headquarters with his head high and not looking back. He was currently exploring the possibilities of attending culinary college. Piri had also left KenCho, taking a partnership offer with a small, up and coming law firm that was looking for a contract law specialist.

And on that day Suga sat in his classroom, getting caught up on grading so he could relax over Golden Week. Daichi was working late that evening, so staying at the school seemed like a better option than going home to an empty house. He also took a measure of malicious pleasure in knowing that the investigator watching him that day was no doubt bored out of his mind.

Someone knocked on the doorjamb and he looked up to see Ushijima standing there. “Looks like I'm not the only one working to get everything out of the way,” he said. “Of course my primary motive is to not have anything hanging over my head during the volleyball training camp.”

Suga chuckled and pushed aside a stack of student essays. “Mine is to make sure my desk is clear in case 'sumi gives birth.” Ushijima paled and his jaw dropped, causing Suga to laugh that much harder. “I'm joking!” he exclaimed, swallowing a few final giggles. “Mostly. I mean there's a chance it could happen, but it's not all that likely.”

“Are you sure?”

“Reasonably sure.” Suga stared at his friend for a long moment. “Okay, I'm sorry I made that joke, since the thought is obviously bothering you. But we have to face the reality that as Kasumi moves from the seventh to the eighth month we are entering the territory of it could happen at any time.”

Although he still looked mildly terrified Ushijima nodded in agreement. “You're right, I know, and I need to get over this.” He chuckled weakly. “It's a scary prospect, though.” He took a deep breath then and exhaled on a hard sigh. “So let's change the subject; if you're finished you should come to the gym for our practice game in about an hour. I'd appreciate your input.”

“I'm not finished but I should be by then, and I'll happily watch and consult. If something else doesn't come up.”

“Joking again, I trust?”

“Well, yeah.” Suga grinned. “You're pretty easy to wind up, you know.”

“You're hardly the first person to tell me that.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The team the practice match was against was one that Suga had some history with; Wakutani Minami. Their skill set was still dominated by the block-out and the wipe, so he felt like his insights would be helpful. He talked to Ushijima a bit between the first and second sets, mainly about adjustments that could be made on defense to expand the coverage area of the team's best receivers. It was the strategy that had worked so well for Karasuno all those years ago and he saw no reason to believe it'd fail this time around.

The second set was just getting underway when his phone rang. He almost dropped it when he saw the caller ID; it was his mother. He made a quick exit out of the gym to escape the noise before answering. “Mother? Is everything okay?”

A light laugh came over the line, bringing to mind memories of when he had been a child and his mother had been a steady, loving presence in his life. “Everything is fine, Koushi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a KenCho board meeting tomorrow, and I already have at least five other members in agreement with me, so I expect to get some results out of it.”

Suga sighed. “It'd be nice to shake the spies, I have to admit, even though I think Daichi enjoys making their lives as boring as possible.” He chuckled a little. “He might not appreciate you spoiling his fun.”

“I'll apologize later, I promise,” Mariko commented. “But there is another reason I called, and it has to do with Kasumi and that nice Ushijima-kun. I'm hoping you can put me in touch with him.”

“Umm, I could, but he's in the middle of a practice match right now,” Suga said, glancing at the closed gym door behind him. “He coaches the boys volleyball club at the school we teach at.”

“Oh. Well, how long do you think he'll be? And are you with him right now?”

“I am, and I have no idea how long it'll take. The second set just started when you called, and it's two evenly matched teams, so a full three sets is likely.” He felt his brow furrowing in confusion at why his mother was asking. “What do you want to talk to him about, anyway?”

Silence greeted the question except for the soft hum of Mariko's breathing. Suga felt uncertain, wondering if he should have asked or if it was something that didn't concern him; he knew he was being a little overprotective of his sister during this entire experience. He was about to clarify that he really didn't need to know when his mother spoke again.

“Actually, I'd like to speak to all four of you; Kasumi, Ushijima-kun, you, and Daichi-kun. All together, if possible. Is that something that could be arranged?”

He was stunned and didn't immediately respond. “I, uh. . . I'm not sure. I need to see what Daichi's schedule is like for the rest of the week before I can commit to anything, but last time I checked he was working early on Thursday so maybe that afternoon? I know Ushiwaka has a free afternoon, since the club's training camp begins the next day.”

“Well, then, I'll wait to hear from you for sure, but I'll plan on Thursday afternoon.” Mariko sounded almost abnormally chipper, making Suga wonder exactly what she felt they needed to talk about. “Oh, and I'll need all of you to come out to Torono for this talk.”

At that surprise the phone did slip out of his hand, but Suga managed to catch it before it hit the ground. “Ummm, okay?” He coughed to clear the annoying squeak out of his voice. “Care to give me any hint as to why?”

“All I'll tell you is it's nothing bad, and may even prove to be a good thing.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“No other clues? Just that it might turn out to be a good thing?”

“Not a damned thing,” Suga replied, watching as Daichi unpacked their dinner from the Thai restaurant near the orthopedic clinic. The smell was enough to make his mouth water, and his stomach grumbled loudly, making the darker haired man grin. He slid onto one of the stools at the center island. “I thought that maybe I could puzzle out some possibilities based on the fact that she wants us to come to Torono, but I'm at loss.”

Daichi passed over a pair of chopsticks and a plate full of Suga's favorite, spiciest, dishes, blinking against the tears forming in his eyes from the scent alone. He took a seat across from his partner, instead of beside him as he normally would, chuckling when Koushi stuck his tongue out at him. “That stuff burns my taste buds even when I'm just close to it,” he joked, wincing as he watched the other man take a bite. He scooped up some of his own meal, chewing in thoughtful silence for some time. “I wonder. . .” he finally mused, making Suga look up and meet his eyes.

“Wonder?”

With a swallow Daichi nodded. “What your mom wants to talk to all of us about. I wonder if it has something to do with the Abe family assets and properties that she controls. Most of the land is in the immediate vicinity of Torono, right?”

“As far as I know, yes.” Suga shrugged. “Koda knows more than either I or Kasumi do, so I think if that was the subject of the conversation he'd be included.” He watched as Daichi shook his head. “Why? What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking your mother may want to put certain assets completely out of your father's reach, and the best way to do that would be to gift them to her children.”

Suga managed to not spit out his mouthful of food, but just barely. “I. . . That's. . .” He closed his eyes tightly and breathed in and out, slowly. “Fuck,” he finally whispered as his eyes opened again. “Is that really possible? I mean, the way she described it before made it sound like the pre-nuptial agreement made all those things very clear-cut.”

“It probably is, but a good lawyer could probably figure something out. Especially if there are any discrepancies with regard to your grandfather's will. Turning properties and assets over to any, or all of the three of you would be pretty iron-clad.” He started as Suga pushed his plate away. “Are you -” Daichi started to say before catching the expression on his lover's face. “Hey,” he softly called, reaching out to clasp their hands together. “Why does this idea make you so nervous?”

“I don't really know. Maybe it's the idea of how Father will react.”

Daichi laughed out loud. “Oh yeah, that will _not_ be pretty.”

“You're making this worse, you know,” Suga growled.

He immediately sobered and shifted to the seat beside his partner. “I'm not trying to, honest,” Daichi swore with a gentle smile. “I'm actually trying to get you to feel better about the situation. And this is only a possibility, remember. But taking into account the fact that your mother is doing what she can to rein your father in with regard to the business is it so surprising she might want to do more to hamstring him on the personal finances?”

“When you put it that way no,” Suga huffed, squeezing the hands that were clasping his. “Which reminds me; I need to call her and find out what happened at the board meeting today, and to confirm we can go to Torono on Thursday.” He pulled his phone out of a pocket and checked the messages. “Kasumi said that day was good for her, and even that she is 'dying to find out what's what'.” He scrolled through more messages. “Ushiwaka's response was just a thumb's up followed by a string of question and exclamation marks.”

“So we're all ridiculously curious?”

“Pretty much.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

On Thursday afternoon Daichi left work and picked Kasumi up at the Utsui's before heading towards home to collect Suga and Ushijima. They drove the familiar roads taking them to Torono, the car's navigation system directing them specifically to the address that Mariko had supplied. They passed close to the hill that was crowned with Karasuno High School, causing a nostalgic silence to descend in the car.

“We should have dinner at Asahi's restaurant tonight, since we're in the area,” Suga commented as they made a turn past Sankonoshita Shoten and headed out of town. “He'll never forgive us if we don't.”

Daichi chuckled and nodded in response, hearing a gasp of excitement from the back seat. “Yes, we have to!” Kasumi cried out, leaning forward to put her head between the front seats. “I haven't seen Asahi-niisan in years!”

“It's been a couple of months, 'sumi,” Suga injected with a grin.

“Okay, fine, technically that's correct, but it feels like _years_.”

“You're being dramatic,” Ushijima added, tugging on Kasumi's shoulder to get her to sit back properly. “Although Azumane-san may not recognize you, considering how much you've grown since then.”

Kasumi's glare dropped the temperature in the entire car. “Are you implying that I'm big, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Suga struggled to keep his giggles quiet. “You're roughly a month away from giving birth, Kasumi. No one has to imply that you're big; it's a solid fact.”

“KOUSHI!”

“Okay, children, that's enough,” Daichi calmly scolded as Ushijima's soft chuckles resonated. “We're here, so time to be on your best behavior.” He shut off the engine and opened his door, climbing out quickly so he could assist Kasumi, who (despite her denials) was having a bit of trouble with moving around in general.

“Where is here, exact -” she started to say before the words were cut off by her jaw dropping open in surprise.

The house they were all staring at was traditional in style and layout, rooms grouped around a central courtyard and two additional wings that had probably housed servants at one time. It was also large – huge would be a better adjective – and sprawling. Daichi glanced at Suga out of the corner of his eye. “Did you -”

Suga shook his head before the question was even finished. “I had no idea,” he whispered. “This is. . . Well, saying it's a surprise doesn't do it justice.” He swallowed hard. “Maybe your theory about what Mom is up to wasn't so crazy.”

The comment was strangely clairvoyant, because at that moment the front door opened and Sugawara Mariko came out on the porch, smiling and waving. Suga and Daichi exchanged one last glance before he turned toward Kasumi, taking her elbow and helping her up the stairs, Daichi and Ushijima bringing up the rear.

“Okay, do you have any idea what this is all about?” Ushijima asked, quietly enough for Daichi's ears only.

“One idea, but that's it.”

They lagged behind a bit, admiring the classic architectural lines of the house. “Oikawa could probably tell us when this house was built to within a month,” Ushijima commented.

Daichi nodded. “No doubt, but if I was taking a guess I'd say it's at least seventy years old.” When Ushiwaka looked at him, eyebrows raised, he smiled. “Not because I have a clue about architecture, but because of a few things I know about the Abe family and their presence in this area.” He look toward where Suga had come back out to the porch, scowling slightly. “Come on, let's get a move on and maintain peace in the family.”

Once inside they joined Suga in the central courtyard. “Mom's showing Kasumi the rest of the house,” he said when they approached. “You might want to catch up with them,” he continued with a nod for Ushijima.

“Why?”

“Call it an instinct.” When Ushiwaka left to find the women Suga turned to Daichi. “You know how much I hate admitting that you're right, but -”

Daichi just kissed him.

They were sitting, half-snuggled together, on one of the benches in the courtyard when Mariko, Kasumi, and Ushijima rejoined them. Ushiwaka looked slightly dazed, as if trying to comprehend just what had just happened to him, and Kasumi was fidgeting and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, two sure signs that she was agitated. Mariko's smile was slightly strained, but still managed to take in all of them. “Come inside, you two, so we can be comfortable while we talk.”

“So what's going on?” Daichi asked Ushijima as they walked to the main room of the house.

“I. . . I don't even know anymore.” The dazed expression on his face seemed to intensify. “But Kasumi is worried, so I'm worried.”

Once they were all settled Mariko folded her hands in her lap and regarded the four of them. “I suppose you have all already figured out why I had you come here for this conversation but I want to make sure everything is laid out plainly.” She took a deep breath. “On the recommendation of my attorneys I am taking steps to further restrict Kensei's access to the financial assets of the Abe family. The best way to accomplish that, I have been told, is to make gifts of property to my children now, rather than have it dealt with in probate after my death. I've already spoken with Koda and begun the process of transferring ownership of one of the houses, so now all that remains is the two of you.”

Suga glanced at his sister before turning his attention back to their mother. “So, you want to gift this house to one of us?”

Mariko shook her head. “I want to gift it to both of you.” She held up a hand when they both seemed ready to object. “Although that is not precisely true. This property is actually divided into two assets, according to the lawyers. There's the house, and then there's the land, which includes the nursery farm and greenhouses. Kasumi, the house will be gifted to you, and Koushi, the land and the farm.”

“Mom, I. . .”

“You don't have to live here if you don't want to,” Mariko went on as if her daughter hadn't spoken. “It is a little large; it was built to house at least two families. At the time it was built by my grandfather is was for his family and that of his brother. But should you choose to live here -” She deliberately took in Kasumi and Ushijima with one glance. “ - the Abe family trust will pay the lion's share of expenses for upkeep, since your occupancy will involve a small portion of the actual property.” She reached out to clasp her daughter's hands. “I don't know what your plans are once you have the baby and your life has a chance to re-settle, but this will give you an additional option.” She smiled. “You and Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima looked like he had been clubbed on the head. “Sugawara-san -”

Mariko shook her head. “I'll do anything to help my daughter,” she told him. “None of it will ever make up for the years that I allowed my husband's attitude to shape mine, but from this point on she will have my unstinting support.” She turned to where Suga and Daichi sat. “You all will.”


	15. Chapter 15

The morning after their meeting with Mariko Kasumi made a point of getting up early so she could have breakfast with Ushijima before he went off to work. The volleyball camp would begin that afternoon and he'd be staying with the team in the training facility for a few days. She hadn't yet made up her mind if she'd stay in Watari or return to Koushi's for the interim, although she was leaning towards the latter. The possible presence of a gang of private investigators didn't really bother her; she had faith that her mother would be able to straighten that mess out.

“Kasumi.”

She started at the sound of her name and glanced up, smiling in response to Wakatoshi's grin. “You were a million miles away,” he commented. “Care to share?”

She shook her head slightly. “Just trying to talk myself into one decision or the other about where to stay while you're with the team,” she said. “I want to be with Koushi and Dai-chan, and close enough to see you a bit during the camp. I'm not really worried about being followed by one of Dad's minions, but. . .”

“But you're worried about something.”

Kasumi nodded. “I am, but I don't even know what.” One hand dropped down to her (in her mind) appallingly large abdomen. “Maybe I'm just nervous about giving birth more-or-less any day now.”

Ushijima's eyes widened as his face paled. “Please don't,” he managed to choke out. “Not during training camp, at least.” He looked pensive for a moment. “But if that possibility is weighing on your mind it would probably be best if you were with your brother and Sawamura.”

“I know, which is why I've pretty much decided that's the way to go.” She pushed away from the kitchen table and awkwardly got to her feet. “If I throw a few things in a bag right now you'll have time to drop me at the house before going on to the school, right? I'd rather go now than wait for when Hikaru comes home this afternoon.”

“You have your keys for their house?” When she affirmed that Ushijima nodded. “Then let's get ready. You get whatever you need together and I'll call Hikaru and let her know so she doesn't worry.”

The first half of the drive passed in comfortable silence, the music on the radio a quiet accompaniment. But then Ushijima turned the music off. “We haven't talked about it yet,” he spoke into the sudden silence.

“About what?”

“Yesterday. Your mother.” His swallow was audible. “The house.”

“Oh.” Kasumi turned her head to watch out the window. “Umm, what, exactly, do we need to talk about?”

“We don't need to talk about anything, really.” Ushijima's eyes flickered away from the road and to her profile for a moment. “But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what you're thinking.”

Kasumi laughed, though it sounded a little strained. “Mostly I'm wondering about the total insanity of the entire situation and how I don't know what the hell my mother is thinking,” she replied, turning back to her companion. “And I know I can't stop her from doing what she wants to do with her property, but I don't think I'm in a good enough place right now, mentally, to make any decisions about how I want to handle it.” She gave a long, loud, and heartfelt sigh. “I mean I'm about to have a baby, I'm basically in an emotional war with my father, and I've had to put my master's degree on hold for who knows how long. One more big issue is the last thing I need right now!” She clenched her jaw shut against the rising tide of hysteria in her voice.

The large hand sliding into hers had a calming effect, and when she went on it was in a much steadier tone of voice. “Obviously I can't put off a decision forever, but it'll keep until the baby is born.” She squeezed the hand in hers. “Do you have any insight? I want you with me in this, no matter what. And Mom seemed to want that also.”

Ushijima hummed once in thought, not wanting to give a hasty answer. It wasn't that he was leery of the expectations placed on him by both Kasumi and Mariko; those were things he welcomed. He just wasn't sure, at this stage of their lives and relationship, of how much say he could genuinely have.

“Wakatoshi?”

He shook his head and smiled. “Sorry,” he whispered, lifting their clasped hands to kiss the back of Kasumi's. “I just wanted to measure my words before I answered you.”

“That sounds almost ominous,” was the half-joking comment in reply.

“No, just careful.” He sighed and decided to speak his mind and his heart as best he could. “It's not that I don't want the life with you that your mother seems to expect, but at the moment it's all a little too big.” His tiny smile was rueful. “It seems we're in agreement about that part, at least.”

Kasumi chuckled. “Even after everything else settles I think it will still be a little too big.” At the sidelong glance he cast her way she elaborated. “I mean the house. It's enormous!”

“It is that.”

“It's like a relic almost! I mean, it's not all that common anymore to have extended families all in the same house like that, even with separate wings of living space.” She took a moment to think. “Not that it would be a hardship to share it with Koushi and Dai-chan. Maybe even Koda,” she mused.

“It sounds like you've made your decision, despite all the denials,” Ushijima softly commented.

Kasumi started, looking shocked. “No, not at all! Well, I mean, in the sense of looking at positive outcomes, maybe, but beyond that. . .” Her voice trailed off as they pulled to the curb in from of Suga's and Daichi's house, the house the two of them had worked so hard for. “It'd be nice,” she repeated, “but I don't want to see everything uprooted simply because it's what I'd like to have for my life.”

“Well, you know what the funny thing about uprooting is?” Ushijima asked as he turned to her with a gentle smile. When Kasumi shook her head the smiled widened. “If it's done properly the transplant is usually successful.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

After classes ended for the day Suga made sure that his classroom was in order for after the Golden Week break and then made his way out to Torono to meet with his mother. Mariko had texted him at lunchtime, saying she had news with regard to KenCho Medical Group, and that she felt it best to tell him alone before spreading the information around. With that slightly ominous idea stuck in his head he quickly agreed to a meeting, returning to the house they had visited the day before.

Mariko was waiting out on the porch, having brought two chairs out to enjoy the afternoon sunshine. Suga climbed the steps and laid a hand on her shoulder before sliding into the chair beside hers with a sigh. His mother smiled and reached down next to her chair for a bottle of water which she passed over. Suga took it, gratefully drinking almost half of it.

“Thank you, Mother.” He looked at the bottle and gave a rueful laugh. “I didn't realize how much I needed that. I don't think I'll ever get used to how crazy a classroom can be the day before Golden Week.”

“You wear it well, though, Koushi. You were clearly meant to be a teacher.” Mariko sighed and lay a hand over her son's. “It makes me realize what I missed out on in not striving for what I wanted.”

Suga didn't reply except to twist his hand so their fingers could entwine. He had known that his mother had once harbored dreams of being a teacher; in fact he often credited that knowledge with creating his own drive. But as with many things that Sugawara Kensei had touched in his life Mariko's desire had gone unfilled, her responsibilities to her husband and her family always expected to come first.

“But enough reminiscences and recriminations. You didn't come out here to talk about things that I regret.” She tugged her hand free from his and patted his knee. “I wanted to tell you that the board of directors has come to a decision with regard to your father, and while they are not all willing to remove him from his position they are determined to censure him for his inappropriate use of company monies.”

He was startled and knew that it showed on his face. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“He'll be temporarily stripped of his responsibilities as Chief Executive Officer, pending an independent audit of the company finances. The outcome of that will determine what, if any, further steps will be taken against him.” She took a deep breath. “I should tell you, although I imagine your lawyer has already raised the possibility, that criminal charges of embezzlement have not be completely ruled out.”

Suga sighed. “Yes, Tsukki did mention it was one of the actions the board might take. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that.”

“Do you think your father would extend you such consideration?” Mariko asked, voice sad.

“No, I know he wouldn't, which is why I want to be the better man.” He got to his feet and leaned against the porch rail. “I can't – and don't – agree with what he's doing but he is still my father. I'd prefer it if this entire mess could be settled more or less amicably, but I think we've gone too far now.” He chuckled without a trace of mirth. “Although it's probably more appropriate to say he's gone too far.”

“Well, I think between the efforts of the other board members and my family's attorneys we may have put a check on him.” Mariko sighed and leaned her head back to rest on the chair. “I'm not going to lie, Koushi, I really didn't think that the arrival of my first grandchild would cause such a disruption in everything else that was my life. But in a way I'm glad; I had spent too many years deliberately cultivating ignorance about the man my husband was. I'll not let myself be blinded again.”

“Mom, I -”

She lifted her head and shook it, meeting her eldest's eyes. Not for the first time Suga noticed how similar they were to his, especially in the color. “You are not to apologize to me, Koushi. Not ever. You are not to apologize for the person you are, and you are definitely not to apologize for the – let's be honest – rather poorly thought out decision your sister made. Everything is working out as she wanted, it's true, but this whole plan of hers could have been an utter disaster.”

Suga just nodded; he still felt guilty for an almost uncountable number of reason, but he wasn't about to go against his mother's wishes at that moment. He pushed off from the rail and returned to his chair. “Kasumi is staying with Daichi and I for this week while Ushiwaka is involved in the volleyball camp,” he said, changing the subject on purpose. “I'm not sure if she's made any decision about this place yet, but I got the distinct impression the two of them have been discussing it.”

“He's good for her, isn't he?”

“Mom, she's been pretty much in love with him since she was thirteen,” he replied with a laugh. “And he's very good for her; keeps her grounded in a way that I don't think anyone else could manage. She certainly doesn't listen to me the same way!” he concluded with a grin.

“I want her to be happy,” Mariko whispered, turning to gaze out across the open expanse of farmland around the house. “I missed so many chances to find true happiness, and I'd hate for my daughter to repeat my mistakes.” She shook her head sadly. “I'd hate for any of my children to do so, but it's special between a mother and daughter.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Oikawa and Iwaizumi came over for dinner that evening, and most of the conversation revolved around Sugawara Mariko's news that the board had every intention of censuring Kensei. Iwaizumi, not normally given to a vengeful attitude, seemed positively thrilled at the possibility of the audit leading to criminal charges. “That bastard made life hell for my friends and co-workers at the hospital, sicced private investigators on me and Tooru, on all of you, because his twisted attitude can't handle his daughter having a mind of her own. You're damned right I'd celebrate seeing him get sent to prison.”

Kasumi hugged him so hard Oikawa protested that she'd rip his head right off. He also made an ill-advised comment about her size, which caused both Iwaizumi and Kasumi to smack him on the back of the head. Suga stifled his laughter behind a hand; Daichi didn't even try to do the same.

The rest of the break from school passed more or less in a blur. Suga went to the training camp on two mornings at Ushijima's request, giving the third and second years a few extra lessons in analyzing opponents and developing strategies to counter their strengths. He told Ushiwaka he was expecting assistant coach credit if the team did well in the upcoming Inter High tournament, and the other man hadn't even blinked. Instead he said he'd appreciate any help Suga could give him.

The time away from the house was welcome, because since the second day after her return Kasumi had been behaving strangely. She rearranged all of her clothes in the guest room closet, then put them back the way they were before vacuuming the room within an inch of it's life. Daichi made her stop when he found her on her knees scrubbing the bathtub, but it was only a temporary pause. Within an hour Suga found her in the living room dusting every book, knick-knack, CD and DVD case in the massive wall unit. He was puzzled by the behavior, but didn't try to stop her.

When she started to scrub every square inch of counter space in the kitchen Daichi fled to his workplace, even though he had the day off.

On the last day of Golden Week Suga and Kasumi went to watch the volleyball team play a series of practice matches against Date Tech. While there she swiped Ushijima's team jacket, and after dinner Suga found her wrapped in it, curled up asleep on the sofa.

A week later he arrived home from teaching to find two large, manila envelopes on the center island of the kitchen, one addressed to him and the other to Kasumi. The return address was the firm of lawyers that handled all the business for the extensive Abe family holdings. It didn't take a lot of imagination to guess what the envelopes contained. He sat down and opened the one addressed to him and began to read.

Nearly two hours later – judging by the cold cup of tea at his side – Suga looked up when Kasumi entered the kitchen. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before placing both hands on her lower back, almost wincing as she pressed them into sore muscles. “You know, as terrified as I am at the thought of actually giving birth I can not wait for this to be over.” She passed behind the chair her brother occupied, carefully maneuvering her ample stomach, and poured herself a cup of tea from the lightly steaming kettle on the stove. When she turned back around she saw what was in Suga's hands and frowned, moving as if to leave the room.

Suga jumped up from his chair and caught her elbow. “Oh no you don't!” he exclaimed. He pushed the envelope addressed to her across the table. “You are not ignoring this; I don't care how unpleasant you find the whole situation.” He smacked a hand down on top of the mail. “Read it.”

Kasumi sat across from him and glared. “I don't need to read it to know what it is. Its the papers about transferring ownership of the house, and I am not dealing with that right now.”

Suga sighed and shifted the papers in his grasp. “Okay, I can kind of understand that, and I don't blame you one bit.” She looked at him with a dubious expression. “No, I really do get it. You don't want to make any big decisions – and the question of whether or not to actually live in that house is a BIG decision – until after the baby is born. For the record Daichi and I feel the same; we're not going to make a final decision about any of this until after, either. But -” He held up a hand when Kasumi started to protest. “But you can not avoid signing the papers.”

“Watch me,” she whispered.

“Kasumi.” He laid a hand on top of hers and waited until she looked up and met his eyes. “Even without your signature the transfer of ownership will still go forward. There's. . .” He sighed. “There was an extra document with all of mine stating that if you choose not to sign the house will be placed in a trust, in your name, with Koda and I as the trustees. So you really can't avoid this, no matter what.”

With a scowl Kasumi grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, pulling out all of the papers and shuffling through them to find where her signature was required. She swiped the pen from Suga's hand and scrawled her name. “There,” she huffed, shoving the papers and pen towards him. Then her anger fled and she visibly deflated. “Why? Why is Mom doing all of this? I thought the pre-nuptial agreement was all about keeping Dad from gaining any of the Abe family money?”

Suga shook his head slightly. “That's what I thought as well, but when I asked Kei he told me that pre-nuptial agreements are not always foolproof in law, so there was still a risk. But this – giving ownership over to her children – is. If Father tried to access any money from these sources he'd definitely be criminally charged.”

Kasumi's eyes widened. “Wow. Mom isn't playing around.”

“No, she isn't,” he replied with a harsh laugh. “She told me last time I saw her that she'll do anything to preserve the Abe family legacy for her grandchildren, both the one about to arrive and any in the future.”

“Speaking of the one about to arrive. . .” Kasumi got to her feet and again pressed a hand to her lower back. Suga looked on, a frown of concern creasing his brow.

“Are you all right?” he asked, watching as she slid her other hand across her stomach and down, cupping the baby bump.

“I'm okay, just. . .” She shrugged. “I've been having these weird, intermittent pains, like muscle spasms, in my back. Not really painful, more like distracting.” She winced. “And now it's in my gut as well.”

Suga stared at her, jaw dropping in shock. “I think. . .” He swallowed. “Kasumi, I think you might be in labor.”

The words had barely left his mouth when she gasped and they both looked down at the liquid spreading across the floor between her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions I've used for Kasumi's "nesting" behavior are entirely based on my sister's first pregnancy, when she scrubbed the bathtub three times in one day. :D


	16. Chapter 16

“Just breath, 'sumi. Keep breathing.”

“What the hell do you think I'm do – uuuuuuugggggghhhhhh!”

Suga grunted as his sister's hand clenched around his during the next contraction. He was convinced that everyone in the room could hear his bones crunching together, but he managed to keep the pained groan locked behind his teeth. Kasumi was enduring more, after all, and hers would go on for longer.

The pain receded and her grip on her brother's hand relaxed. Kasumi lay back on the raised head of the bed, breathing strained. “Where is Wakatoshi?” she asked.

Suga was asking himself the same thing. “I called him before we left the house, so I'm sure he's on his way,” he responded in a placating tone. “Mom is on her way as well, so you'll have plenty of support.” But Ushijima was her official labor coach as well as the man she intended to marry. He glanced at the nurse before stepping out of the room to call again.

When the other man picked up Suga turned his back on the bustle around the nurse's station. “Where are you?!” he whisper-shouted. “Kasumi is freaking out and I can't help her like you can; I only attended the one class with her!”

“I'm sure she's fine,” Ushijima's calm tone came over the connection. “She's in pain and panicking, but otherwise all is well. I've already called the hospital and I know she hasn't even entered active labor yet, so there's plenty of time.”

Suga took the phone away from his ear and stared at it as if his glare would pass through. “Active labor? What's the difference? She's in labor, for pity's sake, and needs the coach she chose!”

“She knows what to do, Suga. Just keep reminding her of that. I'm stuck in traffic right now, but I'll be there as soon as I can.”

The call ended, leaving Suga clutching his phone so tightly his knuckles were going white. “Shit!” he hissed, before turning to cast an apologetic glance to three nurses standing nearby and had heard him. He was tempted to not go back in the room where his sister waited, but knew she'd take a strip out of his hide if he did. He put away his phone and took a deep breath, turning back towards the room. He was halfway there when he heard his name being called and turned to his mother, exhaling a gusty sigh of relief.

“Thank any and every deity you're here,” he gasped, clasping Mariko's hands in both of his. “I have no idea what to do so Kasumi feels better, And Ushiwaka is stuck in some traffic snarl. Who knows when he'll be here!”

Mariko squeezed his hands and smiled. “Calm down, Koushi. I can manage until he gets here.” She glanced toward the waiting room adjacent to the nurse's station. “Where's Daichi-kun?”

The sound that issued from Suga's throat wasn't exactly a screech, but it was close. “OH MY GOD! I forgot to call Daichi!”

Stifling the urge to laugh Mariko laid a hand on her son's back and gently nudged him towards the waiting area, the one place he could have a quiet conversation, before making her way to the room. She could hear Kasumi's strained voice before she opened the door, and took a deep breath to settle her own nerves. It would be one of the worst things if her emotions further upset the mother-to-be.

“Mom!” Kasumi gasped out as soon as the door was opened enough for her to see who was there. Mariko crossed the room to clasp her daughter's hand, smiling gratefully as the nurse made room for her at the bedside. She couldn't avoid wincing at how her hand got squeezed.

“Kasumi, you need to relax a little,” Mariko commented, deliberately speaking in a soft tone. “I know it's difficult, but the tenser you are the worse this whole experience will be.” She could see the nurse nodding in agreement out of the corner of her eye.

“I can't relax, Mom!” Kasumi wailed, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “I don't know where Wakatoshi is, and -” She grunted and squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction hit.

“Your brother called him, and Ushijima-kun is stuck in traffic but is on his way here right now. Does that make you feel a little better?”

The door to the room opened. “Okay, I called Daichi and as soon as he was done laughing at the fact that I forgot him he said he was on his way,” Suga said, not glancing up from his phone as he read a text from Iwaizumi. Their friend was on call that afternoon but he promised to check in as soon as he got the chance. He showed the text to his sister, who seemed to take heart from the proof that she had more friends than she knew. “And Ushiwaka is on his way, but unfortunately the traffic isn't cooperating.” He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “That might be a problem for Daichi as well.”

“It's okay, Koushi,” his sister managed to say in between deep breaths. “I feel better just knowing the people I care about are coming.” She glanced at their mother. “Does Koda know?”

Mariko nodded. “He has an interview and audition, of sorts, for the culinary college he's trying to get into, but he'll come after that. But he said he'd call Piri, and if she can get away from the office she'll be here before him.”

“What about. . .” Kasumi's voice faded away and she and Suga traded a glance that spoke volumes.

“What about Dad?” Suga finished, biting off the final word with a nearly audible snap. “I know you wouldn't have contacted him, but there are plenty of people in this hospital willing to court favor with the CEO of KenCho Medical Group.” He swallowed against the anger rising from his gut. “People who have no idea of what the situation is and probably wouldn't care.”

“People all too willing to judge me based on all of the things that they suspect, but not one damned fact.” Kasumi's tone was bitter, and Suga laid a hand on her ankle, rubbing his thumb on the joint in a calming gesture.

Mariko reached out and squeezed her son's elbow. “As Kasumi's designated emergency contact you have the power to stop him, Koushi. You exercised it at the hospital in Watari, so I suggest you do the same now.”

Suga nodded and left the room, looking distracted as he did. As soon as the door closed behind him Kasumi looked at her mother. “Will it be enough?” she quietly asked.

“I expect so,” was her mother's response. “If Kensei has any sense of self-preservation – and I know he does – he'll want to lie low until the company audit is complete. Showing up here would only expose him to more questions from the board of directors, especially after the recent, aborted attempt to purchase this hospital.”

Kasumi glanced toward the nurse, who had a studiously impassive expression on her face, suggesting that she wasn't listening to a word being said. Of course the exact opposite was true, but confidentiality rules were enough to prevent anything being said, so Kasumi turned back to her mother. “I'd agree with you except for one, small detail,” she commented, digging her teeth into her lower lip. “Your reasoning is dependent on Dad behaving in a rational manner, and on this subject he is far from that.”

“I'm not disagreeing with you, darling, but I expect his love of his public image, as well as the pressure of all of us united against him, will be enough to keep him in check.” Mariko moved to the window. “He's well aware that the possibility of criminal charges already exists; I can't believe he'd do something to make it worse.”

The door swung open and Suga returned. “Okay, the staff has been alerted that only certain people are allowed in to see you, 'sumi,” he began without prelude. “I hope it won't be necessary, but better safe than sorry.” His phone beeped with a text message alert and he pulled it from his pocket, smiling as he looked at the screen. “Perfect timing; Ushiwaka is here, trying to find a parking space.” He grinned at his sister. “I'll wait outside for him, all right?”

Kasumi nodded, then grunted as another contraction hit. The nurse spoke softly to her, encouraging her breathing, and Suga slipped out the door after his mother waved him away.

And walked straight into the infuriated form of his father. “Fath-”

“Get out of my way, Koushi. This ends now.”

Suga stood his ground, using his slightly larger form to keep Kensei at bay. “Ends how, exactly? She's in labor even as we speak; it's a little late for any of your plans to take effect.”

The temperature of the air around them dropped precipitously when Kensei glared. “I can still stop her ludicrous idea of giving this child to you and your paramour,” he snarled. “Now move.” And he caught his son off guard with a punch to the side of his head that sent Suga reeling.

Through the fog is his head he heard the door open and Kasumi's indignant protests, but he couldn't gather himself together enough to respond. He released his grip on the wall to try and get to his sister but only lurched forward, off balance, and waited as the floor rushed towards him.

But he never made contact with that surface, as a strong arm caught him at his waist and straightened him back up. “What happened, Suga?” a familiar voice asked.

He was about to respond to the question when a strangled, yet unmistakable cry of pain sounded from the room and Ushijima practically lifted him off his feet and carried him inside. He promptly released Suga, though, and grabbed the outstretched arm of Sugawara Kensei. He glanced from the man he was restraining to the clearly visible red hand print on Kasumi's face and his face took on the impassive, stone monument look that had characterized him on the volleyball court. Suga shivered in response.

Ushijima moved closer to the bed, pulling Kensei along behind him. With his other hand he touched the mark on Kasumi's face. “Are you all right?” he asked, his tone of voice a gentle counter to the look on his face. When Kasumi nodded he turned to where Mariko and the nurse stood, shocked and speechless, then released Kensei and stood between him and the three women. He didn't say a word.

Kensei glared back at first, but then the tension began to get to him and he started to fidget, twisting his watch around on his wrist and clenching and unclenching his hands. Finally he broke. “This doesn't concern you, Ushijima, so I'd recommend you remove yourself, now.”

That impassive face cracked, but only to speak a few words. “I have every intention of marrying your daughter, Sugawara-san, so I'd say all of this is very much my concern.”

“If you had a marriage certificate in your hand right now perhaps that would apply, but your intentions don't mean a damn thing. Now get out.”

Suga felt a surge of anger and moved to stand beside his friend. “You may be right about that, Father, but my intentions, and actions, mean a great deal more,” he forcefully stated. “And you are not allowed access to your daughter, or your wife, or me, as long as we are in this facility.”

The door of the room opened abruptly, and the spiky, dark hair of Iwaizumi Hajime appeared. “Hey guys, how's. . .” His voice trailed off as he took in the tableau before him, then his eyes narrowed as they passed by Kensei. “I'll call security,” were his last words before ducking back out the door.

Mariko stepped forward then, laying a calming hand on Ushijima's arm. “I'd suggest you do as your son, and future son-in-law, have asked, Kensei. I doubt you're interested in any more embarrassment, considering what you've already suffered this week.”

Red suffused his face as Kensei angrily replied. “That embarrassment is entirely due yo you, and don't think I'm unaware of that!” he shouted. “If I had known all the trouble the Abe family would cause me I never would have wasted time on a worthless bitch like you.”

Suga felt rage coalesce in his heart, for probably the first time in his life, and he drew back an arm, willing to physically strike his father. But Ushijima stepped between them. “Don't, Suga,” he whispered, face turned to meet the eyes of his friend. “That's what he wants.” He turned back to Kensei. “You excel at provocation, Sugawara-san, but you'll not get the satisfaction of pressing charges for assault on any of us. We, on the other hand -” He gestured to Kasumi, to the bright red handprint still visible on her cheek.”

“She won't press charges,” Kensei scoffed, just as two security guards entered the room, Iwaizumi in their wake. “You all have been avoiding legal proceedings this entire time, so she won't risk everything coming out now.”

Kasumi went white, then her face blazed. She shook off the nurse and rose to her feet, every movement ungainly, except for the hand gently rubbing her stomach. She walked the few steps to stand beside Ushijima. “I'll risk it,” she snarled. “Once this child is born I'll risk anything for my true family.” She grunted and partially folded over her stomach, leaning heavily against Ushijima's side as he maneuvered her back to the bed.

The door to the room swung open, and as soon as Suga caught sight of Daichi (looking completely stunned at the mob that was present) he felt a calm suffuse his entire being. He nodded to the security guards that were flanking his father. “Please remove him,” he requested. “And send someone to take statements so my sister can press charges.” He directed his attention back to his father, bowing in ironic respect. “It's over, Father, and so are you.”

Kensei opened his mouth to respond but the guards each took hold of him and all but dragged him from the room, ignoring his protests. Once they were gone Daichi came fully inside and slid an arm around Suga's waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You're really something, you know that?” He looked around at the others, all the gaping faces. “So, what else did I miss?”

Suga chuckled weakly and pressed his face into his lover's neck, going limp against Daichi in reaction to the stress. “Perfect timing, Captain,” he whispered just loud enough for one person to hear.

“Nobody's missed anything important,” the nurse chimed in as she palpated Kasumi's abdomen. “But things are about to get interesting, so unless you are the one giving birth or her chosen labor coach you might want to leave.”

 

_**Six years later. . .** _

Suga glanced one last time at his watch, tutting to himself at the time. If they showed up late his sister would never forgive him.

“Daichi!” he shouted up the stairs. “What's the hold-up?”

A small form with glossy dark hair and amber eyes appeared at the top of the steps. “Daddy messed up, Papa,” their daughter Kaori declared, shaking her head in a childish parody of regret. Suga bit his lip to keep from laughing before climbing the stairs and kneeling beside his daughter.

“Messed up how, sweetheart?”

She shook her head again and turned away to enter her bedroom. He followed her, stopping short in the doorway at the chaos that greeted him, especially the sight of Daichi, holding a frilly pink dress and standing at the center of it all. He turned to his daughter. “Kaori, love, can you go down to the kitchen and see if Papa's phone is there? I seem to have lost it.”

With a nod she scampered away, and it was only when he could hear her footsteps descending the stairs that Suga burst out laughing. “Daichi, what is all of this?” he queried, gesturing to the mess of clothes scattered about their daughter's bedroom. And judging by the fact that most of it was dresses. . . “I take it you lost the argument? As usual?”

Daichi huffed out a breath and shook the dress in his hand. “Why, Suga? Why is it so hard to get her to even consider wearing a dress?”

Suga stepped forward and took the dress away from his partner, tossing it on the bed. Then he wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, sliding his fingers into thick, dark hair. “She has a bit too much of her mother in her,” he replied with a tiny smile. “Besides, I know you'll appreciate her rough-and-tumble personality the first time you see her spike a volleyball.”

Daichi's face lit up at the thought. “Okay, point taken. But, you know, it's not every day that her new cousins come home from the hospital. Couldn't we just this once -”

A finger pressed to his lips halted the words, and it was followed by a quick kiss. “No, we can't,” Suga ordered. Strong arms were around his waist and holding him tight, their faces close.

“If you want me to agree I may need a little. . . incentive,” Daichi purred, the warmth of his breath washing across an ear and making Suga shiver. Then their lips were meeting with enough warmth and love to fill the soul.

“Ugh, Daddy, Papa! Stop!”

Daichi pulled away from the kiss with agonizing slowness, peeking over Suga's shoulder at Kaori in her red t-shirt, denim overalls, and sneakers. She had her hands fisted on her hips and the expression she always wore when the two of them were, in her words, “all kissy-wissy”. He dropped one last peck on Suga's lips and, with the speed he had been known for on the volleyball court, crossed the room and snatched his daughter up and gently tossed her over his shoulder. “No time to talk, Kiki! We'll be late to meet your cousins!” And he quickly walked out of the room and thundered down the stairs, Kaori's giggles and exclamation of “You make us late, Daddy!” ringing out loud and clear.

Suga stayed in the room for a moment longer, picking up the frilly dress that Daichi had hoped to get Kaori to wear. It really was the most ridiculous garment, so with a shake of his head and a muffled laugh he dropped it back on the bed and followed after his beloved and daughter, thinking about all of the trials and tribulations they had gone through to get where they were. It wasn't perfect, by any means, but he couldn't imagine anything being more worth it.


End file.
